Inuyasha
by Marshmellow27
Summary: No summary, just read. Chapter 23 up! Please read you'll like it :
1. Kikyo

Kikyo

He never understood her way of life. She was young and beautiful; however, her pronominal life was destined to be exploited to serve all needs but her own.

It was a waste, truly.

He remembered his first encounter with the virgin beauty fell upon a full moon deep in The Forest of Inuyasha, named after its fearsome inhabitant but the origin of said name would be of a later tale. Forged in the heat of battle she passionately fought in the rain; her opponent, or rather opponents- vile demons in heat of the Shikon Jewel. She was always one to bite more than she could chew; but she would never complain nor regret. As protector of the stone, she ruthlessly annihilated any threat, even if it killed her.

He watched her in battle from a tree top where he hid amongst the vegetation's overgrown branches. Luckily for him, he was a sight for sore eyes that would only come once a month. His once silver hair draped around his frame burning a deep charcoal. His claws shortened, his fangs aligned in perfect proportion with the rest of his teeth and his honey eyes serenaded milk chocolate. He didn't look like a demon though his personal brand said otherwise.

Watching her fight was serine. She elegantly maneuvered her body, using her whole frame as a weapon, turning the battle into a ferocious dance. Her ebony hair was tied back as usual; loose strands cradled her oval face as she pranced on her toes. Her grunts and moans excruciated not as pain but as an unusual somatic pleasure.

She craved tainted blood.

He found her mused expression intriguing as she perverlsy smirked now and then followed by a low chuckle every time she knocked another demon down; she seemed to be enjoying the struggle. He knew war could be a wave of seismic excitement; but he never thought the priestess would find abnormal stimulation from death. Perhaps she wasn't as absolvent as her appearance led to believe.

Exhausted, she prevailed in combat though her duty was not fulfilled. She panted and wearily looked around; trying to blot out her pain that finally registered. Without a second thought she glanced up at a particular tree and aimed her final arrow at the unknown target. She knew she was being watched and perhaps the curious observer would like to take home a souvenir.

"Show yourself." Her command was sour; he never took orders, however, he did find himself balancing himself down the tree and walking up to her like a helpless child.

She never took her eyes off him; nor did she retract her aim. He didn't look like a threat but he felt like one; no doubt her miko abilities allowed her to permeate through appearances, he reeked of demon blood.

"Stay out of my way if you want to live." Her announcement was more of a warning than a condemtion. She could have easily executed him right there and then but she chose not to; she would not fight unless provoked.

The rain fell harder and thicker, matting his hair to his face, causing his crimson Fire Rat robe to churn into a deep shade of burgundy as it washed away the prudent blotches of dirt and mud from her body, leaving only scratches and bruises in its place. She furrowed her eyebrows and locked her glare; if in the case he induced a challenge her spirit was prepared to fight but her body resisted. Without desire of permitting him to ravage her in such a feeble state, she decided to take her leave, her body in need of much recovery.

However, her grand exit was not as monolithic as he or she expected. Her mind was faint and her body tenuous; not even a single step did she take before she collapsed under her own weight. She descended, headfirst, crashing down on the once solid dirt puddle of mud. He blankly stared at her for a couple of seconds; there was something so exquisitely elicit about watching her slowly die. It excited him.

And then it occurred to him. With the priestess unconscious he could easily take the Shikon Jewel for himself.

He crept closer to her with delicacy, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty. He gently turned her on her back and caressed her slender neck in hopes of retrieving the precious jewel she wore as decor but found nothing. He rummaged through her kimono and even as there were no signs of the stone he didn't feel disappointed. Perhaps he was using the artifact as an excuse to touch her.

The earth began to rumble and lightning tore through the sky; it was time to leave. He ascended her in his arms, bridal style, and walked toward her village; leaving her sprawled before the town's Shinto shrine for the villagers to handle the morning after. He resented leaving her like that; all he wanted to do was hold her but he doubted she shared the same expectations and disappeared into the woods.

He faced her again after that night. Reconciled with his hanyou abilities once more, he decided to pay the miko a little visit; the matter of the Shikon Jewel was yet to be discussed. He raided her town but she was not present. He savaged the woods but the day was clean from battle. He traveled across the meadows; emptiness was its only inhabitant.

He had tried to sniff her out but her scent was faint. That night he hadn't been able to pick up her odor with a mere human nose. Giving up on his search, he tried a serendipital approach. He carelessly roamed around making blind turns here and there hoping he'd run into her. After a good ten minutes of 'Not looking for her' he grew weary; he was never a patient being.

"Where the hell is she?" He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed; he would not take another step.

"Are you looking for the priestess?" He felt a small tug on his sleeve and looked down.

A young girl with jet black hair and brown eyes draped with a veil stared at him. She wore a light orange child-size kimono patterned with blue flowers. Her eyes were blank; she had no spirit. She was neither friendly nor threatening and he knew she wasn't human.

"Yes."

The girl nodded and pointed beyond a small hill north of the village. "There, in the hot springs."

"How do you know she-" He twirled around searching for the unknown child but she was gone. He dismissed the mysterious being and traveled north.

The air was overwhelmingly musk. Beads of sweat gathered around his brow as he made his way toward the hot spring; maybe he would enjoy a relaxing bath after battling the miko. He reached a dead end atop a small cliff. Walking toward the edge he peered below and to his wondrous surprise he spotted the priestess bathing at the center of a decollated hot spring.

A faint blush crept along his cheeks and he decided to let her finish her routine before the fight. He turned away but unknowingly found himself looking back. She was slender yet built; her bruised skin had healed and glowed a healthy porcelain tone. Her lustrous ebony hair was no longer restrained by that tenuous ribbon anymore as it gracefully ran down her back and pooled around her body like an aquatic halo.

His eyes widened as she swooned a small bucket filling it with water and pouring it over her head. The hot liquid enveloped her entire frame, beads of the substance trailing around her curves as she bent down for more. He never recalled ever seeing a nude woman before and a miraculous sight it was! She was not only pure at heart but gorgeous in physique. A little unfair one might think, there had to be a catch.

And then he spotted something at shore that caught his eye. The strange little girl he had encountered nonchalantly waved at the priestess and this time she was not alone. Beside her stood yet another mysterious child; an almost duplicate. She too bore the same black hair and lifeless eyes. The only difference between the two were their kimonos. While one wore decor of blue flora, the other sported red flowers. They stood side by side carrying the priestess' robes.

The young miko waddled her way out of the stream while he took the opportunity to get closer, expertly pouncing off the cliff making a gentle landing and taking cover behind a large stone.

"Will you be needing anything else Priestess Kikyo?" His dog ears pirked as one of the girls spoke. He smirked, so her name was Kikyo.

"No, thank you."

He watched the young miko dress herself and while preparing himself for battle, his nails already slithering out into rough claws when he noticed one of the little girls staring in his direction. Her pedestial was firm and her gaze was penetrating but she made no sign of denouncing his hide away. Still, he backed away toward secure ground where the miko would not see him.

She finished grooming and retreated her artillery from one of the girls when she too looked into his direction. He flinched and ducked for cover; not knowing what exactly he feared. He remained hidden for a couple of seconds more and when he decided to confront her she was gone. He walked to the spot she had bathed and inhaled deeply, distinguishing her scent.

Peaches.

Cautiously looking around he galloped to the top of the cliff and sniffed the air when he heard a noise from below. He peered down and saw the young priestess looking up at him. Her monotone expression showed no emotion and she merely narrowed her eyes before walking away. The young girls ensued her lead, mysteriously disappearing along the trail. He frowned and his face heated up once more as he watched her leave.

It was truly a waste.

TBC


	2. Inuyasha

Inuyasha

Honey.

Not even in her wildest dreams had she encountered orbs like his. His eyes were sharp but his gaze was tender. Like a kaleidoscope, his pools of gold merged with gelatins of brown and auburn, making it difficult to determine his thoughts or mood. Large in frame; they were rich and soft with a hint of sweetness.

Like honey.

She had caught him spying on her once or twice...give or take a dozen instances. And much like the dulcifying kernel that emblazed his eyes; she found it hard to manage her composure under his glutinous stare. Her movements dragged through the air, her steps were heavy and difficult to maneuver almost as if her feet were coherent to the ground. It was like walking in a deep pool of water under his gaze.

But his expression wasn't always so flaccid. She recalled a time when his eyes incinerated with anger and choler.

It was a polar day in winter when a centaur-like demon attacked her village. Being the town's priestess, she was cut of for her work: one against a mythical creature and his legion of doppelgangers. It was a fearsome battle that ran deep into the woods. Her miko noesis proved to be much more spiritual than anyone could have imagined. Yes, she was strong, but her endurance was minimal. Her mortal body was restless and weary. Fatigue plagued her; fighting back was eventually futile.

And then he came.

Rage pulsated through his veins, gruesomely wedging themselves on his rich porcelain skin, ready to burst. His nails extended in length and his Inu ears alertedly perked while his silver hair prickled outward like a rabid dog. With a disgruntled expression, his canine pearls divulged outward with a snarl. He openly growled; all he needed was a bark. His once chromatic eyes beamed with a thick crimson hyper pigmentation. Blood-filled, his pupils dilated into thin vertical slits that beamed a lime green. They bulged out of their sockets and scanned the scene before him. She feared him that day, but she would never let him know.

He fought with her, side by side, although he would have preferred to fight alone and his intellection was not settled on a mutual partnership. She was a damsel in distress and he was her savior; well, at least that was the situation for him. Devouring most of the battle himself he hardly allowed a soldier's flesh as much as scathe her weapon. He was bent on protecting her and that's how it was going to be.

After the battle, he had effortlessly swooned her over his shoulder and whisked her away into an open clearing near the lake where he tended to her wounds. She was always conservative about her appearance and what was under her kimono was surely a confidential matter known only to her, but he was careless. Most of her wounds fell embedded around her thighs, without commendation his needle claws shredded through her cloak. Her body slightly jerked before becoming placid under his touch as she curiously observed him from the corner of her eye.

Though his actions were nurturing his appearance was still rough; his eyes still radiated cerise and his fangs extended beyond his lower lip. She was afraid to face him but too infatuated to look away. Her innocuous curiosity amused him; a smirk tugged at his lips and in a matter of seconds his pugnacious simulation withered away as quickly as it had appeared. He was softer now and he never took his eyes off her.

Her body heated up as he watched her; it was both flattering and nerve wrecking at the same time. Never had she imagined herself as a demon's object of desire, after all she was only human and a miko at that. What would a demon want with a priestess?

Would he hurt her? Kill her?...Love her?

"W-what's your name?" She had found herself asking without recollection of even wondering about said question.

He arched a thin eyebrow, peculiar on its own. Where his main fell grey his brow sported a black charcoal. A smug adorned his muscular yet feminine features and he narrowed his eyes before replying.

"Inuyasha."

She smiled despite the somatic pressure he applied on her wounds. "Thank you for helping me." He now focused on anything but her; he didn't count on her trying to befriend him and he suddenly felt the urge to run away.

"Don't mention it." He securely fastened a knot on the 'bandage' he had wrapped around her knee, concocted with a strand of cloth from her celestial robes.

She disappointedly watched him get up and before she knew it, words leaked from her mouth once again. "My name is-"

"Kikyo." He looked back over his shoulder. "I know." He took his leave with a leap into the air, galloping from tree top to tree top and ultimately disappearing into the forest.

She motionlessly lay on the ground for a couple of seconds after his departure; her skin churning at the mental representation of his hands on her bare body. His assistance was intimidating and territorial and it was cerntain that he would never hurt her.

TBC-Please read and review.


	3. Halfbreed Love

Half-breed love

He was unexplainably drawn to the woman like a moth to the flame.

At first he had presumed his craving only hungered for the Shikon Jewel, he was half demon after all; but his mortal attributes thirsted for more. Her beauty was exquisite and her physique was phenomenal. Indeed she was a lustrous woman held back by her destiny as a priestess.

A priestess. There was no way she would accept his half-breed love.

Still, his infatuation gave him the patience and restriction to befriend her with platonic intentions. Surprisingly she held interest in him and responded to his cordial gestures. He was unparalled and she wanted an animate. Her genial hospitality allowed him to bloom. He was no longer concealed to a solitary habituation and vice versa.

They became the best of 'friends' and within time they even began to share the same roof. It was unclear as to who implied the situation of living together and it wasn't an important subject to explore; what's done is done, end of discussion. Luckily for them, the priestess resided in a hut abstracted about a mile away from the village, conveniently constructed to absolve the town from potential demon threats and her younger sister Kaede resided with a relative for the same reason; privacy was a luxury they could afford.

They contently resided as roommates, and he found life with the miko to be quite blissful. He loved going home with her after a hard day and he loved the sight of her in the morning. At first he slept outside though he had the complete authority to reside in any place or room of the cabin. He then slithered his way into the guest room on the left wing and later occupied an empty corner in the miko's bedroom like a house pet. But as time passed he found that it was alright to sleep next to her, wrap his arm around her as she slept or snuggle with her and she gave no objection.

But could a man and a woman be JUST FRIENDS?

Presumably the common answer was no, proven by the priestess herself. As memory serves, it was she who crossed the boundary of friendship.

They had met in their usual topographic point south of the village; a reserved bantam meadow surrounded by trees. He was running late as usual and she decided to meditotically sit while he arrived.

"Kikyo." She loved it when he called her out. Her name oozed out of his lips like creamy velvet. She contently watched him walk towards her. "What is it?"

She looked up at him; her eyes gleamed with a sad smile and she spoke no words. He had grown use to her nonchalant personality and he would wait until she was ready. Moments later she broke the silence.

"Inuyasha, what do I look like? Do I look human to you?"

He scrunched his face and crossed his arms over his chest. Was it a trick question? He recalled her logically toying with him a couple of times; she really enjoying rattling his brain and he would not let her make a fool out of him one more time.

"I'm not falling for it again." He arched his brow thinking he had stumped her.

She blinked and turned her attention to the ground. "Sometimes..." Her voice was hushed and tender. "Sometimes I just hate the way I am."

He hesitantly sat next to her with delicacy. Was it a game? "What are you talking about Kikyo?"

She lightly shook her head and stifled a sniffle. "Nevermind." He leaned over trying peer at her hidden face but she responded by edging away.

"Kikyo." He scooted next to her. "What's bothering you?" He grabbed her hand. She shivered under his touch; his hands were always cold.

"Inuyasha." She placed her fragile hand over his sturdier one. "You like me, right?"

His cheeks began to tint as he lightly trembled inside. His heart ferociously pumped blood, he chocked on his own saliva. She worriedly scanned him, searching for the answer in his eyes. Nervously, he looked away without a word.

_'Idiot.'_ He cursed himself as he felt her stand up.

"Where are you going?" He called out. She halted without looking back.

"Home."

Dumbfounded, he decided to reside in solace for a couple of hours before returning to village and even then his paces dragged delaying the homecoming. When he reached the hut he stood at the foot of the front door and carefully listened. He didn't hear any movements and the priestess' allure was weak. He stepped inside and roamed around. The sky had already darkened, the only light to illuminate his path was the crescent moon in the sky peering through the window. The miko's personal scent reinforced as he crept deeper into the house; he was getting closer.

"Kikyo?" The paper glazed door slid to the right and he poked his head in.

The room itself was illuminated by a lone candle in the north wall; the priestess meditated before it. Her hair was untied and was free to roam her back while her robes were loosened. She gave no sign of response to his call. He crept towards her and stood behind her. His hands clutched into fists and still she would not acknowledge him.

His chest firmed up and his heart pounded. "Kikyo...I do...like you." He breathed out yet.

He sat next to her and took her hand; confirming his previous statement with greater determination. "I do like you." He cupped her chin making her face him. "Do you like me?" The question hesitatingly seeped out of his lips; he was afraid to ask.

The priestess blankly stared at him. Her large ebony eyes gleamed before closing. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his. He resisted at first but settled into it soon after. Her lips were soft as were his and their saliva sweet when entwined with one another. Though the urge to ravage her rumbled within him he held back; surprised by the miko's forwardness and hunger.

Just as she was the one to initiate the kiss she was the one to break it off. "Inuyasha." She rested her forehead on his and whispered over his lips. "When I met you I stopped being a miko."

"Kikyo." He caressed her cheek.

Her eyes communicated with him as her hand took hold of his. "Put your hands on me." She whispered and maneuvered his clawed hand down her swan neck resting it over her breast.

"Kikyo...I don't think we sh-"

"Please..."

He furrowed his brow unsure of himself but her eyes gave him all the permission he needed. He kissed her once more while gripping her chest with confidence. Slowly she descended on her back as he followed; landing on top of her. He fluttered her with butterfly kisses and let his hands roam her curves. Her petite hands rested on his shoulders; gripping and pulling his robe wanting him to get closer to her if possible. The single belt that held her kimono in place magically untied itself; allowing him more access to her body.

His lips grazed over skin claiming every inch of her. Her arms slithered out of the overly sized sleeves and the air prickled her exposed skin. His eyes widened and his mouth watered as he gaped at her nudity. Despite being unsupported, her breast haughtily hung firm and the cold breeze and excitement caused her mammilla to harden.

His eyes widened and his mouth watered. He dared to fondle her right breast. Her back arched as he suckled at it; gently nipping it careful not to pierce the delicate skin with his canine fangs. He pulled back and removed his robe; pulling the first piece over his head and letting the undergarment slide down his muscular shoulders. She feasted with her eyes and roughly pulled him toward her and crashed her lips against his once more.

Her gasps and light moans tickled his sensitive ears in the most exhilarating way. He lapped spontaneous parts of her body just to get a reaction and that he did. As he worked her belly she impatiently tugged at his trousers. He smirked before removing the last article of clothing as well as hers. Her pale skin glowed under the faint light of the candle and he marveled at the sight of it for a couple of seconds.

Her face flushed as she felt him observed her; as if her were scrutinizing or judging but the dazed expression in his eyes assured him that he was all but displeased. He carefully landed on top of her petite body. Their skin was equally soft and creamy enhancing the intimacy as they brushed against one another. While his lips claimed hers, his hands worked her frame. He caressed, groped, and traced his hand traveling from her breast down her belly and into her thighs almost as if registering the memory with his fingers.

She felt him harden against her and as if instinct, she blindly reached down and gripped his member. He gasped and bewilderedly looked at her. Her eyes seemed to smile and her parted lips begged for more. Neither one expected the situation to go this far but there were no objections as too how far it could and would go.

"Inuyasha." Her voice quivered. "I want to be yours...completely."

He nodded and lowered himself on her, resting his hands on either sides of her. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and let him take control. Feeling him maneuvering about she felt a sharp tightening pain from her lower region.

"Hmm." She grunted and scrunched her eyes the more and a small gasp escaped his lips; neither was prepared for the entry.

"Are you ok?" He whispered and she nodded. He too nodded and within seconds they were entangled in a rhythmic dance.

In, out, in, out, in, out. Back, front, back, front, back front...

He fondled her breast all the while; her heavy pants and moans jolted him with a surge of energy and pleasure. Feeling himself harden all the more, he began to pick up the pace.

"Kikyo." He grit his teeth and gripped her thighs slightly picking her up, as he felt the end was near. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his back.

"Inu..." She looked up at his determined eyes.

She watched him thrust into her; harder and deeper.

Her pupils dilated and she inhaled one more sharp breath of air that caught in her throat as her body stiffened. His nails dug into her thighs as he rampagingly pounced her.

"Inuyasha!" She shut her eyes and arched her back. Her nails clawed on his back.

His stomach tightened and rumbled at his climax. He sat back, without loosing contact, and lifted her on top of him. Sitting on him, he wrapped his arms around her and maneuvered her body to move accordingly. His eyes rolled back and he couldn't contain the demon inside. At the point of his climax he openly growled and sunk his fangs into her delicate neck.

She gasped; the pain buzzing through her body becoming pleasurable while it rang in her ears. She lifelessly clung to him as she felt him empty himself within her. He suckled at her wound and held her close.

"You're mine." He whispered in her ear.

Her arms slowly wrapped around him as he lowered himself on his back taking her with him. He heavily panted and closed his eyes. Rest would come soon.

TBC


	4. Til Death do us Part

**'Til death do us part**

Did he love her?

The question was boarding line of stupid, of course he did.

Was he willing to sacrifice for her?

**--------**

After the death of his mother he had always envisioned himself a solitary being. Half breeds aren't exactly ushered to the top of the popularity chain and he had made peace with his exclusive nature. He had endured sole years constructing unsocial barricades around himself and within a matter of days she was able to break through them with ease. The surprising thing was that not once did he oppose to her intrusion but astonishingly obliged to her company. In the end it wasn't a question of life in solitude but an await of a kindred spirit; the pup only wanted a soul mate.

He hungered for her touch and ached for her beauty. Indeed he was truly infatuated and it seemed as though he loved everything about her. He loved her cool collective walk, her low mysterious tone of voice, the wisdom that transcended beyond her youth, her long ebony hair contrasted so positively against her pale skin, the way her lips parted open while she slept, how she shivered under his touch causing her skin to prickle with goose bumps...he could think of a thousand more platitudes to add to the list but then a whole day would be decapitated with predicated attributes and their time would be anything but wasted.

Yes, she was the woman for him and he was the man for her. But the thing was, he wasn't a man...not a full one at least.

He would humbly take the priestess as his wife but something inside told him she wouldn't subside to a half-breed husband. What was the point of marrying a demon if he's going to live on forever in his youth while you wither away? Would their relationship be socially accepted? And what of the child? Would the mixture produce an even more horrendous creature? This delinquent obstacle gnawed away at his mind with persistence.

So the question remained; was he willing to sacrifice for her?...Anything and everything.

It would benefit both worlds, really. Demons would no longer be a threat, her duty as priestess would be terminated and he would have a normal life. So it was settled...that day he would become human for her.

He hardly caught a wink of sleep that night; frittering with cold feet and he wasn't sure if it was due to excitement or fear. She on the other hand was unnaturally calm and cool. She had kept things organized and confidential, much like her personality, and reserved an engagement by the meadow near the forest where they first interacted. His stomach churned in anticipation; daylight made a laggard entrance and his mind swooned; as of high noon their lives would change forever.

"Where are you going?" Her rustling had woken him from the little sleep he had attributed by luck and he rolled on his back, rubbing his eyes while yawing. His distorted vision collected and he could see from the dim rays of light seeping through the window that it was merely the crack of dawn.

She continued to gather her things without facing him. "Kaede warned me about a demon by the lake." Grabbing her bow and staff, she walked to the door and stopped midway.

"About today..." She halted herself from finishing the sentence and turned her head to the side where she could spot him from the corner of her eye.

"Meet me under the oak tree near the meadow at noon." Her tone was mischievous and there was no need for further explanation.

He yawned once more and smirked in content though still feeling a bit uneasy. It was early still and he was not going to waste his morning pining with the jitters so he decided to go back to sleep when he heard the door open just as he lay down.

"Inuyasha." His ears perked and he gave no response; perhaps the intruder would leave if they thought he was asleep.

"Inuyasha I know ye are wake; I heard ye talking with sister Kikyo." Kaede of course, there was no other person who spoke in outdated speech; he found her archaic tone quite amusing actually but sometimes the child could be so intrusive. He bit his lip in remembrance to her little discovery when she found him and the priestess huddled in the same mat embracing each other. Boy, he never heard the end of it.

"Yeah, so?" He frowned and deprived himself from spilling out any more ill-bred remarks, she was feisty and she would only bite back.

"Are ye really going to do it?" He turned around and propped himself on his elbow as she eyed him with suspicion and concern.

"Do what?"

Her little eyes narrowed. "Ye know what I am taking about."

He flopped down and turned around; lying down with his back facing her. "Yeah." His mouth was suddenly dry.

She frowned in annoyance; he wasn't the greatest conversationalist. "Ye better not ruin things; I will hunt ye myself if ye ever harm sister Kikyo." She huffed taking her leave and he chuckled. She was invasive, yes, but she always made a quick exit.

He sighed in relief though her little 'threat' echoed in his Inu ears; settling with a more grave theme than before. His eyebrows knotted and he grumbled.

"I wouldn't dare hurt her." He whispered before his eyelids dropped under their own weight; his mind consiated into a newly found sedated lullaby.

* * *

She took her finger out of her mouth and lifted it to eye level observing the line of blood that secreted from a thin slit about half an inch in length. She suckled the remaining residue and wrapped a strip of her torn robe around the wound. The abrasive cloth irritated the cut and she tried her best to ignore the bothersome somaesthesia; she should be glad, the battle was fierce and she was able to walk away with only a minimal cuts and bruises. But still, there was an astonishing somatic sensation in the smallest wounds that nobody could deny. Which led her to another sensation she couldn't ignore...one she hadn't been able to take control of. 

Confusion.

Her heart was filled with infatuated desire. It fluttered in her chest and caught in her throat; she couldn't ignore the buzz that irritated her mind nor the overwhelming joy that bubbled within her. But it was a scary joy...she was afraid.

She feared the engagement, she feared the transformation, and she feared a broken heart...but heartbreak was a risk she was willing to take for him.

Her body began to perspire within her large drapes of clothing and her face began to heat up. Squinting her eyes, she shielded them with her hand and looked up at the sky. The sun's perpendicular angle signaled the arrival of noon and her stomach twisted. Her feet began to drag against the earth as she neared the meadow and she began to pant like an overweight child out of breath which caused her to become lightheaded. She could spy the meadow in the distance and her heart skipped a beat; the most awaited event of her life and all she wanted to do was run away.

She gulped the sudden knot that formed in her throat and took a deep breath; gripping the precious jewel in her hands. She felt a presence nearby and there was no doubt in her mind that it was him. He was coming up from behind pouncing like a swift gazelle. She turned her head to the side and she could see him approaching from the corner of her eye. And then she felt it...that undeniable ail sensation that registered as pain.

Her ears rang with a metallic awareness of claws digging into her back like tiny blades slicing her skin like chilled butter; not too soft..not too tough. A pained gasp escaped her lips as she felt her life ooze out of her newly formed openings. Blood spilled out and tainted her white robe as she blindly tapped her injured shoulder blade. Her bloodline profusely secreted triggering a featherbrained sensation in the back of her head. Her body stumbled and he sadistically watched her helplessly fall forward, dropping the Shikon Jewel at the same time.

Her hand trembled as she tried to retrieve it but was struck down by his stomping feet. Her ears clogged into an almost deafening state due to her massive blood loss; his voice seemed but a mere echo in the distance.

"Fool, I had no desire what so ever to become human." He chuckled and her heart stopped. Everything happened so fast and for a second she doubted her conciousness. There was no logical reason why he would do such a thing, she must be delirious.

"But I will take the jewel, thanks." He picked the gem up and mockingly smirked.

Though weak, she managed to steadily lift herself biting her lip to suppress the excruciating pain in her back. His vile grin was undeniable as the seering pain her wounds produced. It was real and it was happening.

She watched him gallop away and tears threatened to fall from her ebony eyes but she wouldn't cry. Her eyelids fluttered. "Traitor..." Her face formed into a scowl as she grit her teeth. "TRAITOR!" She howled.

* * *

He was running late...again. 

"Sorry Kikyo." He sprinted through the forest and burst through a thick bush exploding into the meadow. He panted and looked around but she was no where in sight.

"Kikyo?" He paced around; dumbfounded.

A metallic scent screamed for his attention, wafting through his nostrils as if luring him to an unknown destination. He looked down at the stained earth and picked a granule or two of the tainted dirt, bringing it up to his nose.

Sniff. Sniff. Blood...Kikyo's blood.

"Kikyo!" He hollered and rummaged around searching for any signs of a struggle. Traces, marks, articles, God forbid his lover's dead body.

In the distance, the hooves of a horse galloping resonate and his ears excitedly quirked, knowing the sound all too well. It was the miko's horse and it was nearby. He chased the distant sound hoping he'd find the priestess at the end of the line.

"Kikyo?" The galloping stopped and he automatically halted, searching for the sound again. And then a new scent drifted under his nose.

Peaches. The priestess was near.

He aimlessly walked around sniffing the air; the pungent stench of blood registering once again.

Peaches and blood.

Fear recoated within him when he heard rustling beyond the trees.

"Ki..." WOOSH!!! A sacred arrow cut through the air and blazed right by him.

He ducked and rolled; watching the arrow embed itself in a tree. He looked at the direction it came from and scrutinized his attacker. The priestess firmly stepped forward despite her lack of energy. Her once white robes were now tainted a charcoal burgundy of dry blood.

"Kikyo?" He called to her but his plea caused her to flinch and retrieve another arrow.

"Die." She hissed and her hands shook while trying to hold a steady aim on the clueless demon.

"Wh..." WOOSH!!! The arrow released and swerved to the right of him, grazing his cheek.

He gaped at her with a depressive expression as she edged closer with another arrow at hand. She was bent on killing him and he was ready to fight. His claws itched in that irritable way that caused him to crack his knuckles. His teeth clenched and his face flushed with anger and depression.

"Sister!" A tauntive howl echoed and it was none other than Kaede. "Sister!" She ran toward the priestess and tugged at her arm unaware of the miko's wounds. "The Jewel..." She panted. "It's back at the hut."

The priestess placed a hand on the child. "Kaede, I want you to hide in the mills; I don't want you to see what I have to do." She dolefully warned the little girl knowing very well that even though she and the half-breed held their disagreements they mixed very well and she didn't want the young child to witness a murder.

"No." The child courageously protested. "Please don't hurt him." The priestess frowned and looked about; the half demon was undeniably quiet. Her eyes narrowed toward his previous position; he was gone.

"Do as I say!" The priestess demanded as she mounted her stallion with a noticeable hitch to her step. With a simple pull of the reign the horse jolted and sped away leaving the child helpless and abandoned.

* * *

_'My friend, huh?...Yeah, right.'_

He ransacked through the forest making his way back to the hut. His hands curled into furious fists causing his claws to dig into his palms.

_'My lover?'_

He barged through the front door and eyed the jewel perfectly displayed on a pedestal in the center of the room.

_'Certainly not!'_

He grabbed the stone with his blood stained hand and dashed out the door. His Inu ears wiggled picking up on the horse's trail. He maliciously looked down at the precious gem in his hand and drooled with perversion.

_'You'll regret the day you betrayed me Kikyo.'_

"Inuyasha!" The miko was near and it was his cue to leave.

Darting into the northern woods he fiercely sprinted, looking over his shoulder every now and then. After running a couple of miles into the forest he drastically decelerated and halted in a small clearing corralled by four large trees. His nose twitched and his ears perked as he searched for the miko's scent and sound within the natural soundtrack of the wild forest.

A snarl there resembling that of a horse but it could have easily come from a villager's cattle nearby.

The faint aroma of peaches over there but he could be mistaking the pungent odor with its compadable cousin the nectarine; the forest _was_ known for its variety in produce.

Suddenly, the rustic stench of blood by the bushes and he had found her. He chuckled and secured the gem in his hand while leaping into the air. Not wasting time, the priestess secured an arrow in place and blindly fired at its moving target. Hopefully her extensive years of archery practice gave her the advantage despite her careless steering.

"DIE INUYASHA!" She commanded and the dull arrow blazed with a pink and violet concoction creating the simple weapon into the miko's signature sacred arrow.

Confident of himself he needn't look back as he made his get away when all of a sudden...success!

_'Ugh...'_

His smug expression twisted into a pained scowl with a twitching eye. He found himself pinned against one of the overgrown plants as his hand longingly reached out at the lost treasure descending out of his grasp.

"Kik-Kikyo?" He pensively eyed the raging priestess who gave him no sympathy. "I...thought we..." His words trailed off as did his conscious mind. His arm lifeless fell back against the trunk and his head swung to the side like a doll.

Her hand clutched the bow until her knuckles turned white and she could not find the strength to move. Her eyes fixated on her lover's scene of death and she felt a sense of pleasure. She swallowed though her throat was dry and limped toward the gem that lay on the grown. Her trembling hand managed to retrieve it as Kaede and a couple of villagers made their entrance.

"Sister!" The young girl rushed to her sister's aid trying to ignore the pup's lifeless corpse hanging by the tree.

"Kaede." Her voice was hoarse as she forced each word out. "I want you to burn the jewel along with my body."

"Lady Kikyo?" Some of the villagers questioned. Her injuries were not dangerously fatal; was she choosing death over life?

"Sister." The girl's voice quivered but she did not oppose to the offer.

"Please..." The priestess continued. "Do me this favor..." Her voice trailed into a hushed whisper. "And never forget that I love you." Her eyes rolled back as her body slumped sideways onto the ground.

And that day, the two lovers died.

TBC


	5. A Day in the Life

Hello everyone, my apologies for the excruciating delay. Well, I shouldn't say excruciating; I know I don't have many fans and I thank those who actually reviewed; I was beginning to feel unappreciated! And I thought to myself, maybe I should stop writing...but I love literature and the art of fanfiction so here I am. I just wanted to add a foot note to avoid confusion. The first chapters were a mere prologue, hence the reason why they were so short and fast-paced, and the upcoming chapters will focus on the present where 50 years have passed yadah, yadah, yadah so I will not embellish in the infamous first impressions between Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Everyone is present and accounted for, so in other words, enjoy the story!

**A day in the life**

_Sit, boy!_

He could already feel it, that undeniable aggression that crushed him down like a ton of bricks long before the words were uttered; he couldn't escape.

_Sit, sit, sit!_

Eyes closed, hands curled into fists, her tongue lashed within her mouth spewing the vexatious utterance with increasing magnitude. He groaned as his body dug deeper into the earth; his crucial resistance proving useless against the intensity of the magic word.

"Kagome!"

Granules of dirt seeped through his lids, lactating his pupils resulting in a spite production of incinerating tears though he would never admit to the pain and her tongue kept lashing. Oh, how his nails itched to nip it out of her head.

"You're so insensitive Inuyasha." Sango nonchalantly sat on plaid sheet with her hand confidantly lingering through a basket of food, compliments of Kagome. She passively shook her head while taking a bite out of a sweet rice ball.

"Leave him alone Sango." The monk Miroku sat next to her, gawking at the ongoing performance. "He's only a man." He tilted his head and plastered a lazy smile that made Sango's stomach churn.

"Correction." She hotly retaliated. "He's _half_ a man." She frowned, knowing very well that the dog would hear her criticism despite the volume or distance of her voice.

"Why are they fighting?" Shippo, the little fox demon and youngest of the clan, was always one to delay the situation. No one was patient enough to nurture such a feeble mind and a result the little fox kept nagging. "Hello? Didn't anyone hear me? Why are they fighting?" He looked toward Kilala, the group's mascot who in response chirped in that delightful way everyone loved.

"So that's how you really feel about me?!?" Kagome screeched, her face red as a beat and eyes bulging out of their sockets.

With a pained scowl, Inuyasha crawled his way out of the newly formed crevice in the earth comically carved in perfect proportion to his body, feeble with pain. "Look Kagome, I-"

"Save your excuses." She revolted with her arms crossed. "I guess there's no use in me sticking around." She wearily looked at the others blankly staring at her and her rage bubbled once more. Wasn't anyone going to object? "Fine." She impatiently tapped her foot. "I'm leaving."

"Huh?" The little fox gasped. "Wait Kagome!" He carelessly tossed his sandwich a side and jolted after the futuristic girl but not before glaring at Inuyasha and muttering. "Good going Inuyasha, now look what you've done."

Alas, having Shippo's words weigh him down like a feather, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, unscathed. "Whatever, we don't need her."

"Pppfff." Sango snickered and quickly looked away taking another bite out of her treat to avoid the demon's gaze.

"Maybe we should go after her." Miroku worriedly eyed the direction Kagome had fled and Inuyasha grunted.

"She'll be fine." Despite having his eyes closed, he could feel the rhetorical stares his comrads were darting. How presumptual, everyone knew Kagome was such a ditz. "She'll be fine!" He protested, still unable to sway the others.

Sango stood up; there was no point in eating, the picnic was ruined. "Men." She clicked her tongue. Inuyasha sighed waiting for her lecture, hoping it wouldn't come, but still waiting.

"How could you do that to her? You know how she sensitive she is." She nagged while taking part in the clean up; helping Miroku fold the blanket. "You've really done it this time."

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Inuyasha commanded but the young vibrant woman continued.

"Men." She clicked her tongue once more. "I can't believe you Inuyasha."

"I can't believe you won't shut up about it." The dog demon cracked his knuckles in that irritable way that motioned his aggression, prohibiting Sango from arguing any further; she'd have to bite her tongue to prevent an outburst.

"Hopefully she gets over it soon." Miroku sighed and smoothly cut the tension between Sango and Inuyasha. Picking up the basket, he quizzically looked at the half demon. "What about Shippo?"

"What about him?"

"Is he going to be alright?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Inuyasha huffed. "Good riddance I say." He looked at the monk who handed him the wooden container. "Leave it, we don't need it." Miroku looked back at Sango who merely shrugged as he tossed the basket to the side as he was ordered.

"So what do we do now? We can't find the Jewel Shards without Kagome." Sango forcingly gulped a lump in her throat, hoping she hadn't enraged the demon. But no, he simply stretched and yawned.

"We'll take a day off and continue when she returns." Fortunately for Sango he hadn't cought the glint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You really think she's gonna come back to you after what you did?" Inuyasha's head snapped and Sango visibly flinched. She was speaking out of line and she walking on thin ice.

Miroku nervously chuckled. "Good idea, we need some rest." He too stretched and yawned while spotting a flock of birds they had been sitting next to waddle a couple of paces forward before descending into the air in scared flight. "Huh?"

"Demon!" A high pitched holler suddenly screeched through the air. "It's the dog demon!"

"Dog demon?" Inuyasha looked about and spontaneously found himself under attack; subduing to an arial attack of rocks and pebbles.

"We told you not to come back!" A stout old man with grey hair threatened, leading a pack of three other men; each more feeble than the one before. "Leave us alone!"

Inuyasha rubbed his head. "I didn't do anything to you!"

The old man shook his head in denial pointing an accusing finger at the inhuman creature. "You're Sesshomaru." His breath seeped through the gaps between his teeth producing a high pitched whistle with every 's' he enunciated. "Ruthless demon."

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku inquired and the accuser nodded.

"I know it's him; I can recognize him from a mile away." His eyes squinted due to his impaired vision; hopefully he wasn't making a fool of himself.

"You're crazy old man, I'm not Sesshomrau." Holding his head high, Inuyasha arrogantly defied; spewing his sibling's name like the vile substance his soul was concocted and the old man stepped back.

"You're a demon aren't you?" A younger fellow with black hair and tanned skin stepped forward.

"Yeah."

"You have the same silver hair." Another added.

"I'm not Sesshomaru!"

"It's true, he's not." The rampaging men turned their attention toward Miroku. "Sesshomaru has distinguishable marks on his face. A purple moon on his forehead and whisker-like slashes on both cheekbones." The four men quizzically turned toward Inuyasha and studied his face; observing him like a foreign object.

"And." Sango intruded. "Sseshoumaru is a full demon. He-" She pointed at a distraught Inuyasha. "Is a mere half demon." There it was again; the word vomit she couldn't control. Did she want to get trounced on? "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers." She quickly added to dispatch herself from the sticky situation.

"I see." The old man rubbed his chin. "We apologize."

"Don't mention it." The half breed announced.

The old man rubbed his head. "I guess it's just another old case of mistaken identity, eh?"

Inuyasha rudely rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Excuse me, sir." Miroku jumped in before the old man could register Inuyasha's brutal description. "I can feel that you and your people are still prising over Sesshomaru." The old man wearily looked up at him. "I don't think you and your people are out of the woods yet." The old man's eyes widened. "I sense an ominous presence lingering around your town." Miroku gravely concluded and Sango snickered.

"Really?"

"Yes." Miroku bowed. "Need not worry for I shall protect your town and replenish the land from these unholy spirits."

"Thank you Monk." The old man humbly bowed and Sango rolled her eyes. Yet another one of Miroku's infamous scheems to gain popularity and wealth; how typical.

"Great timing." A scrawny fellow with blonde hair cleared his throat. "Tonight's the celebration!"

Kilala chirped and jumped into Sango's arms. "Celebration?"

"The new moon appears tonight!" The same scrawny gentleman gleamed. "Every five years we celebrate the coming of the new moon. We lionize with great food and entertainment." He wiggled his eyebrows. "There'll be lot's of pretty women."

Miroku having been lazily distraught from the conversation miraculously perked up at the drop of the word. "What a coincidence!" He grinned, having had his plan outstriped into an even more enjoyable stay.

"Well, it is our day off." Inuyasha pondered, sensing Sango's uncomfortable posture. She hadn't been able to control her mouth; perhaps some rest would ease her up. "Alright, let's go." Or perhaps he agreed only to toy with the woman; he knew very well how covetous she becomes when Miroku flirts; a very amusing source of entertainment and perhaps that would get her off his back.

"The town's not far, this way." The old man waved a fragile hand pointing south beyong two large oak trees. Without a word, the others nodded and formed a single trail behind the old man who led the way.

"By the way, what did Sesshomaru do to your village anyway?" Sango spoke from the back of the pack.

The overly tanned fellow gravely looked over his shoulder. "He slaughtered our demon slayers." He informed, leaving Sango with a sour taste on her tongue.

"Better watch out Sango." Inuyasha coily walked next to her and menacingly hissed into her ear. "Sesshomaru and I share the same blood."

"Don't listen to him Sango." Miroku comforted but to no avail.

Not long before they had begun their trail did they find themselves in the heart of the secluded town. It was not much to look at but it sure was a sight for sore eyes; the life of a traveler was so limited, a day of luxury and pampering didn't sound bad...no, not bad at all.

"Everyone looks so busy." The sound of a high pitched voice startled the crew.

"Shippo? When did you get back?"

The little fox trounced on the monk's shoulder. "About five minutes ago; got here just in time to see Inuyasha stoned." He giggled.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango inquired and Shippo frowned.

"She was really mad; said she was going home." He smiled. "But she'll be back tomorrow, she promised."

Inuyasha snickered while eyeing the celebration in progress. A crowd of people catered various dishes and displayed them on numerous tables while others openly practice their routines.

"I like what I see." Miroku flirtatiously waved at a group of girls in tight-fighting kimonos; each a different shade of pink.

"Lecher." Sango hissed.

"I own the largest hut south of the village." The old man pointed at a wooden cabin adored with shingles and chimes. Miruko smiled as Sango shook her head disapprovingly. "You can stay the night." He suggested as they walked toward it.

Cautiously entering the wooden thresh hold, Inuyasha instinctively closed his eyes and connected with the environment; an aspec he had attributed as a child that made him feel at home wherever he was.

His ears perked, taking in every sound of his surroundings while his feet felt each rumble of every movement. His skin prickled, deflecting the gowl of wind that breezed throught the window. And his nose...his nose twitched. There was a light fragrance in the air that he couldn't distinguish. Hidden amongst the herbs and spices of the food but overpowering to the essence of a lingering body.

It was sweet and pungent at the same time, arriving with a wave of nostalgia. The scent was at the tip of his nose yet so far away. It smelled like...

"Shitaki mushrooms!" Shippo's outburst brought him back to reality. "My favorite!" The little fox gawked at a bowl full of the substance as they entered the kitchen.

"I only have two rooms to offer." The old man bowed his apologies.

"No problem." Sango smiled. "I'm sure the boys won't mind sharing." She looked at Miroku who was too occupied scoping out what appeared to be the old man's maid and a disconnected Inuyasha looking out the window.

"The celebration begins at sunset." There was a mischievous twinkle in the old man's eye. "Don't be late." He cooed and left his guest to settle.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go have some fun." Miroku rubbed his hands.

"What about the 'ominous presence' you felt?" Sango defiantly prohibited him from moving further.

Pushing the gentle woman aside, Miroku concluded. "I'll just plaster some spell scrolls all over town." He darted out the door.

"Forget about him Sango." Shippo spoke, noting her uncomfortable expression. "We'll have fun without him, right Inuyasha?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" The dog demon snapped back and continuously blinked.

"Are you alright?"

That scent was so tantalizing. "Yeah, I'm fine." He could almost taste it. "I think I'll go for a walk; I'll be back by sun down."

Shippo and Sango look at each other in confusion. "I guess it's just you and me." They spoke in unison.

* * *

It was bitter, it was sweet, it was sloppy and it was neat. The aroma prickled his senses and made him crazy; he had to get away. Retracing their tracks he made his way out of town and back into the small clearing that they had occupied earlier that day. The scent wasn't as strong there but it still lingered in his mind. 

"What is it?" He sat down; legs and arms crossed and eyes closed. "It's so familiar."

He pensively meditaded; attempting to recollect his lost memories and he's keep ground even if it took him all night to retrace his roots. And suddenly, like a lightning bolt, a vision of Kagome flashed through his mind.

* * *

"Stupid Inuyasha." It was nearly sunset and Kagome impatiently paced back and forth aggravated by the fact that her so called 'friends' still hadn't made an effort to look for her. She had sent Shippo off with a message; that she'd return tomorrow but perhaps they had taken it too seriously which was odd because no one took her seriously. Maybe they just didn't care. 

"Should I go back?" She had only traveled a couple of yards away from the picnic where she moaped around a small clearing beyond a bundle of overgrown oak trees. Finding her way back shouldn't be much an effort.

She sighed and began walking. Her raged had settled and she was already planning her apology. "I guess it's not his fault." She spotted a small piece of vegetation on the ground while passing by a fruit tree.

"He is a man." She bent down and cuped it in her hands. Inhaling deeply and looked ahead; hopefully they hadn't traveled too far.

* * *

He didn't recall being drowsy; sleep didn't normally cross his mind, not even at night. It felt nice though, this sedated lullaby that cradled him but something called out to him in the distance. 

That scent!

The essence wafted through his nostrils, more powerful than before. His eyes fluttered open and he spotted a tangy produce lingered under his nose.

Peaches!

The sweet and sour fruit slumped onto his hands and he quizzically looked up. "Kagome?"

"Hey." She sympathetically smiled and sat next to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home." He absentmindedly gripped the peach, piercing the delicate skin of the fruit with his sharp claws.

"Yeah well, I didn't. I just told Shippo to tell you that."

Grasping the fruit and lifting it up to eye level, he seriously examined it.

"Found it by those trees over there. I think it's the last one; it looks really sweet."

He held it with both hands and sighed. The all too familiar aroma always dampened his mood; but at least he pin pointed the source.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her and smirked. "You know that's not the way I feel about you." He carefully chose his words; he never liked to express his emotions.

"I'm not your slave."

"I know."

"If you want ramen then boil your own water next time."

He chuckled and threw the peach in the air, catching it in one swift movement. "Come one, the sun is almost setting." He got up and held out his hand.

She willingly took it, though confused. "So?"

"The celebration's about to start."

"What celebration? And where are Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala?"

His eyes gleamed. "Long story; come on let's go." He grinned and took a hearty bite out of the peach.

Peaches. His favorite.

TBC- It rambles, I know; but I have to build the plot. Thanks for reading!


	6. Morning Constitutions

**Morning Constitutions**

"What do you mean you're _human_?" Sango chocked out as she ran side by side the so-called 'ferocious dog-demon;' speculating his assorted image from the corner of her eye.

His now chocolate orbs narrowed in annoyance at her nagging inquiry and he quickened his pace hoping to outrun her.

"What part of human don't you understand?" He growled as she expertly caught up to his average sprint and he cursed his minimal human abilities.

"Where exactly are we going?" Free from the tedious chore, Shippo carelessly poised himself on Kagome's shoulders; tugging on her unruly frizz.

Short of breath, Kagome huffed. "I don't know." She sheepishly replied and looked at Miroku. The monk nodded and both recipients began to decelerate.

"Why are you stopping?" Inuyasha quickly whirled around while Sango paced a couple of steps more, coming to an eventual halt behind him; she too stricken with a bewildered expression.

"Inuyasha, is this really necessary?" Kagome nervously spoke up. "Why are we running?"

"What do you mean why?" Inuyasha baffled. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm human!"

"Yeah, and you failed to explain why." Sango sighed, unstrapping her Hiraikotsu from her back. "We just started running out of no where...I bet we look like lunatics."

Inuyasha sighed; reluctant to give explanations. "Well...you see, all half demons turn human on the arrival of the new moon." Eyes closed, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now that I'm indisposed; we have to hide, our safety depends on it!" He dramatically concluded and the others blankly stared.

"That's it? That's why you woke us up in the middle of the night?! I could have been sleeping right now!" Shippo yawned.

"What do you mean _that's it_? This is serious!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. We can manage without your hanyou charisma for one day." Miroku playfully waved his hand in the air and smirked.

"Yeah." Kagome added. "Everyone's asleep; we'll be alright."

"Evil doesn't rest Kagome." Inuyasha grit his teeth as a small acorn plopped from a tree branch above him; landing on his head with a thump. "You see!" He picked the dry ordeal from the ground and lifted it to eye level.

Sango rolled his eyes and slapped his hand, causing him to drop the acorn. "Ok, that's enough." She looked around. "Thanks to this pointless jog; we're now too far from the village to go back."

Kagome batted her eyes. "Let's just stay here and make camp." She bent down and began to unpack the necessary equipment for their unexpected refugee from her overly sized bag.

"I didn't even get to say good bye." Dolefully, Miroku sat on the ground, Indian style.

"To who?" Shippo grazed the grass, scavenging for the abandoned acorn.

"The ladies of the village of course." Miroku grinned and Sango sighed.

"Oh please; you nearly scared half the population away. Those poor girls." She shook her head and Miroku smirked.

"Do I detect a hint of jeal-"

"Don't even think about it." Sango hissed before the Monk could finish his sentence. Roughly discarding her boomerang bone aside she briskly whisked by him.

Miroku watched her steam and smiled. "She'll give in eventually." He looked at Kagome. "Just gotta practice on the old charm." He wiggled his eyebrows and Kagome sheepishly smirked.

"Cool it Romeo." She shook her head and walked away with a towel at hand.

Shippo bounced toward Miroku and sat beside him. "I think she forgot your name."

Spotting Inuyasha nervously pacing around, Kagome sighed. "Here." She handed him the towel. Inuyasha awkwardly looked at the garment and took it, wiping his face with it.

"Don't do that!" Kagome snatched the overly sized portion of cloth from his hands. "It's for your hair." She walked behind him and pulled back his lustrous ebony hair.

"We're going to cover your hair so no one will notice that you're human." She draped the towel over his head, using it as a bandana to cover his mane.

Inuyasha fidgeted and scowled. "I look like a girl."

"No, you don't. Now stop squirming or you gonna mess it up!"

Watching the two, Sango shook her head. "So, how long will you be 'indisposed' for?" She commented, mocking Inuyasha's previous choice of words; luckily he didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

"Until sun rise." He sat down.

Smiling, Kagome walked toward the others, handing each an individual blanket.

"Let's get some rest."

-----

From the little sleep captured, the clan arose at the peak of the afternoon and paraded around their housing quarters; indulging in a mid day bite under a small quarantine of maple trees. As Kagome, Shippo, and Sango occupied themselves with the usual cookery, Muroku and Inuyasha nonchalantly sat side by side engaging in a personal lecture.

"A spider?"

Nodding in response to Miroku's inquiry, Inuyasha unseemly traveled within the assorted battles in his memory.

"My Wind Scar didn't even scathe him." He shook his head. "I merely managed to rip the clothes off his back and that's when I saw it."

"I still don't follow." Miroku cupped Kilala in his arms patting her head, tracing denoted spots of fur with his fingers. "Like a stain?"

Inuyasha nervously took the mystical cat from the monk's hands and cradled her; hiding her singed hair. "A burn..." He breathed out. "His skin looked burned."

"Interesting." Leaning forward and propping his arm on his thigh, Miroku quizzically rubbed his chin. "What do you suppose it means?"

"Guys!" Kagome wailed. "Soup's on!"

Miroku's eyes brightened. "Well there's no sense in solving puzzles on an empty stomach." He stood up and looked down. "Coming?"

Inuyasha nodded and allowed Miroku to walk a few steps ahead. Watching Kilala scratch herself behind the ear, he sighed, noting the hair she shed as she continued to scratch.

"Close one." He whispered and walked toward the others. Kilala chirpped and followed suit.

-----

Creeping along the dark chamber, the aero vixen slinked her way across the room toward a small luminous mirror on a podium. Gleaming, it's radiation simmered into a timid pool of colors; revolting themselves into images as she got closer. Grazing her finger up and down the mystical face of the reflector, she observed the moving image it produced.

Her red pulsing eyes widened and narrowed. "That girl..." She scrutinized the visage of a young girl, Kagome, and pondered in the back of her mind why her lord fixated his attention on her so much.

"Kagura."

The feisty hellcat froze and bit her tongue. Shivers ran down her spine and she slowly backed away from the mystical mirror, reluctant to turn around.

"Naraku." She finally spoke and braced herself.

"What were you doing in my room?" In his usual concealed apparel, Naraku glided toward the podium of his occult reflector and looked down on his intruder.

"I was..."

He swiftly whirled around and narrowed his eyes, cutting her short, independently jumping on to another subject.

"Has the new moon arrived?"

Inhaling deeply, Kagura relaxed and stiffened at the same time. "Yes."

Naraku glanced at her, gloating over her curious posture. "Relax Kagura, you'll get yours in time." She twitched at the drop of his word but stood ground none the less.

She cautiously watched him turn toward the mirror and wave his hand over it. The once image of Kagome blurred and transmuted into an icon of Inuyasha fiddling with what seemed to be a bowl of stew. Carefully sipping from the dish he twinged in pain and cried something inaudible. Though the reflector worked particularly well with images it faltered in audio.

"You know something." Kagura inquired and Naraku mischievously smiled.

"It's more of a hunch."

-----

"Ow! Kagome, it's way too hot!"

"Oh, sorry."

Sango eyed Inuyasha lather his singed tongue with his clawed fingers and shook her head. "A spider?" She faced Muroku who sat beside her, nodding. "What does it mean?"

"Maybe it's a birthmark!" Shippo suggested, lifting his little hemmed shirt. "I got one on my belly."

"A spider shaped birthmark?" Kagome maneuvered the little demon's hands out of the way and lowered his garment back down. "That's creepy."

"No, it wasn't a birthmark." Inuyasha carefully sipped his broth with caution, having learned from his past experience. "It was definitely a burn."

"Should we make something of it?" Kagome ladled a small portion of soup onto Shippo's bowl and looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't know; it might not mean anything at all; we'd just be wasting our time."

Sango leaned over and lifted the 'bandana' on Inuyasha's head, peaking at his restored silver mane and shooting Inuyasha confused which he carelessly shrugged to.

"Isn't he also a half demon?"

"A strong one." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Didn't you say all half demon's become human on the new moon? Last night would have been the perfect time to strike."

Inuyasha sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I was a little unclear on that. I meant to say that **I** turn human on the new moon."

"Are you saying that every half demon has his own day of vulnerability?" Miroku suggested and Inuyasha nodded.

"Great, that's about as promising as finding a needle in a hay stack!" Kagome exclaimed; drawing bleak expressions. "It's an old saying." She smiled and Inuyasha huffed.

"Not this old."

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Shippo nervously quirked his ears and the others looked around.

"You shouldn't let your guard down." Her voice was vain; no doubt it belonged to Kagura.

"Loosing your touch, eh Inuyasha?" She emerged from abstracted view among a swarm of pine bushes; sailing over their heads in her mystical feather like carriage.

Having lost himself, Inuyasha glared; cursing himself for ignoring her scent. "What do you want Kagura?" He spat and Kagura chuckled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She eyed his objectionably odd behavior. "Not feeling like yourself lately?"

"I think she's talking about you know what." Shippo carelessly whispered into Kagome's ear loud enough for Kagura to hear; giving her the signal to strike.

"Didn't think so." She gleamed and took out her fan. "Dance of blades!" She hollered, dramatically waiving her fan, initiating multiple crescent-shaped wind blades at her opponents.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku heroically stepped up, inhaling Kagura's attack into his magical crevice giving her only more confidence in her scheming ploy.

Landing on solid ground, she challengingly moved forward. "Fight me Inuyasha." Inuyasha stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure." He grinned, taking only one step before Kagura unleashed her fury once more.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Her strongest attack initiated from a small vortex on the ground into heaping twisters that reached the sky. Inuyasha backed away as did the others, flailing an arm over their faces to protect themselves from the granules of dirt whisking about.

_'Naraku was right...' _Kagura sadistically rejoiced over their impudence.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "Move!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome trying to stabilize her posture and aim.

WHOOSH!

Kagome's Sacred Arrow whisked through Kagura's cyclones and though her amateur aim missed the target, it managed to graze her arm.

"Ugh..." Kagura back lashed, confused and mystified by Kagome's sudden outburst. She oddly looked at her, unaware of Inuyasha's bolting attack.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha leapt up into the air, carefully dodging the dying twisters and striking Kagura in the face..

"What?" Wide eyed, Kagura absorbed the attack, falling down to her knees, watcing the bandana wrapped around Inuyasha's hair flimsily blow away with her descending tornados. His silver hair fell unsupported and disgruntled and his dog ears pointed backward in rage.

"I don't know why you're here Kagura." Inuyasha menacingly took out his Tetsaiga. "But I suggest you leave." Gripping the handle with both hands, he lowered the blade over her head. "Unless you still want to fight."

Kagura looked up in shock. "Damn, Naraku..." She muttered under her breath, trying to compuse her posture as casually as possible.

"Maybe next time." She ascended into the sky, leaving everyone surprised and confused.

"That was easy." Inuyasha sighed whilst securing his sword back in place.

"What do you suppose that was about?"

Miroku looked at Sango and shrugged. "Who knows."

"Maybe she thought you were still human." Everyone turned to Kagome. "She was acting a little suspicious, like she knew something."

"So, does that mean that Naraku knows about Inuyasha's curse?" Shippo cried.

"It's not a curse and how would he know?"

"Maybe he's been spying on us." Shippo hauntingly spoke, provoking the others to cautiously look over their shoulders.

-----

_'He's a demon again...'_

Naraku hovered over his charmed mirror, scrutinizing the quick battle which he graciously had personal access to.

"Naraku!" Kagura hissed, her rabid rage giving her the needed courage to rampage through Naraku's dormitory and confront him. "You set me up." She accused and Naraku smirked.

"I said it was a hunch." He carelessly shrugged.

"That brat almost killed me." She painfully grabbed her wounded arm.

"That's impossible. You can't die if you don't have a heart." Naraku informed as Kagura's wound miraculously healed itself. "Only I can kill you."

He smirked and looked about. "I want to try something else." He paced toward a paper thin wall. Lightning struck outside his venom castle, illuminating the contents of the other room. On the other side, a young boy obediently poised himself on his knees, ready to take orders.

TBC


	7. The Dog Whisperer

**The Dog Whisperer**

"Inuyasha, now that Naraku knows your secret we're doomed."

Disgruntled, Inuyasha rolled his eyes for about the millionth time that day and frowned, indulging in the bitter penalty of Shippo's nagging. Relying on his superior intelligence, he squandered a response that would luckily stump the chatter box and get him off his back. Arrogantly towering above, he looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"We don't know that he knows and if he does know he doesn't know that we know he knows."

Having been blown away by the unexpected conundrum; Shippo blankly stared into the void giving Inuyasha the upper hand and satisfaction, though the celebration would not last long. One sway of the head and the brain-teaser was meaningless; perhaps the child wasn't as foolish as everyone had expected; he knew well enough to avoid gimmicks and he could smell conjurations from a mile away, after all, he was the master of trickery.

"He knows and we're doomed."

"He's right Inuyasha." Sango spoke; drawing an icy glare from not only Inuyasha but Kagome as well, figures, she had grown quite protective of him and vice versa. "What if Naraku knows? We can't conceal ourselves for ever."

"I didn't want to say anything; but I have to agree with Sango." Miroku visibly twitched as the spot light was referred on him and he too perceived frosty looks from Inuyasha while Kagome sighed, knowing very well that the monk would support the slayer princess. "I mean, Kagura's attack was an unexpected surprise and a suspicious one at that."

Inuyasha rudely lifted his nose and closed his eyes. "What are you driving at? That I'm not strong enough to defeat Naraku or what?"

Distressed by Inuyasha's anticipated bullheaded behavior, Miroku and Sango nonchalantly sighed and nipped their tongues; no further words would penetrate his tenacious intellection. Fortunately Kagome wasn't as hardheaded and her guard was easily fathomed.

"Don't be so hard Inuyasha. I think what they meant to say is that...we...want to be careful on...what precautions to take." She added, though stumbling a bit and gave Miroku and Sango an assuring and supporting smile.

Only Inuyasha would have taken Kagome's sympathetic validation as betrayal and dramatically edged away from her. "You too?" He frowned and huffed. "Well I can handle Naraku any day!" End of discussion.

Watching Inuyasha triumphantly walk ahead, Sango frowned determined to break through his barrier. "Don't take it the wrong way Inuyasha, we just think-"

"Yeah I know what you think." Inuyasha spat; reopening the discourse. "You think I'm weak!"

Shippo heavily sighed, gripping Kagome's shoulder as he perched himself upward on her stature. "Why is he so stubborn?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome inwardly groaned and gently lifted Shippo placing him on solid ground. Gripping the hem of her shirt, she gulped and reluctantly quickened her pace to match his stride. "We just want you to be safe." She sweetly smiled hoping to entice him with her words. "We can't do it without you."

Inuyasha sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I know." He arrogantly smirked and the beast was tamed.

Trailing behind, Sango narrowed her eyes, watching Kagome successfully sway Inuyasha though she herself remained skeptic. "So what do we make of this?" She whispered to Miroku who walked beside her.

"There's nothing we can do." Miroku replied. "We'll just have to wait and see." Ushering his voice as they neared the duo, he concluded and quickly wiped the unhinged expression on his face and smiled.

As the group reunited, Shippo cringed in the middle of their reconciliation. "Has anybody else noticed that we haven't heard from Naraku in a long time?" He cried, emphasizing the word 'long' and striking everyone with a sense of actuality.

"You're right." Sango praised. "There hasn't been a disturbance since Kagura's attack." She squandered, realizing the lengthy period since the intrusion. "Do you think Naraku might have given up?"

As pack leaders, Inuyasha and Kagome continued to walk reaching their destination at the foot of the trail, halting at the peak of the hill they had been trotting along and surveying the scenery below. Inuyasha bawled his fists in anger while a horror-stricken Kagome turned around, her peachy skin flushed with a pale green in response to Sango's inquiry.

"Well think again." She gargled, almost regurgitating between her words. Sango and Miroku quizzically looked at each other and ran to the top of the hill, joining Inuyasha and Kagome in the afflicted discovery.

A lineage of simmering fire indulged countless acres of land. Barns and houses disintegrated within themselves; torn apart from the inside out in an explosion, decaying away with its contents spewing out. The once fertile soil now drank blood and chaste granules of coagulated humor from the lifeless bodies that lay atop; desecrated and mutilated in the most vile of ways. Cattle were stripped of their flesh and gruesomely decapitated; each head lodged into sticks and embedded on the ground in a taunting pattern surrounding each house. The smell of burning flesh singed the nostrils; it was almost impossible to breath.

Wide eyed, Sango turned away, covering her mouth in disgusted horror. Shippo covered his eyes with his petite hands and snuggled against Kagome's shin while Inuyasha and Miroku stepped forward. Looking at each other they locked eyes and edged closer to the riff of the cliff.

"Wait here with Sango, Kagome." Inuyasha leapt into the air and bounced his way downward, leaving Miroku with the only option of sliding down the abrasive mound on foot.

"I want to go too!" Kagome hollered and Sango plainly tapped her on the shoulder swaying her head, motioning her attention toward Kilala as she transformed into a her hallmark feline anomaly.

"Hop on." Covering her mouth with her gas mask, Sango herself mounted the mystical cat and stretched her hand out. Kagome graciously took it, holding on to Shippo at the same time. "Let's go Kilala!" And downward they flew.

"Do you see any survivors?" Miroku asked, not bothering to look back as he expected Sango and Kagome to be hot on his trail; they were precisely rebellious with orders.

Sango placed a hand over her eyes to shield her from the sun and looked around. "None moving."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "Can you pick up a scent? Is the culprit still around?"

Inuyasha's angular nose twitched. "I can't get past all the combustion." Annoyed, he rubbed the tip of his nose and scowled. "It reeks!"

Kagome jumped off Kilala's back and joined Inuyasha; she too covering her nose to prevent penetration. "It smells disgusting."

"What matter of beast could have done such a thing?"

"How do you know it was a demon?" Inuyasha retorted and Sango countered.

"I've never heard of human's eating other humans." She spoke while taking a stick and probing a detatched portion of flesh that seemed to be bitten off.

Miroku stepped in between the two, picking up a long shattered bone; a leg perhaps. Tracing the rusted connective tissue with his fingers he frowned, inspecting the numerous punctures. "Well don't disregard the idea so easily. Cannibalism; humans eating humans, but these marks resemble canine teeth." He announced. "Wolves."

"Are you saying wolves did this?" Aghast, Kagome dramatically waved her hand about and Miroku disapprovingly shook his head.

"No, perhaps not, but they certainly cleared the remnants." He responded, poking a mound of bones with his staff. "Looks like the flesh was literately stripped off the bone and the punctures go right through the osseous." He narrowed his eyes. "Like they hadn't eaten in days."

Shippo shivered. "Was it Naraku?"

Miroku breathed in and closed his eyes. "I can't sense him or any other ominous aura. Can you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't get past the stench of burnt flesh. Anyway, who ever did this left a long time ago."

"How do you know?"

"Well look around; there's nothing left to ravish." Inuyasha spluttered and Sango cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"So, where do we start?" Kagome inquired and Inuyasha furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"With what?"

"Our investigation! We have to get to the bottom of this."

"Ugh; not again. Am I the only one who wants to find Naraku?"

"No, you're not but the least we could do is settle this affair and stop the perpetrators!" Sango declared and Shippo nodded.

"Yeah, and maybe Naraku did have something to do with this."

Miroku narrowed his eyes while fetching a bundle of dirt in his hands and sprinkling it over a small pouch of oxidizing grass. "Naraku is very surreptitious; this isn't his style." He watched as the blanket of ground masked each flame leaving only a lace of vapor.

"I agree but I can't think of a reason why anyone would do this; it could have been him, all we have to do is look for clues." Kagome desperately looked at Inuyasha who in return sighed. No matter how much he complained and resisted, he knew he'd find himself entangled.

"Let's start with the fire." He grunted and Kagome smiled.

-----

"Do you see anything?"

"Ahead, beyond those trees...I think I see a hut!"

A flimsy old man with gray hair squinted his eyes under the sun and ecstatically pointed north. His tattered clothes clung to his back as he waddled with a hinged step, barefoot was not the best mean of travel. Still, bearing earnest scrapes and burns, dry blistered feet were the least of his troubles.

"How do you know he's here?"

"I received a letter." The old man panted. "He has to be here."

The younger male sighed and pitied the old man's enthusiasm though it was he who ought to be pitied; he had obviously abandoned hope. With minimal injuries he was the likely survivor of the two, his negative synopsis however, weighed him down and would not allow him further resilience if kept nourished with tendency.

"What if he's not?"

Nearing a front of scattered trees, both men notched past the overgrown vegetation with curiosity; eyes gleaming in excitement ready to swallow their awaited paradise. The resultant, however, disconnected their bliss and transmuted into a lousy evident. Revolted with gruesome images of a village in ruins, both recipients stepped back, their minds swelling with temblor.

"No..." The old man gasped and his partner disapprovingly shook his head. "No!"

Without wasting another second, the younger male tugged at the old man's arm. "Come." He lightly dragged him aside. "Let's get out of here."

The old man withstood a flaccid posture, allowing his friend to sway him a couple of steps before revolting in his own protest. "No!" He jerked his feeble arm away and ran toward the devastated settlement. His friend sighed in frustration and followed suit.

"He has to be here!"

-----

"What was that?" Droping a small pale of water, Shippo worriedly looked around.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"You didn't hear that? I think I heard someone."

Registering the cry as an optimistic prospect of life, Kagome smiled. "There's a survivor!" She declared and the others curiously ran towards her, parting their previous tasks without looking back.

"A survivor?" Sango inquired. "Where?"

"Over by those trees, I heard someone scream." Shippo pointed forward at which point the two companions bolted through as if on cue. Caught in action, Inuyasha disdainfully dropped a sack of bones he had collected and the old man disturbingly exploded.

"Demon! What have you done?" Jolting forward with the minimal strength that remained he meekly hustled Inuyasha; pushing and shoving.

"Get off me old man, I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha growled, his nails itching to strike.

Parting the two, Kagome sympathetically smirked. "Sir, he didn't do anything."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Miroku turned his fragile frame toward a small man-made grave. "We were just giving these poor souls a proper burial; we had nothing to do with this."

The old man squinted his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Was this your village?"

The old man shook his head. "No, my brother's."

The younger gentleman stepped forward, wrapping a suggesting arm around his friend. "Our village isn't far from here."

"What are you doing here then?" Shippo flinched, Kagome pinching him for asking such a forward question.

"Not long ago a fearsome demon invaded our town." The young one took lead. "He ransacked us of our money, our crops and our homes. For days he held us captive and deprived us of food."

"How cruel." Sango advocated.

Eyes welling with tears, the old man sniffed. "I was able to write to my brother who lived here in this village. We planned for an escape and we'd take homage in his town until all was safe. But the night we were suppose to discharge, the demon let his pack of wolves loose." He sighed and looked at his friend to carry the conversation.

"We hid in an underground cave we had created behind our hut."

"A basement." Kagome smiled and sheepishly laughed, having drawn disconnected expressions.

"We were too afraid to come out and the letters had stopped coming. Finally about a day or two ago we mused up the courage to exit our core and we found our village completely annihilated."

"We began our journey here in hopes of finding my brother...instead we find this...mess."

"I'm sorry." Miroku took the old man's hand and palmed it between his. "Truly I am."

"Oh mighty monk, provide us with hope in our time of need."

Having heard this, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Miroku arrogantly grinned. "I'll do all I can..." His eyebrows knotted. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your names."

"I am Yukio and he is Hiroshi." The younger one offered and Sango smiled.

"Is he your father?"

"No, mentor; but I've come to think of him as a father." Yukio smiled; giving warmth to a grieving Hiroshi.

"Ok enough mush talk." Inuyasha gargled. "Let's get back to work."

Hiroshi nodded and smiled. "I apologize for having wrongly accused you of such a crime."

"Don't mention it, happens all the time."

"I don't even know why I did it; you don't even look like that demon. Well, come to think of it; I'm not sure of what he looked like. He was always concealed in a fur robe." At the drop of the word, almost all three companions simultaneously gasped.

"Did you get his name? Was it Naraku?"

"Who?"

"Naraku."

Yukio shook his head. "No, we didn't get his name."

Sango scowled. "So Naraku's riding with a pack of wolves now?"

"We're not sure it was him." Miroku suggested and Inuyasha shook his head.

"We've got nothing else to ride on; he's our only suspect."

"Let's finish before we start pointing fingers." Kagome added and everyone nodded.

------

Having successfully punctuated the fire and given each mangled soul a proper burial, the clan agreed to dispach and head north.

"Inuyasha, what if it was Naraku?" Kagome clutched Inuyasha's arms as he galloped his way through a merge of massive bushes. "And what are we going to do about Yukio and Hiroshi?" Fluttering her eyes, she looked back and upward where Kilala carried Sango, Yukio and Hiroshi.

Perching on Kagome's shoulder, Shippo leaned over and pulled Inuyasha's hair. "We should ask them to come with us."

"They can't stay with us, it's too dangerous and get off me; I didn't say I'd give _you_ a ride!" Inuyasha growled and Shippo nervously smiled when Miroku hollered.

"Inuyasha!" He ran with his staff in the air, pointing at yet another burning town.

"Not again." Inuyasha decelerated and gently let Kagome off his back. He disdainfully looked at Miroku and trespassed the ravished land. "What the hell is going on here?" He carefully took another step as his Inu ears cocked at the sound of suspicious rustling behind a carriage to his left.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shhhh." He hushed Kagome, lifting his hand up and stopping her and the others from walking any further.

"Demon!!!!!" A stout fellow in rags sprouted with a pitch fork at hand.

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance; what was this, 'blame everything on Inuyasha day'? Or better yet, month! Maybe he should start wearing a bandana to cover his umparalleled ears. He sighed and carelessly thrusted his hand, palming the guy's forehead and flicking his wrist, causing him to flop sideways like a rag doll.

"Save your energy." Inuyasha stated, taking another step forward and tugging at a suspended string of rope. In a matter of seconds, the rope detached itself from the ground, taking hold of Inuyasha's right foot and dragging him to the peak of a tree branch above where he stood suspended upside down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched and the pudgy male chuckled.

"Gotcha, demon!"

"You got the wrong guy, get me out of here!"

"Hiraikotsu!" With Sango's help, Inuyasha gracefully dropped down on to solid ground.

Miroku stepped forward. "It's ok, we don't mean any harm."

The blubbery old man cautiously surveyed the group with little persuasion but one look at the delicate pair they carried and maybe they weren't half bad and the monk was a plus bonus.

"Taku." He spilled out. "My name is Taku."

Miroku nodded and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you Taku."

"I apologize for attacking you, its just...that..."

"Your village was attacked by a demon." Miroku concluded and the newfound associate nodded.

Taku frightfully gulped. "The Dog Whisperer."

Sango looked at Inuyasha as he dusted his robes and then back at Taku. "The Dog Whisperer?"

Taku nodded and sighed. "A fearsome dog demon that travels with a renegade pack of wolves. He ransacks villages and feeds humans to his starved companions. He's rummaged nearly a quarter of the southern residentail areas; my town was one of his most recent attacks."

"Are you the only survivor?" Kagome reluctantly asked and Taku resentfully nodded.

"Well, at least we know what we're up against." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and grunted. "Sort of."

Miroku cocked his head in vain and without consent; took it upon himself as their savior. "We'll search for him and put a stop to this madness." He declared nearly bringing Taku, Hiroshi and Yukio to tears of gratitude and joy. Shippo slapped his forehead and Sango shook her head.

"At small fee I suppose." She mocked.

Miroku smirked. "Just a little one."

"But we don't have any money." Yukio emptied out his dusty pockets and Miroku's grin faltered.

Sango lightly laughed and Miroku looked around. "Perhaps we could rummage around and take what we like."

"This isn't a shopping center." Kagome frowned though Taku nodded in approval.

"Take what you need." He suggested and Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo sighed.

Rubbing his hands together in greed, Miroku suggestively looked at the others, wiggling his eyebrows but they merely frowned and shook their heads. Still, he plainly shrugged, unscathed by their disapproval and began to look around. It wasn't an easy case to crack and he figured he might as well make the best of the situation.

"Ohh." He began with a cart of of silk robes.

-----

An hour later Sango successfully finished her part in concealing the remnants of the once residents while Miroku slapped a couple of 'protective' spell barries on every corner of the village. He then later graciously paraded around with a cartful of 'necessities' while Kagome tended to the survivor's wounds. Meanwhile, Inuyasha observantly walked around the campus trying to pick up on the perpetrator's scent. Spoting a secluded barn he had not yet inspected, he carefully walked in and sniffed around when his leg brushed against a stiff article under a debris of shattered wood near the door.

"Huh?" Bending down to free his snagged trousers, he retrieved the object from under the rubbish. "What the..." Bringing it up to eye level, he held a small cartridge of arrows and tied around it was a white satin lace of cloth. Untying the bow, he slithered the silky material between his fingers; registering the nostalgic feel and memory.

"Great, I was running out of arrows!" Surprised by the sudden outburst, Inuyasha quickly dropped the ribbon and turned around.

"Kagome?"

"Who else silly." She took the stave and emptied the arrows and put them into her own container. Securing it on her back, she turned around and picked up the abandoned ribbon. "Who's is this?"

Inuyasha lightly shrugged. "Just found it."

Kagome shrugged and carelessly tossed it aside. Inuyasha surprisingly found himself reaching forward, catching it before it touched the ground and behind Kagome's back, bunched it into a ball and stuffed it in a small crevice of his robes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice shook. "I'm sensing fragments of the jewel."

"Where?"

"They're moving, fast!"

"How many?"

Kagome closed her eyes and focused. "Three."

"He's back!" Taku came barging in and Inuyasha ran out, sword already drawn.

Outside, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala stuck together corralled by a small clan of wolves. The wind howled as did each canine in their own song and in the midst of the woods, a small tornado ripped through the trees. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it sped across the land and conveniently stopped in front of Inuyasha. The vortex dissolved and in it's place left a layer of dust. The others uncontrollably couched while Inuyasha stood ground, growling.

The sheet of smog cleared and in its place stood a tall, thin structure of a man or what seemed to look like a man. He sported brown fur leggings on his shins followed by yet another fur garment around his hips. On his chest he wore a silver plated suit that served as armor with shoulder pads. He wore a brown head band and had long ebony hair tied back into a high ponytail. He had small fangs and angular ears resembling that of his canine companions and he bore piercing azure eyes. Perhaps his most astonishing attribute was his tail that playfully clung to his rear end.

Inuyasha frowned and held his sword high as it transmuted into his trademark Tetsaiga. The intruder smirked, resting his palm on his own sword that clung to his armor by his side and arrogantly rested his other hand on his hip.

"The Dog Whisperer." Taku muttered and the demon scowled.

"They're wolves." He bitterly corrected and Inuyasha grunted.

"So you're the one to blame for all this." He menacingly pointed his sword.

"Careful Inuyasha, he has a jewel shard on each leg and one on his arm!" Kagome warned and the demon frowned.

_'How does she know?'_

"Alright, dog, wolf whisperer or whatever your name is." Inuyasha announced. "It's time for you to pay back for what you've done.

TBC


	8. Brotherly Love

**Brotherly "Love"**

"Alright dog, wolf whisperer or whatever your name is; its time for you to pay for what you've done."

He was surprisingly tall, though lacking bulk and he was no wiser than Inuyasha to say the least but where he lacked in braun he made up for in vexation.

"No thanks." He mused and baffled a light chuckle, dismissively waving his hand in the air and no doubt sending Inuyasha into a fit of rage. "I'm not in the mood to fight."

"I wasn't asking." Inuyasha howled and edged closer.

"I don't want to hurt you." The guy grinned and Inuyasha grunted, gripping his sword tighter if possible, causing his knuckles to turn white and possibly sending the intruder the wrong message of fear as he skeptically arched his eyebrow.

"Why did you kill all these people? What did they ever do to you?" Kagome accusingly stood behind Inuyasha in reverence.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're The Dog Whisperer!" Taku nervously spoke up, joining Kagome and gripping Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha frowned and jerked his elbow away in annoyance.

The bozo in fur sighed. "I told you, they're wolves." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Then what are you doing here." Sango looked around. "With all these wolves."

"The name's Koga." He mused and held his chest up high. "Leader of the wolf demon tribe."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Koga impatiently lured and purposely avoided Inuyasha's eyes, turning toward Sango. "A couple of days ago I sent one of my men on a hunt."

"What kind of hunt?" Miroku narrowed his eyes and Koga sheepishly smirked.

"We were running out of food so..." Koga digressed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So you brought him here to steal." Sango coldly concluded and Koga speculated with a smirk. Sango bid his gesture with the same reaction and Koga chuckled, though his delight would soon be decipitated.

"Can't hunt for yourself?" Inuyasha was already on Koga's bad side; he couldn't resist a chance to badger.

Koga clenched his jaw and inhaled. "Though it's none of your business..." He emphasized his words and meakly glared at Inuyasha. "My tribe endured a surprised attack from the northern wolf tribe; my men were severly wounded."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and snickered. "Don't know how to hunt or fight?" He eyed Koga's fuming expression from the corner of his eye.

Trying his best to control himself and be the better man, Koga sighed. "I sent one of my men to this village but he never came back. I came here to look for him while my men scavenge the woods."

Inuyasha's large eyes pegged down in suspicion. "How are we suppose to believe you?" He curiously walked around Koga. "And another thing; where did you get those jewel shards?"

"I don't care if you don't believe me and that's none of your business, nosey mutt." Koga retorted and roughly placed his finger on Inuyasha's chest pushing him back. Kagome worriedly looked at Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha slapped Koga's hand away and growled. "It is my business, those shards belong to me!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome nervously warned but was displaced in dismay.

"Stay out of this Kagome."

Koga shrugged. "You should listen to your girl; I don't want to embarrass you in front of her and your friends." He laughed.

"No way is Kagome my 'girl' and it's you who'll be sorry!"

Stricken with Inuyasha's outburst, Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Sit boy." The Beads of Subjugation around Inuyasha's neck glowed and in an instant, caused him to drill through the ground.

"Actually." Kagome triumphantly spoke up, walking forward and stepping on Inuyasha's fallen structure. She held her palm out and smiled sweetly. "The shards belong to me."

"So you're the one who shattered the Shikon Jewel." Koga charged and Kagome nervously laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, clumsy me."

"More like foolish." Koga retorted and Kagome flinched. "What a waste." He shook his head and smirked. "Too bad though; I found these shards on my own and I intend on keeping them."

Kagome fumed. "Handle him Inuyasha." She helped Inuyasha up and pushed him affront.

"Please; this mere pup is no match for me." Koga laughed and Inuyasha grunted.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Both recipients growled and butted heads; their hair prickling outward like rabid dogs. Kagome ran back toward Sango where Miroku mussed the others in a safer plane as the demons prepared for battle. Watching each other like hawks, Inuyasha successfully drew his sword first and menacingly placed the tip of it on Koga's throat, applying enough pressure to prick but not cut.

Koga grunted and smirked at the same time and with a simple jig of the leg, he astonishingly maneuvered himself out of Inuyasha's grasp and playfully jolted to his side. Wide eyed, Inuyasha swung the Tetsaiga and Koga once again displaced himself out of Inuyasha's aim.

"How's he moving so fast?...It's those shards!" Inuyasha stumbled to keep up when suddenly a younger male with similar attire as Koga sprouted from the woods with an odd group of wolves on his tail.

"Koga!" He screeched.

Disregarding Inuyasha's threat, Koga shielded the boy and rebelliously stepped up to the wolves; attempting to tame them. The unruly wolves, however, dismissed his authority yet retreated none the less.

"Thanks Koga." The guy huffed. "I found them near a village on the outskirts of the forest." He wiped his forehead with his fore arm and shook his head. "They just started chasing me."

"They wouldn't head my rank." Koga pondered and Inuyasha snickered.

"Can't control your dogs?"

Koga huffed. "They aren't from around here." He explained and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Koga narrowed his eyes and looked at his soldier. Locking eyes, the young lad nodded and ran back into the woods without looking back. Koga then prepared himself to run when Inuyasha protested.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have time to waste on you." Koga stated, bolting off and disappearing into a cloud of midst his substructure created, leaving Inuyasha in a heated simper and the others with a wave of relief.

"Coward!"

Creasing her skirt, Kagome placed her arm on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Maybe we should follow them."

"For what?" Inuyasha scoffed, though it wasn't a bad idea; after all, Koga still held fragments of the shard.

"They might go back and search for those wolves; they might lead us to the 'Dog Whisperer'."

Inuyasha chewed on Kagome's proposal and concurred. "Alright, we'll go."

Taku shook his head. "I'm sorry, I won't be able to travel with you; I refuse to leave my home."

"Its not like we asked you to come along." Inuyasha muttered and Miroku shoved his elbow in his stomach; nervously chuckling to stifle Inuyasha's ill-mannered comment.

"Will you be alright?" Sango caringly placed her hand on Taku's shoulder.

Taku smiled and Yukio stood beside him. "Hiroshi and I could stay with him; we'll take care of each other." Sango smiled and looked at the others.

Inuyasha stooped down on one knee to allow Kagome better access as she hoped on his back. "If that's what you want." He hoisted and wrapped his arms around her legs to secure her in place.

"Take care." Sango declared, jumping on Kilala's back, helping Miroku and Shippo up as well.

Kagome smiled and waved. "Bye."

-----

"Can you trace Koga's scent?"

Inuyasha cocked his head and twitched his nose, dramatically faking discomfort.

"That mangy wolf smells disgusting."

Kagome sighed and gripped Inuyasha's shoulders and he did the same to her legs as he accelerated speed. She looked over her shoulder where Kilala hovered above. Sango peered downward.

"He's got him." Kagome informed and Sango nodded. Teeth grinding, Inuyasha reluctantly perplexed his direction on to Koga's trail.

"It's getting stronger." He huffed and Kagome inquired.

"Do you suppose the Dog Whisperer could be part of the northern wolf tribe? Koga did mention something about an attack."

Inuyasha's thick eyebrows matted and he looked from right to left. "Maybe." He panted and suddenly foreclosed his sprint. "Huh?"

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango hollered and Kagome pointed upfront.

A peculiar pack of wolves grumbled and assembled each other in a curious pit. They were inconsistent in height, weight, and mane color. Their eyes were unusually large and lifeless and they seemed to head no attention to Inuyasha and the others as they obsessively squandered among themselves in a mound; simultaneously ganging up on an uncertain object; a person perhaps.

"Look, it's Koga!" Shippo pointed at a disclosed portion of the group where Koga's arm lay exposed.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang charged through and the wolves expertly altered themselves to avoid contact, leaving Koga's body uncovered.

The uncanny pack of canines scurried to the side in one lot and growled. Taking the opportunity, Inuyasha sprinted toward Koga's unconscious frame.

"Careful Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha cautiously positioned Koga over his shoulder. Enraged, the wolves rumbled and barked; even their tone was off key.

"Beaten by mere wolves." Inuyasha teased as Koga came to his senses.

Koga frowned and touched his leg. "I was running when one of them bit me in the leg." He slowly spoke.

Squatting down, Miroku rubbed the sore marks on Koga's thigh and curiously pressed on the wound. Koga jerked in agony and as he did, a light purple ooze seeped through the puncture holes of the bite. Dipping his finger in it and bringing it up to eye level, Miroku carefully inhaled the substance.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked and Miroku alertly stood up.

"It's poison!" He looked at Inuyasha.

"Poison fangs?" Inuyasha badgered and polished his nails. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha pounced on an unsuspecting wolf and polished his nails on his skin. The dumbfounded dog merely stifled a small awkward squeal and awkwardly shrouded down and decapitated into a small vapor vortex, transmuting into a hideously overgrown bee.

"Naraku's poisonous insects!" Kagome gasped while the remaining wolves transformed themselves back into their original form.

A particularly large bee, the leader, hummed and flew up high. It buzzed around in circles as if stalking its prey. Kagome and Miroku bent down and recovered Koga's delinquent frame; transporting it to safer groun while Inuyasha and Sango prepared for battle.

The bees, however, were undeffensive and simply buzzed around in random patterns. Yet there was one petite bee that discharged itself from the group and disappeared into the woods. Inuyasha ducked and ran after it as did Sango as she looked over her shoulder.

"Miroku, don't use your Wind Tunnel!"

-----

"More of Naraku's bees!" Sango poising herself on Kilala's back and pointing ahead. "Do you smell that?" She sniffed the aerosol of burning wood.

Disturbed, Inuyasha ran faster toward an ample cloud of smoke. "Naraku!" Breaching the foot of the woods, Inuyasha exploded with his sworn already drawn.

To his disruption, however, he was not welcomed by the conniving demon known as Naraku but by yet another horde of bees in their mediocre disguises and in the midst of the bunch, stood a young lad or perhaps lady; unknown as he or she was clocked from head to toe with a lustrous fur coat.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha articulated yet knowing very well that the being standing before him was not Naraku. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha grumbled, sensing Sango's approaching figure. She expertly pounced off the cat who on its own curiously stepped forward. In an instant, she modified herself into her usual kitten state and chirped.

"Kilala?" Sango distressed at Kilala's resignation and picked her up in her arms. Inuyasha frowned and looked at Sango who return shrugged. "What is it girl?" Kilala inquisitively sniffed the stranger's scent and began to hiss.

Inuyasha huffed. "Show yourself." He commanded and the interloper concurred.

Slowly lifting an arm, he carefully tugged at his robe and delicately slid it off his body, letting it carelessly pool on the floor. Vacant expression, he was gentle on the eyes; though lifeless. He was about Kagome's age and no taller than her either. His hair was short and matted into a small pony tail and he sported curious freckles on his cheeks. Alas, he wore a black jumpsuit, or Katana if you will, plated with brown shoulder pads and green lace resembling that of Sango's attire. A Demon Slayer.

Kilala skeptically purred and Sango gasped. "Kohaku." The name dripped from her tongue, leaving it numb.

"Kohaku?" Inuyasha eyed Sango's frozen posture and gripped his sword. "I don't know who you think you are; but I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done." Sword drawn, he charged and Kohaku remained still.

"Wind Sca-...ugh!" He chocked on his words and registered the familiar sensation of pain on his side. Fumbling backward, he watched Sango's boomerang swing around and return to her hand.

"Sango?"

"Don't touch him!" She shrieked and Inuyasha frowned.

"What's the big deal!" He stood up and felt Kilala tugging him by the leg. "Kilala?" The cat nipped his trousers.

Wide eyed, Sango stared at the boy; speechless. Shivers ran down her spine, paralyzing her, leaving her mouth dry and heart pumping a mile a minute. Her legs quivered with each step she took.

"Kohaku?" She gulped but the boy gave no response or sign of recognition. "Is it really you?" He blankly stared at her, reaching for his weapon at the same time, a Kama on a metal chain: Kusarigama.

"Kohaku?"

Wrapping the loose chain around his arm, he began to swing the blade above his head, harder and faster with each step Sango took.

"Sango!" Inuyasha's plea went unheeded and Sango proceeded.

Aghast, knowing very well that she would not stop; Kohaku swung the chain one last time above his head and then let it swing toward Sango; striking her on the left arm.

"Ugh..." She felt the pain, indeed she did, though she failed to register the depth of the wound and stumbled forward. Mistaking her fumble for a tactic, Kohaku swung his Kama once more, hitting her right leg.

"Sango!" Inuyasha ran forward, catching her falling frame. "You idiot!" He dragged her to the side; leaving her with Kilala and took the front.

"Alright Kohaku, its just you and me." He cracked his knuckles.

Much to Inuyasha's annoyance, Kohaku headed his challenge with little interest and blankly stared into the void.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha jolted forward, stepping on a little mound of dirt on the ground. A mine.

The cleverly hidden little explosive detonated, sending Inuyasha in a fit of spirals, rolling to Sango's side. Kilala protectively hissed and Sango reached for Inuyasha.

"What's wrong Sango?" Came a voice from atop a tree. "Looks like you've just seen a ghost." The intruder was none other than the infamous Naraku.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha declared. "What do you think you're doing?"

Naraku or better yet, Naraku's puppet chuckled and floated down to solid grown in his usual baboon cloak. "I'm not doing anything." Towering behind Kohaku, he chuckled. "Kohaku's just having a little fun."

Inuyasha sneered. "You call murder fun?"

"It's not so bad." Naraku responded and Sango scowled.

"Leave Kohaku alone!"

"Why? He's the perfect partner in crime." Naraku pestered.

"Kohaku!" Sango wailed and Naraku chuckled.

"Save your breath; he doesn't remember a thing."

Sango bawled her fists. "You bastard."

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your little brother again?"

Inuyasha gasped and looked at Sango.

"What have you done to him?"

"I've programed him to hate you. Look around Sango, he did all this for you."

Tears cascaded down Sango's cheeks as Naraku protruted himself and Kohaku into a small luminecent orb. Levitating both recipients into mid air, the orb vanished into thin air.

"Sango?" Inuyasha carefully spoke. "Was that your-"

"Brother." She bluntly responded, curling herself into fetal position and clutching her thighs.

Inuyasha tapped her shoulder. "Sango?" She lightly sniffed and hiccupped before passing out. "Sango?"

TBC


	9. Grave Robber

**Grave Robber**

"Who are you?" Kagura arrogantly walked into a dark room and suspiciously eyed a lone figure in the corner.

"My name is Kohaku."

Outside the cryptic castle, lightning ripped through the iniquity of the sinister sky and at the same time, illuminated the corridors of the ominous palace making it easy to visualize its hidden contents. Kagura's eerie, scarlet receptors narrowed; observing Naraku's new toy as he obediently sat on the ground, back straight as a board and vacant eyes that suggested a feeble mind yet ready to take orders.

"Kohaku." Kagura verbalized and swiftly flicked her fan, launching tiny blades of energy to different corners of the room where torches of candles clung to the wall. "You're not one of Naraku's incarnations."

With better illumination, Kagura walked behind Kohaku and roughly pocked him on the back with the tip of her fan and traced a small figure on his back where Naraku's trademark spider should be. Kohaku remained perfectly still despite the perceiving pressure Kagura placed on her fan.

"No." He dully responded and Kagura snickered.

"Then what good are you to Naraku?"

"Kagura." Naraku's smooth tone frigidly breached the room. "I see you've met Kohaku." He daunted, standing at the door.

Kagura lightly gasped and loosened her force on Kohaku's back. Naraku arched an eyebrow and in her usual chesty character, Kagura disdainfully stepped back and masked her reverence.

"Did you pick him up from the side of the road?" She feverishly closed her fan and arrogantly looked down at Kohaku, arms crossed.

Naraku mischievously smirked. "Yes, I did." He teased and looked down at Kohaku. "Sango's brother brought back to life."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Not very lively is he?" She mused, considering Naraku's previous comment.

"He's more useful than you." Naraku shot back and Kagura visibly clenched her jaw.

"Is he going to kill Inuyasha for you?" She boldly spoke with little sentiment to her words, obviously trying to pester Naraku. She glared at him as he walked toward the door and carelessly looked back over his shoulder.

"You obviously can't."

-----

"Kohaku!"

Sango screeched and quickly sat upward. Her eyes bulged, nearly coming out of their sockets and immediately scanned her surroundings as her hands instinctively pawed her frame. No violation present though she was in fact bare. Half covered in a thin pea green blanket, she gave no stance to her overtly exposed torso and desperately rubbed her eyes, tracing her hands down her face and letting them heavily fall on her lap.

"Kohaku..."

The cabin she resided in was small; smaller than an ordinary cabin should be- fit for one. To her side was a dingy bucket and to the left of the container were her garments, neatly folded. At the foot of the mat stood a doorway but there was no door, not a solid one at least. Chandeliers of beads hung from top to bottom, each row laced together to enclose any gaping holes but still allowing a light breeze to whisk from outside in.

She budged from position and twigged in pain. Reaching over, she traced a large bandage on her left arm and propelled it left to right to loosen it's tight hold. At the same time, the beaded entrance began to jingle and Inuyasha intrusively poked his head in.

"Sango?" His honey spectacles widened a fraction and a faint blush brushed against his pale cheeks, running deeper with each second.

"Inuyasha?" Sango failed to notice his abash expression and inquisitively stared at him.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and when no words protruded, he quickly dashed away. About five seconds later, Kagome curiously walked in.

"Sango." She smiled. "You're-"

"Naked!" Sango horridly covered her bare chest and sighed. "Inuyasha!" She screamed.

"I didn't see anything!" In the distance, Inuyasha hollered back.

Kagome sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry Sango, I had to dress your wound. Plus, your clothes were full of blood but don't worry; I washed them."

Sango sighed and reached over to her pile of clothes. "It's fine Kagome." She wrapped herself in her rosy robe.

"You shouldn't be moving so much." Kagome picked up the small bucket and brought it to her side as she sat next to Sango.

"Where are we?"

"In Kaede's hut." Kagome replied while drenching a piece of cloth with water and squeezing the excess liquid over the bucket. She then lifted Sango's arm and began to unwrap her wound.

"Luckily we were near by; her medicinal herbs work wonders." She wiped the cut clean with the damp cloth and rubbed a peculiar green concoction on it.

"And Koga?" Sango squeaked with a hitch of pain in her voice.

"Outside, fixing lunch."

"But Naraku's poisonous insects..."

"Were no match for Kaede's remedies." Kagome cheekily grinned and fastened the new gauss with a safety pin. Sango smiled and tugged at the sheets, allowing Kagome better access to her thigh.

Kagome carefully fiddled with the gauss on Sango's leg and allowed a few seconds of silence to pass. "Sango?" She finally and nervously spoke.

"Hm?"

"Inuyasha mentioned something about your brother."

Sango closed her eyes. "Kohaku." She breathed in and huddled to her side.

"Was he the one raiding all those villages?"

"Yes, he was." Sango reluctantly nodded with her eyes still closed.

"I thought you said he was dead."

Sango's eyes bolted open. "He was." She shook her head. "But Naraku...he... that bastard brought him back to life and he's turned him against me."

"But you're his sister."

"As far I'm concerned my brother_ is _dead." Sango's charcoal orbs began to well with tears. "Naraku's just using his body as a puppet to destroy me."

Kagome frowned and looked down, if she listened carefully, she could hear Sango's tears softly landing on the sheets. A sniffle here and there and Sango quickly wiped away her tears and as she did so, the beads began to frantically sway.

"Sango?" Miroku barged in and desperately looked around. Both Kagome and Sango blankly stared at him and his once anxious countenance withered into a disappointed simper. "Inuyasha!" He looked back and walked away.

Sango and Kagome oddly looked at each other and shook their heads; their sour expressions turning into a playful smirk.

"Get some rest." Kagome patted Sango on the back and smiled.

Sango slowly lowered herslef on the mat and closed her eyes.

----

"Thank you for letting us stay here."

With a basket at hand, Kagome perched herself on her toes and tugged at a stubborn apple atop a thick tree branch; looking over at Lady Kaede's bunch at the same time. The old woman surprisingly seemed to have more apples than her; all the more reason to tug harder.

"No problem, child. Ye are welcomed to stay for as long as you want." Lady Kaede generously commented and Inuyasha grunted from the distance.

"Only until Sango recovers, then we're out of here." He walked toward them and took an apple from Kagome's basket.

Kagome glared and shook her head. "Ignore him; he's senile."

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked.

"Hey yourself."

Everyone's head jerked up as an intrusive gale of wind whirled, carrying Kagura's undeniable strain. She beckoned herself on her leaf's pedestal and mischievously smirked.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha spat. "What are you doing here?"

"You're friend is injured."

"Why do you care?"

Kagura smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't."

"Who's that?" Koga looked at Shippo as the two squatted over a bowling pot of stew, previously attempting to sneak a taste behind Miroku's back.

Shippo gripped the over sized spoon, though being it a regular sized utensil for everyone else, and narrowed his eyes. "Kagura, one of Naraku's incarnations."

Koga's eyebrows furrowed and before he could say another word, Kagura spoke up. "First and strongest incarnation." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and looked at Miroku.

"Something bothering you Kagura?" The monk playfully badgered and the aero vixen steamed.

Ignoring their instigating expressions, Kagura tossed what seemed to be a mask down at Inuyasha. "Your friend's brother is lucky to be alive."

Inuyasha observed the foreign object and concluded it to be a gas mask of a demon slayer. "He's under Naraku's control, how is that lucky?"

Kagura dismissed the question and looked at the cabin. "He lives only through the power of a Sacred Jewel Shard embedded on his back. Remove it and it'll be instant death for little Kohaku."

"Are you trying to help us?"

"No."

"Then you're jealous of Naraku's new right hand."

"I'm his right hand and no one else!"

Inuyasha smirked and looked to the side. "Of course."

Kagura glared. "Kohaku's connected to Naraku through the shard." Her leaf began to steadily rise up. "You'll have to find another way to keep him alive without it if you want him back." She turned her back and flew north.

As she disappeared, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha suggestively looked at each other before Koga intrusively broke the tension.

"What the hell was that?"

The others plainly looked at him and proceeded with their previous tasks; question unanswered.

-----

From the corner of her eye, Kagome curiously observed Miroku's solid posture. Indian style, he sat directly in front of the hut and sported a grave expression on his face, never taking his eyes off the cabin door. Kagome completely turned his way and sighed.

"How long has she been asleep for?"

By the baffled grimace on his face, Kagome's unexpected inquiry had successfully drained Miroku of his stupor and it was then that he realized how much time he had decapitated.

"Two, three hours?"

"She'll be ok, right?"

Miroku slowly closed his eyes and allowed a couple of seconds to go by before responding. "Yeah, she will."

Kagome faintly smiled and pleadingly looked at Miroku for comfort when a sudden outburst caused her to flinch and loose her train of thought.

"Wake her up already!"

"Why are you yelling at me for?"

Kagome and Miroku curiously turned around to see Koga and Inuyasha butting heads once again.

"She's your friend!" Koga accused.

"She's injured, what do you expect?" Spat Inuyasha.

Shaking her head, Kagome walked toward the two and pushed them apart. "Alright, what's going on here?"

As usual, Inuyasha defensively backed away. "I didn't do anything."

Koga crossed his arms and huffed. "All I'm saying is." He accusingly pointed at the hut. "Its time to wake your friend up so we can get going."

"Where exactly are we going?" Kagome pondered and Inuyasha snickered.

"And who is _we_?"

Aghast, Koga looked at the duo and blinked a couple of times. "I heard about a priestess in the west. She holds a large fraction of the jewel shard; says she can locate the rest of the shards." He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that since you helped me, I'd let you in on a little tip."

Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, you just want us to come along so that Kagome can locate the jewel shards for you. Once there you'd hawk them all for yourself."

"What priestess?" Miroku's eyebrows matted.

Koga smirked. "Priestess Urasue; she resides in the western mountains."

"Urasue?" Miroku's ears perked. "Urasue is no priestess." He gravely spoke. "She's a demon."

"Urasue?" Lady Kaede's distant voice then caught their attention. She slowly but surely made her way from across the field into their group. "Is she here?"

Kagome shook her head. "Koga said she's in the western mountains."

Lady Kaede's eyes widened and frightfully looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I need to speak to ye." Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms.

"Now? We have to find Urasue and get the jewel shards."

Koga cocked an eyebrow; now he wanted to help.

Lady Kaede impatiently looked up at Inuyasha and persisted. "It's about Urasue and." She paused for a second. "And Kikyo."

Inuyasha's face instantly famished of all color and at the same time he allowed his once crossed arms to slowly separated and lifelessly hang on either sides of him.

"Kikyo?" Koga inquired. "Is she the priestess? Maybe she's helping Urasue." He suggested while Kagome and Miroku erratically wailed their hands in the air, trying to shut him up.

"Kikyo is dead." Kagome whispered.

"Inuyasha?" Lady Kaede called and Inuyasha shook his head.

"What about Kikyo? Did something happen to her ashes?"

Lady Kaede sighed. "They were stolen." She forced a knot of saliva down her throat. "By Urasue."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha barked but before Lady Kaede could preach, he roughly pushed her aside and ran to the priestess' Shinto behind the cabin.

He desperately looked around and erratically sniffed the air as he walked toward a stone pedestal in the center of the field. It was broad and reached his mid waist. Over the years, wild vines sprouted through the cracks of the stone and wrapped themselves around the plinth. On the flattened plateau, little buds of lilies almost purposely pullulated in a circle. Inuyasha traced a clawed finger around the circle where the vase holding Kikyo's remains should be and solemnly closed his eyes.

_"Kikyo..."_

"Inuyasha!" Lady Kaede called. "I didn't want to bother ye." She explained and Inuyasha frowned.

"Kikyo is not a bother."

Lady Kaede nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha sternly looked at her and then back at the Shinto. "It's not your fault. But why would Urasue want Kikyo's ashes?" He stepped back and fumbled into a small gap on the ground.

Lady Kaede slowly bent down. "A hole." She commented and Inuyasha stepped out of the opening.

"Inuyasha, did you find anything?" Miroku came running and not far behind were Kagome, Shippo, and Koga.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then back at Lady Kaede. "Her ashes are gone and it looks like someone dug a hole." Miroku bent down and laced the disturbed land with his hand.

"Why would Urasue steal dirt?"

Miroku blinked a couple of times and quickly stood up. "Not any just dirt." He weighed a little mound of earth he held in his hand. "Burial ground from Kikyo's grave."

Koga cocked and eyebrow and swooned. "We got a grave robber on the loose."

Inuyasha balled a fist and glared. "What does it mean?" He clenched his jaw, trying hard not to punch Koga dead in the face.

"Urasue's planning a resurrection."

Inuyasha blankly stared at Miroku and roughly took his hand, bringing it up to his face. His nose twitched as he inhaled the vague atrocious stench of Urasue and in an instant bolted off into the direction of the smell.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed at Kilala. As the two settled the overgrown cat, Koga ecstatically took the bandage from his thigh off.

"I'm going too!"

"Take care of Sango while were gone!" Kagome took one more glance at Lady Kaede and waved.

-----

"Kikyo!"

He didn't know exactly why he was calling out her name nor how he inexplicably seemed to be running at the speed of light. His legs kept pumping and pumping, he could well be running faster than Koga.

"Kikyo..."

He grumbled and tightly clenched his jaw to prevent another childish outburst; its not like the deceased priestess would hear his calls, much less respond to them and as a result, his speed dramatically faltered. Looking over his shoulder he could see Koga's vortex quickly approaching; in the blink of an eye, the wolf was already by his side.

"Slow down you mangy mutt, what's the hurry?"

Inuyasha frowned and grinded his fangs. "Stay out of this, nosey wolf." He growled and picked up his unseal pace leaving Koga fathomed and confused.

Inuyasha ran even faster than before and it was possibly just a trick to badger Koga with later but as soon as he reached the foot of the mountain, his body quickly reinforced itself with the great determination he had mussed before. Looking around, his Inu ears quirked, picking up the slightest sound and his delicate nose carefully wafted the air.

A crackling fire...a murmurous chant...grave soil...ashes...clay and...peaches!

"Kikyo?" He whimpered and moved once more.

-----

"Inuyasha!" Dramatically lagging behind, Kagome frantically hollered here and there, hoping to catch the overzealous dog. No luck so far.

Koga expectantly looked up at her and stopped running as did Kilala stop flying. Kagome bounced off the cat and walked toward Koga.

"Miroku, I'm going with Koga, he's much faster." Miroku nodded and continued to fly.

Koga bent down and secured Kagome on his back like Inuyasha would and sprinted toward the mountain.

Speed was a glorious feat when needed; the duo reached the mountain in what seemed like seconds. Stopping at the foot of the large hill, Koga carefully slid Kagome off his back and curiously walked around.

"He's here alright." He scrounged his nose and looked about.

"Is he alone?" Kagome reluctantly inquired and Koga vacantly stared at her when a sudden outburst echoed through.

"Urasue!" Inuyasha's voice railed down the mountain.

"Sounds like he's in a cave."

Koga looked at Kagome. "Let's go."

-----

"Urasue!" Inuyasha bared his teeth and bawled his fists.

"Huh?" The old demon cluelessly lifted herself from her previous bent posture and looked at Inuyasha. "Who are you?" She stumbled forward and held a familiar red and white robe in her hands.

Inuyasha eyed the garments and pursed his lips into a thin line. "Where are Kikyo's ashes?"

Urasue raised and knotted her eyebrows at the same time. Her large yet beady eyes narrowed in place.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice protruded the cave and Urasue's skeptical eyes widened in amazement.

"Inuyasha." She graciously repeated and watched Kagome and Koga enter her secluded spelunk. "Kikyo's infamous lover?" She puzzled and visibly noticed Kagome's discomfort. A couple of blinks more and she was able to recognize the priestess' reincarnation.

"You!" She accusingly pointed at Kagome who flinched in the process. "You're Kikyo."

Kagome frowned. "My name is Kagome." Inuyasha protectively moved his way forward and pushed Kagome back.

Urasue sheepishly looked at the trio and then over her shoulder. "Her ashes were complete, everything went well." She quizzically looked back. "But she still wouldn't move; I didn't know what I did wrong." She stepped to the side where her large frame had obscured a hidden body from view.

The priestess sat on the floor with an unusual vacant expression. Her eyes were dark and lifeless and her body was completely bare; the only thing concealing her assets was her long ebony hair. Thick locks of the substance ran over her face and strategically fell in the proper places. Her mouth was slightly parted and her head hung to the side like a rag doll.

Inuyasha gasped. "Ki-Kikyo." His throat clenched.

Urasue ignored Inuyasha and sternly looked at Kagome. "But it's you...you have her soul."

Kagome stepped back and Inuyasha barked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He ran toward the miko but was rejected by an useable barrier made visible as his body made contact. He was then revolted backward, mid air, and finally fell on his back.

"Inuyasha!"

Urasue mischievously walked toward Kagome and blew a shimmer of blue dust in her face. Kagome forcingly sniffed the substance and stumbled forward as her consciousness departed. Koga ran and caught her falling posture while Urasue blew the same substance on his face.

"Kagome! Koga!" Inuyasha painfully got up and ran toward his friends. Rolling Koga on his back, Inuyasha slapped his face around and hollered in his ear. "Get up!" He then looked to his side and nudged Kagome. "Kagome, wake up."

"Inuyasha." Urasue teased, though she was no where to be seen.

"Urasue! Where are you?" Inuyasha stood up and looked around. Ahead, the priestess Kikyo still sat in her barrier unfathomed, to his left, Koga lay on his back with a red imprint of a hand on his cheek and to his right...

"Kagome?"

"You're turn Inuyasha." Kagome seemingly disappeared and Urasue maliciously laughed.

Inuyasha jerked around and Urasue quickly blew her vile concoction into his face. Stepping back and almost tripping over Koga's body, Inuyasha rubbed his nose. He instantly fell into a daze and fell hard to the floor.

TBC


	10. Fatal Resurrection

**Fatal Resurrection**

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha slowly came to and sharply breathed in. His irritated nose burned with an undeniable itch; like a stubborn sneeze that won't blow and as a result, his eyes welled with unwanted tears. Trying to shake the chaffing, he sniffed and sniffed and groggily fluttered his eyes open.

"Ko..Koga?"

He slurred and bobbed his head. His structure was awkwardly heavy and inactive as he seemed to have lost all sensation in his arms and legs. The only sensory module he affirmed was in his face where a light breeze prickled his cheeks and his eyes squinted upward to see that he was now, somehow, outside sitting upright against a large rock.

"Ah, you're awake." Sitting across on a rock herself, Urasue smiled and got up.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha coiffed his head backward, bumping it into the boulder he leaned on and swallowed a heap of saliva to aid his scorching throat.

Urasue walked and towered over him with her hands on her waist. She half heartedly smirked and skeptically arched a thick gray eyebrow. "You seem to care more about 'Kagome' than Kikyo."

Inuyasha scrounged his eyes and bolted them open. "Kikyo? Where's Kikyo?"

He quickly straightened his back and attempted to get up; Urasue's cryptic powder, however, fastened its lock on his body- keeping his system asleep yet allowing his frail mind to remain conscious; how devious.

"Decisions, decisions." Urasue remarked. "Who are you going to choose?"

Inuyasha stubbornly jerked his torso and watched Urasue make her way toward two stone vessels on the right. They stood side by side, each filled with elucidated water that hosted a body of its own. The one on the left sustained Kagome while the one on the right acquitted the legendary priestess Kikyo. The old demon anxiously gleamed over the stone vessels and stared at them in wonderment as they began to illuminate.

"I had no idea Kikyo had a reincarnation. I could've avoided all this trouble." Urasue looked at Inuyasha and grinned. "Bringing a powerful priestess back to life is such strenuous work."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not much." Urasue sighed. "Just another case of soul switching." She gently dipped her hand into Kagome's tub and playfully splattered water outward.

Inuyasha grunted and looked to his left where Koga soundly slept on his side. He rolled his eyes and secretly continued to awaken his sense by continuously budging in position. Luckily, the potion seemed to be wearing off as he was able to flex his leg. He anxiously looked back at Koga once more where his assumption was confirmed as he watched the wolf begin to mobilize.

"You better not hurt Kagome." Inuyasha warned while quietly twisting his body back to actuality. "Or Kikyo."

With her back turned, Urasue shook her head and clicked her tongue. "You get so attached to these women; must be the dog side of you. How unfortunate; you have to say good bye to one of them."

They watched as a glowing midst-like substance that was Kagome's soul curiously begin to seep through her body, transmuting into a vapor cloud that glided beyond her vessel and instinctively transmute itself into Kikyo's new body; thankfully now clothed. Repeatedly, it would keep pouring until the priestess' spirit was back in place.

"Hm?" Koga murmured and lazily opened his eyes. He gasped and lifted himself upward. Inuyasha sternly looked at him and silently pleaded his obedience. Koga nodded and sat back, steadily lowering his eye lids.

"You're awake too." Urasue turned around and expectantly clapped her hands. Koga opened his eyes and scowled. He'd been caught.

"Should've made your portion stronger; you do have two sacred jewel shards after all."

Koga sniffed and stood up. "So you _can _sense jewel fragments." He narrowed his eyes.

Urasue sheepishly smiled. "Just the usual magnetic force of every demon." She looked down at Kikyo. "I don't know who started that rumor."

"Does that mean that you don't have any fragments of your own either?" Koga frowned reminding himself in the back of his mind to check his resources before jumping to conclusions; Urasue wasn't the character he had anticipated.

"No, I did; a big fragment too! But some stupid crow with three eyes pecked it away."

Koga shrugged his shoulders; at least he had gotten one fact right.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha shook his body and dragged himself up the boulder for support. "Your resurrecting Kikyo just so you get more jewel shards? What makes you think she's going to listen to you?" He stumbled to his feet and readily placed his hand on the handle of his sword.

Urasue folded her arms over her chest and leaned on one leg. "I'm her savior." She boasted. "I've saved her from such a tasteless death and given her new life; she will obey my every order."

"Yeah, right."

"Why are you fighting me? Aren't you excited? Your partner will arrive soon; you should thank me."

Koga curiously looked at Inuyasha and at then at Kikyo. From their previous interactions, he could have sworn that Inuyasha had been promised to Kagome.

"Kikyo died a long time ago; it was her choice. Her resurrection is an abomination against nature."

"Then why aren't you stopping it?" Urasue challenge. "You can obviously move now, so can your friend. Why are you wasting your time arguing with me when you could have easily overpowered me and stopped the process a long time ago?"

Inuyasha growled and drew his Tetsuaiga. "Coniving wench."

"Face it, your willing to sacrifice an affection for the woman you love." Urasue mischiveously smiled. "Even if you did want to fight you're too late anyway."

The two vessels tarnished themselves from illumination and the vapor like substance had completely decapitated into Kikyo's body.

"It's done."

All three recipients held their breaths and intently watched the miko's cell. It was dull and quieten for a good amount of seconds when suddenly, water began to overflow beyond the edges of the rub. Kikyo bolted upright and desperately gasped for air. Her large ebony eyes fluttered and looked around. Like a mechanical marionette, she fumbled her way out of the tub and gripped her wobbling legs.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered and Urasue lifted her arms in the air.

"Priestess Kikyo." She walked toward the miko and took her hand. "Welcome back to the world of the living."

Kikyo blankly looked at Urasue. Her head cocked to the side and her eyes narrowed. She placed her hands on Urasue's shoulders and deviously smirked. "Thanks." She mumbled and tightly gripped the old demon's shoulders.

Urasue screeched as sparks generated from Kikyo's hands. An seismec electric wave weaved through Urasue's body; crushing her organs within and incinerating her entire flesh out. In mere seconds, the structure that was once a body now flopped on the ground into a mound of ashes.

"She just killed Urasue." Koga announced, flabbergasted by the miko's power. "Just like that!"

"Inuyasha!" A dark shadow hovered from above that was none other than Kilala; Miroku peered below and gave the enormous cat the signal to descend.

"What took you so long?" Koga pestered. Miroku narrowed his eyes and walked toward Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him a bit.

"I...Inuyasha?" Kikyo slowly turned around, droplets of water dripping from her clothes and hair.

Inuyasha lowered his sword and carelessly let it fall to the side. "Kikyo?" He delicately walked toward her as she did the same.

"Inuyasha." She sweetly called and out stretched her hand.

Inuyasha took it into his own as she placed the other one on his cheek. Looking into his honey eyes, her own charcoal ones squinted and narrowed. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed into an awkward thin slit.

"Die." She hissed and struck Inuyasha with the same jolt of energy she had compelled on Urasue. Inuyasha immidiately stumbled back and held his electrocuted cheekbone.

"Inuyasha, be careful!" Miroku shouted.

Kikyo daintily took a step forward, flopping on the puddle of water her damp posture created. "Why, Inuyasha?" She began to sob.

"Why, what?"

She took yet another step when suddenly a gash of light gored through her shoulder blade. Cringing in pain, she yelleped and held her shoulder where blood oozed from the newly formed opening.

"Why did you betray me?"

"Betray you?"

Koga looked at Miroku. "What's happening?"

"She must be reliving the moment of her death." The monk shook his head. "Inuyasha, how did she die?"

Inuyasha gulped and worriedly watched the uncontrollable flow of blood pool around the miko. "I don't know."

"You killed me!" Kikyo screamed and lifted her blood stained hand, accusingly pointing at Inuyasha. "You betrayed me and you killed me."

"No...it was _you_ who killed _me_!"

Kikyo angrily swung her hand and flung the excess liquid of lineage to the ground. Driblets of blood splattered in a vertical formation, staining Kagome's cell.

"Traitor."

She huffed and knelt down, not in pain but in disruption. She held her stomach as she fell to her knees and oracles of light escaped her body; launching themselves back into Kagome's forgotten compartment.

"Kagome!" Koga announced and Miroku ran toward the tub.

He briskly dipped his hands in and grasped Kagome by the shoulders, pulling her out of the water. Though still unconscious, her body responded to the spirit and pulled harder.

"She's trying to retrieve her soul!"

Kikyo grunted and delicately stood up. She nervously looked around and stumbled her way into the cave. _'That girl, I have to get away from her.'_

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran after her and pulled her by the arm. "Don't fight it." He pleaded and reluctantly spoke. "You have to give Kagome her soul back."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and she pulled away. "Kagome?"

She lifted her hand where a ball of violet energy formed on the center of her palm, a quality Inuyasha had never witnessed or even knew about. "You want me to die, Inuyasha...again?"

Inuyasha frowned and bit his tongue and when he failed to wither any words, Kikyo angrily pitched the surge of energy at him. Ducking the jolt, Inuyasha scurried and covered his head with his hands as the bolt she had delivered collided with a large boulder. It instantly shattered and showered the cave with tiny meteors of cracked stone.

"Listen to me Kikyo!"

The priestess fumed and pitched yet another ball of energy. Inuyasha dove to the right and the ball struck the mouth of the cave. The earth began to shake and the walls began to crumble as portions of the mountain began to cascade inward.

"Inuyasha!" Outside, Miroku had taken the responsibility of strattling himself and Kagome atop the mythical fire cat, ready to flee. "The mountain is crumbling; you've got to get out!"

Inuyasha, however, dismissed the warning. "Kikyo, I don't want you to die and I never killed you in the first place! But you have to trust me when I tell you that you can't go on like this."

Kikyo's edgy glare softened. "Inuyasha." She whispered and the walls kept falling down.

She took a step forward and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She woefully lifted her head and looked into his eyes and brutally pushed him back with an invisible yet undeniable force.

Inuyasha rolled backward and out of the cave as it crumbled within itself. Koga quickly ran toward him and dragged him by the collar as large boulders crushed downward and blocked the entrance to the cave.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried. "Kikyo!"

-----

"Kikyo's alive?"

Arms folded behind her back, Lady Kaede stood beside Miroku as the two curiously watched Inuyasha's dejected posture. Since their return, he had explicitly refused to discuss the unholy occurrence and purposely secluded himself from the others. Contemplative, he sat under a large oak tree, arms and legs folded and vacant eyes.

"She might or might not be; the implosion was pretty severe." Miroku sighed and peered at the mid-sized priestess.

"But how?"

"Grave soil, cadaver ashes and clay; simple ingredients for such a diabollic task."

Lady Kaede silently drank in Miroku's words and stared at the ground. Miroku watched her from the corner of his eye and uncomfortably looked at the hut. "It looks like Kagome will make a good recovery."

"Hey you guys!" Shippo squeaked. "Koga's looking for you."

Both Miroku and Lady Kaede turned around where Koga awkwardly walked toward them with a sheepish grin.

"I'm not so good with apologies, or thanks you's, or even good byes for that matter." He nervously laughed.

"You're leaving?" Lady Kaede inquired and Koga half nodded. Miroku too nodded, registering the fact that the arrogant wolf had indeed invited himself into their group and stuck with them for some time now...not that there was anything wrong with that.

"My tribe is waiting for me." He gestured his hands and smirked. Looking beyond their shoulders he half nipped his lower lip. "Thank you for you help and...tell Inuyasha to take it easy."

Lady Kaede nodded. "Will do."

Koga grinned and turned around. A heaping vortex of dust instantly spun around his woundour legs that seemed to reach the sky and in a second, he was gone. As the one man tornado dug into the forest, the newly rejuvenated Sango walked toward Miroku and Lady Kaede with a smile.

"Looks like I'll be aiding Kagome now." She joked, despite the vague soma of pain in her arm and leg. "I feel much better now." She spoke atop Inuyasha's nearing steps. Everyone expectantly turned around.

Inuyasha dragged his feet and slowly looked up. "Where's Kagome?"

-----

Something kept gnawing at his stomach; it was telling him not to go in. But as determined as always, Inuyasha swallowed his fears, because he would never dare swallow his pride, and gently entered the cabin.

"Kagome?"

Kagome peacefully slumbered, or so he thought on the same mat Sango previously occupied. The sheets were slightly damped; Kagome had precisely refused to discard her attire. Instead, lanterns were placed around her frame to serve as heaters which actually startled Inuyasha a bit. It looked to be some kind of ceremonial practice for the dead.

"Kagome, are you awake?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and mumbled. "What is it Inuyasha?" There was a twinge attitude and Inuyasha looked down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, no thanks to you." She budged on her side and turned her back on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha chewed his lip and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Kagome quickly turned around and hoisted herself on her elbows. "You're sorry? For what Inuyasha?" She irately shot back. "For almost letting me die just so you can see Kikyo again?!"

Inuyasha flinched and Kagome laid back down.

"If it wasn't for Miroku I'd be dead; your apologies are meaningless."

"I said I was sorry, what do you want me to do?!" Inuyasha exploded and Kagome turned her back on him once more.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled.

Inuyasha frowned and roughly burst his way through the beaded door, shattering large amounts of them in the process.

"What happened?" Shippo inquired as Inuyasha brushed past him and the others.

Miroku dropped his staff and ran after him. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Inuyasha rudely looked at Miroku and arched an eyebrow. Miroku frowned and shook his head. "Don't be foolish Inuyasha."

"Stay out of my way." Inuyasha growled and began to run.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku hollered and desperately looked back at Lady Kaede. "He's going back."

TBC


	11. Close Encounter

**Close Encounter**

Kagome gasped and erratically shoved the blankets away from her face.

"Huh?..."

How they got there...she wasn't sure and from the hazed sun light that permeated the broken 'door' she finalized that it was dawn-yet another fact her diluted mind surpassed. Kaede's remedies are undeniably strong; the last thing she recollected was yelling at Inuyasha and somehow, someway she awoke the next day.

"Inuyasha." The name automatically slipped out of her mouth and just as routinely as she had found it to pronounce, she got out of bed with ease, despite the peak hour, and folded her blankets.

"Kagome!" Shippo burst in with a grin.

Kagome placed the neatly folded sheet on top of the pillow and smiled. "Hey Shippo." She rubbed her arms for warmth and followed the little fox outside; quickly slipping into her shoes on her way out.

As expected, everyone was already up and moving. Lady Kaede occupied herself with a bucket of water that would serve as a base for their breakfast stew. Carefully pouring the liquid into a black pot, she lit a simmering fire under it whilst looking up.

"How are ye, child?" She smiled and Kagome sighed.

"I'm fine Kaede, don't worry about me."

"Are ye certain?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her back, dismissively waving her hand in the air. She saw Miroku in the distance, cradling the containers of apples she and Kaede had picked out the day before. He gently squeezed each apple, taking an occasional bite or two and tossing out any 'bad seeds.'

"How do you feel, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and looked away from the monk and down her side. "Fine."

Shippo clung to her leg, dragged himself up her body and rested on her shoulder. "No, really. How do you _feel_?"

"What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine." She cringed, reluctant to read between the lines. "Well, I do feel...something...like an empty space, you know?"

Shippo slowly nodded, blinked a couple of times and then shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Nevermind. Where's Sango?"

"She's by the spring." Shippo replied as he jumped off her shoulder and ran toward Miroku. Kagome watched him run and looked beyond the hut.

She found Sango on the ledge of a smooth rock delicately bending over and lifting the sleeves of her trousers about knee-high. Her face scrounged into an awkward scowl; Kagome easily assumed that she was still in pain and sat next to her.

"Still hurts?"

Sango shook her head and carefully dipped her feet in the spring. "Water's cold."

Kagome smiled and poked the water with her finger to feel for herself.

"How are you feeling?" Sango mumbled.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Sango visibly squirmed and looked away. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, after what happened."

"Well I'm fine."

"Ok."

Kagome sighed. "...Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sango sympathetically replied, swaying her foot back and forth creating oracles of tiny waves. Kagome playfully dipped her hand in, clashing against their rhythm.

"Where's..." She rolled her tongue and continued to play with the water without bothering to finish her sentence.

"He went for a walk." Sango automatically responded as if scripted and the two entered an uncomfortable silence.

"I think she's still alive." Kagome finally blurted out.

"How so?"

"I can feel it."

-----

Inuyasha found himself walking with great reluctance. His 'reunion' with Kikyo wasn't the greatest; seeing her again could end up in another clash...that is, if she's still alive.

"She has to be alive." He stubbornly uttered and looked over his shoulder. "Kagome..."

He uncontrollably whispered and once again the pestering sensation called his 'conscience' rang through his head. And perhaps it wasn't the fear of a possible clash and burn that delayed his hunt but simply guilt. After all, he had the whole night uninterrupted; he should already well be at the mountain searching for his beloved, he could have found her by now. Instead, he wasted the night mumbling to himself, walking in circles like a lost child and debating with himself on whether to search for Kikyo or go back to Kagome.

"Kikyo." He sighed and shook his head, having considered his once betrothed companion a nuisance. She couldn't be the other woman; he and Kagome aren't even in a real relationship.

But Kagome wasn't a nuisance either...He fondly looked at the mountain and swallowed a knot in his throat.

"But...I have to know if you're alright..."

-----

"That stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo flaunted his spoon in the air and roughly dunked into his bowl of soup. "What does he think he's doing?" He took a mouthful and expertly dodged a pebble coming his way. "Kagome?"

Kagome calmly daunted. "Give it a rest."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "Something wrong?" When Kagome failed to respond, she inquisitively looked at Miroku and shrugged her shoulders.

"Kagome." Miroku brightly spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Would everybody stop asking me that!" She shouted and ran into the hut.

"What did I say?" Miroku frowned and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." She stood up and chased after Kagome.

Inside the cabin, Kagome huddled herself in the corner, legs bent and curled up the her chest with her head resting at the knees. Flinching slightly, she cocked her head to the side, allowing one eye to survey her intruder.

"Kagome." Sango sighed and walked in.

Kagome quickly hid her face from view and grunted. "I'm being a selfish brat, aren't I?"

"No, you're not."

Kagome looked up and expectantly watched Sango sit next to her.

"What's a brat?"

Kagome smirked and shook her head. "Forget it." She leaned her back against the wall and slid her legs down the floor. "I kind of lost control for a second."

"It's not your fault. Everyone looses control once in a while."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you deal with Miroku?"

"What do you mean?" Sango slowly inquired.

"He's such a flirt; how do you deal with it?"

Sango's eyes widened and a crimson line brushed against her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about; I could care less about Miroku's..._love_ life." She coughed and Kagome snickered.

"Of course." She nodded and sighed. "I know I can't control Inuyasha; I really am being a selfish brat."

Sango continued to blush and quickly stood up, almost running to the door. "Yeah, maybe you are."

-----

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha swooped and hollered the instant he reached the cave. "Kikyo!" Without wasting another second, he raged through boulders, and erratically pulverized any and all debris in his way.

"Where are you?" He grunted and conveniantly recovered a torn portion of the miko's robe from beneath a rock. Gripping it, he dug deeper and suddenly stumbled into a hollow crevice.

He anxiously peeked inside and looked around. Concave boulders rested against each other creating a neat yet small tunnel. It ran deep and a seeping light was visible at the end. Inuyasha squinted and noted another portion of the miko's shawl within the tunnel.

"Kikyo!" He squirmed his way into the small funnel and crawled his way to the other end.

The stone pipe lead him out of the cave and into the side of the mountain where a beaten path flowed through the forest. Assuming the priestess had flown the path, he dusted himself and ran after her. Reaching the foot of the forest, his nose twitched. The positive scent of peaches flared his nostrils, thrilling his hope and excitement.

"You're alive!"

He ecstatically scurried his way through the trees and sniffed the air when suddenly a light pinch itched his face. Abruptly halting, he slapped his hand against his left cheek.

"Ow!" There was a high squeal and Inuyasha brought his hand up to eye level.

"Myoga."

The pudgy demon flee plumped back into shape and rattled his head. "Master Inuyasha, what a surprise!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Cut the crap."

"Right." Myoga nervously rubbed his hands.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, rumor has it that the great priestess Kikyo has been resurrected."

"How do you know?"

"Urasue spread the word throughout the entire western region!" Myoga exaggerated and Inuyasha sternly looked at him. "Well, not the entire region." He cleared his throat.

"She was resurrected last night and she killed Urasue."

Myoga looked back at the mountain and rubbed his head. "Well, that explains why that old wench wasn't in her cave." He looked back up at Inuyasha. "How did you hear about it?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Some stupid wolf; he said Urasue claimed to have the ability to locate fragments of the Shikon Jewel, he didn't mention anything about Kikyo."

"Oh, that was just a rumor; I don't know who started that...did you see the priestess?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I was there, but there was a cave in." He solemnly looked away.

"You're looking for her...why?"

"Let's just say we have history together."

Myoga mischievously smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Master Inuyasha, I had no idea yo-" Before he could finish, Inuyasha roughly flicked him off his palm with his clawed finger. "Hey! What did I do?" He jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, rubbing his bum.

"She's a priestess, don't ever speak about her like that." He aggressively barked though keeping fond memories of her in the back of his mind and a deep scarlet hue incinerated his cheeks.

Myoga noticed the blush and smiled. "My apologies."

Inuyasha nervously nodded and began to walk; resuming up his scent trail. "Alright then."

"I do have another bone to pick with you, Master Inuyasha."

"What is it?"

"What is your connection with the Dog Whisperer?...That's kind of a silly name." He chuckled. "Does he train dogs?"

"His name is Kohaku."

"So you do know him."

"He's Sango's brother."

"Is that right..."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why?" Once again, Inuyasha stopped walking.

Myoga looked up. "He has a message from Naraku, or so I heard."

"You hear a lot of things, don't you?" Inuyasha baffled, slowly walking again.

"Well, you know me."

"Unfortunately...so, what's this message about?"

"I'm not sure, my guess is that it has something to do with the priestess."

"How does Naraku know about Kikyo...or my connection to her for that matter?"

"Not sure." Myoga shrugged. "Kohaku's probably crossing the river right now." And for the third and final time, Inuyasha stopped walking and immidiately turned around.

"The river? Kaede's hut is around there."

"I'm sure she can protect herself." Myoga dismissively waved one of his hands and Inuyasha began to run back.

"It's not Kaede I'm worried about; it's Kagome."

-----

"When is Inuyasha coming back?" Shippo complained for about the millionth time that day. "How could he leave Kagome like that."

Lady Kaede closed her eyes and breathed in. "Patience." She picked up a whicker basket and handed Miroku a duplicate.

"What's this for?"

"Ye practically threw out all the apples Kagome and I picked out; ye are going to help me pick some more."

Miroku sheepishly smiled. "Eh..."

Amused, Sango watched them walk toward the large apple tree by the hut and quickly noticed a dark figure standing under it. "Miroku!"

Kohaku blankly stared at them, dangling his chain and weapon at his side. Miroku tossed the basket aside and gripped his staff with both hands, one on the staff itself and the other atop the subjugation beads that clogged his wind tunnel. As if on cue, three poisonous bees exposed themselves from behind Kohaku, forcing Miroku to lower his hand.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted and the bees began to protectively buzz around him.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kohaku dully demanded as Kagome joined the group.

"Inuyasha?" She worriedly looked around.

"Where is he?"

Kaede picked her bow and arrow up. "Who are ye and what do ye want with him?"

"Kaede." Kohaku stated as if having known her all his life. "Your sister's been reborn."

Kagome looked down at Shippo and rudely muttered. "Good news travels fast."

"She must be with Inuyasha." Kohaku expressed and Kaede's eyes squinted.

The festering bees began to buzz quicker, forming a violet orb around Kohaku that elevated him.

"Tell Inuyasha stay away from her." Kohaku announced and ascended into the sky. He looked down and half saluted. "Naraku gives the priestess his regards." He looked away an disappeared into the horizon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered in the distance. He ran in, missing Kohaku by mere seconds and took Kagome by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Where is he?" He turned around and drew his sword.

"You're too late!" Shippo accused. "He already left."

Inuyasha frowned and placed his sword back into position. "What happened?" He noticed Kaede's muted posture and Sango's uncomfortable expression.

"Did you find Kikyo?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"No."

"Too bad." She turned her back and began to walk away.

"Why?"

"Naraku wanted to see her." She bent down and picked up a bucket and headed for the spring. Shippo disappointedly shook his head at Inuyasha and ran after Kagome.

"Huh?"

Sango blankly stared at him and also walked away, leaving him with Miroku and Kaede, the only sane people as he saw it.

"You didn't find Kikyo?"

"No, but I know she's alive."

Kaede's head jerked. "She is?"

"There was a tunnel beneath the debris; I'm positive she escaped the avalanche."

"Why didn't you go after her?"

"Myoga warned me about Kohaku, said he had a message for me."

"Myoga's with you?"

Inuyasha nodded and looked at his now vacant shoulder. "He _was_ with me; must have run away as I made my way over here. Figures, that coward."

Kaede sighed and rested her bow onto a near stump. "This isn't good."

"You don't sound to thrilled about the good news, Kaede."

The old woman looked up and Miroku and sighed. "It is good news indeed, but I fear Kikyo might be in danger."

"Danger? Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Kaede gravely looked at Inuyasha. "Naraku warns ye to stay away from Kikyo."

"Stay away from her? Is he serious?"

"Quite." Kaede nodded. "He also sends Kikyo his regards."

"Regards? How does Naraku know Kikyo?"

"Kikyo died over fifty years ago, Naraku hasn't been around that long." Miroku calculated and Kaede slowly shook her head.

"Kikyo may not have known Naraku, but she knew Onigumo."

"Onigumo?" Inuyasha and Miroku simultaneously inquired.

-----

"I didn't find Inuyasha, but his companions will deliver the message." Kohaku submissively perched himself on one knee and bowed his head, ignoring Kagura's sour posture in the corner. She bitterly simpered and rolled her eyes.

"Forget about the message." Naraku replied, gleaming over his orphic mirror. "I found just what I was looking for." He smiled and the reflector beamed, materializing an icon of Kikyo limping her way through a bush.

Kagura stepped out of the dark and crossed her arms. "What's so great about her?"

Naraku looked to his side and responded with a muted smirk. "I have some unfinished business to take care of." He stood up and popped the collar of his multicolored yet dull cloak.

Kohaku quickly stood up and stepped to the side, bowing his head as Naraku passed by. Kagura followed his suit, only this time, Kohaku defiantly lifted his head, denying her the same exit. Kagura pursed her lips and quietly followed Naraku.

-----

"Fifty years ago Kikyo encountered a bandit, Onigumo, near Mount Hakurei. She found him on the side of the hill, barely living. Disbanded fro his tribe, his flesh was incinerated and every bone in his body was broken. Unable to move, Kikyo nursed him back to health or as much health he had left; the only social thing he was able to acomplish after his accident was speak."

"What does this have to do with Naraku?"

"Everything...Within time, Onigumo developed feelings for Kikyo."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaede nodded and folded her hands behind her back. "Out of lust, he sacrificed his immobile body to the demons. In exchange to devouring his disposable structure, he would be granted a new body with which he could claim Kikyo."

Miroku rubbed his chin with his hand. "Thus, Naraku was born?" He eyed a disturbed Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.

"Kikyo never mentioned anything about another man."

"She was always secretive, I was the only person who knew about him. I'd helped Kikyo nurse him and for the most part he was good company. But there were times where all he could talk about was you, Inuyasha."

"Me?"

"I use to hate the way he spoke about my sister and your name escaped my mouth." Kaede inhaled and gravely looked at Inuyasha. "He's the reason you and Kikyo hate each other."

"What do you mean?"

"With his new body and raging jealousy, Onigumo disguised himself as both ye and Kikyo and pinned ye against each other."

"How could you possibly know that?" Miroku clicked his tongue and Kaede sighed.

"I've had my share of run ins with Naraku. He likes to boast about it."

"Does that mean that Naraku could be in love with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha gasped and scrounged his face. "That bastard." He sneered.

"She's injured and he'll be looking for her." Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Find her."

Inuyasha looked at the cabin and huffed. "...I can't...I have to make things right before I leave."

-----

Kikyo's frail body stumbled out of webbed bush and into a small clearing. Her left arm lifelessly clung on her side and she gripped her shoulder with the other, holding together her torn, blood stained robe and the wound on her shoulder blade. Though the artificial somaesthesia subsided a good deal of time ago, she cringed in pain as she felt her life span ooze out of her newly formed defect. She walked with little perception and her vision was limited to a meek blur. Almost blindly making her way, she stood upright and jerked around.

"Who are you?"

Naraku chuckled and towered behind her. "Still sharp as ever, aren't you Kikyo."

"Do I know you?"

"My name is Naraku; we've met before." He half smirked, allowing a small fang to surpass his lower lip. "I can help you."

Kikyo scrunched her eyes and turned her back. "I don't need any help."

"Are you sure? You're almost at the end of the line; I can heal your wounds."

The miko slowly turned around and Naraku stepped closer.

"You have a fragment of the Shikon Jewel." She gasped.

Reaching into a crevice of his robe, Naraku took out the already exposed shard and flicked it at the miko. It struck her on the shoulder, embedding itself into her flesh and instantly healing her wound. She stood upright and fluttered her eyes. With restored vision, she blankly stared at Naraku and he stared back in silence.

He stood no more than two feet away from her and still felt miles away. Without a thought, he found himself reaching out to her like a helpless child. He lightly parted her hair and slowly caressed her cheek, tracing his fingers down her neck.

"I...I had to make sure for myself...had to make sure you were alive." His voice nervously quivered for the first time.

Kikyo's large ebony eyes narrowed and she slowly began to step back and in doing so, provoked Naraku into gripping her neck and holding her in place. She remained still and he blinked a couple of times.

"I suppose I have to repay the favor."

Naraku smirked. "Correct."

Kikyo snickered and roughly pulled away. "I don't like to take orders." She hissed and bolted off.

Naraku patiently watched her run, remaining in position seconds maybe even minutes after she was gone. He finally looked over his shoulder and growled. "Follow me again and I'll kill you."

Kagura stepped out the shadows and gripped her fan.

-----

"He's only a guy."

Inuyasha heard Sango speak from inside the cabin and Kagome snort.

"I have to talk to Kagome." He walked in and Shippo crossed his arms.

"Go ahead, whatever you have to say to Kagome you can say in front of us."

Sango sighed and took the little fox by the ear, dragging him out side. Kagome mutely looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome I..."

"Look Inuyasha, I-"

Inuyasha's eye twitched in annoyance. "Would you stop being so dramatic?!" He shouted and Kagome flinched.

"...I'm sorry." She looked down. "I just wanted to apologize."

"No, I'm sorry." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen...what happened with Kikyo..."

"I know...you have to go after her, right? It's only right. I guess I've been overreacting."

"Naraku's after her; I can't let him find her."

"You should hurry up then, I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome slowly nodded. "Yeah."

Inuyasha eyed her and bit his lower lip, quickly pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. Baffled, Kagome returned the favor and hugged back.

"Thanks, Kagome.

TBC


	12. Unholy Coalition

**Unholy Coalition**

There was a slight pinch of numbing pain, but it was barable. The only thing Kikyo worried about were the little dizzy spells it gave her. It felt like falling off a cliff; she could collapse any moment.

"I have to find another way to sustain myself." She looked over her shoulder and patted herself on the back, pressurizing the spot where Naraku embedded the jewel shard. Pin pointing it with her two fingers, the shard began to glow.

"Naraku." She verbalized and replayed their meeting in her mind.

_"We've met before..."_

"Why did he have a piece of the Shikon Jewel?" She inhaled and closed her eyes. "This place seems so familiar, but it feels so different."

She paced in a small circle and spotted a cloud of smoke in the distance. Contemplating on wether or not she should follow it, she finally dusted herself and curiously headed toward the dark midst; hopefully it would lead to a town.

As she neared the end, the pungent stench of burning flesh irritated her nostrils and the intoxicating smog did in fact deviate from a village. Standing on the outskirts of the it's entrance, Kikyo smoothed her shawl for the last time, trying to make herself presentable; though she knew there was no way she could conceal the blood stains, and walked in, self-consciously looking around.

The village was small and humble with a large temple at the heart that accounted for about half of the town's land. The rest consisted of small cabins and commercial carts in random corners. Most of the population being men, occupied themselves with mindless tasks- oblivious to the strange miko or if they did notice her, they carelessly dismissed her. The children, however, were explicitly intruiged by her. They stopped and ogled with curiosity and fear and the mothers naturally followed suit.

"Oh my, are you alright?" A middle aged woman in a dreary, brown dress practically ran up to her and took her hand.

Kikyo slightly took a step back and politely smiled. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Another woman in a blue kimono squinted her eyes, balancing a straw basket on top of her head.

Kikyo sheepishly shook her head and instantly found herself cornered by nearly the entire town's women population. Determined to aid the seemingly wounded maiden, the ladies took Kikyo into the Temple where three old women in similar gray attire graciously greeted her.

"You poor thing." One caressed her hair and another tenderly held her hand.

"You need to wash up." The last one walked past the snoopy women, holding a large canteen in her hands that would serve as a 'tub.'

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this for you." Kikyo's clothes were then slithered off and she herself was quickly ushered to the back, behind a translucent curtain.

"My name is Nani." One of them spoke and looked at her companion to the right. "This is Hana and..." They watched the other woman return with a bucket full of water. "That's Mai."

Mai managed her way to the back and slumped the large container on the floor. "Hope you like cold showers."

Kikyo grunted and Hana clicked her tongue. "Your robe is stained with blood yet there is not a scratch on you."

Wide eyed, Mai and Nani roughly pulled Kikyo by the arms, examining her perfectly smooth flesh. Kikyo quickly pulled away and huddled back.

"It's not my blood."

The trio blankly stared at her and Kikyo nervously smiled. "Would you be able to remove the stain?"

Nani grinned and waved her hands. "We'll make you a new one. The ladies around here know their way around a needle." She winked at the rave of women anxiously watching from the door. Kikyo crossed her arms to cover her bare torso and forced a smile while Mai shook her head.

"No time to be modest now; we have to get you all cleaned up."

------

After a gruesome eternity, or what seemed to be an eternity, of grooming and force feeding, Kikyo comfortably rested in a complementary soft pink kimono and new pair of shoes.

"Thank you." Kikyo obliged and Hana grinned.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

Kikyo bowed and headed toward the door. There was a small table by the door with dishes and utensils. Just as she walked through the door, Kikyo slipped a knife into her kimono and quickly walked out. Hana turned around and frowned.

Outside, the sun was bright; brighter than expexted. Having been indoors for a good period of time weakened her vision. Placing her hand over her eyes to obscure her face from sunlight, she made her way to the back of the large building and stood before a miniature Shinto. She sat down and closed her eyes- luckily, time had not exerted her habits. Deeply inhaling, she enjoyed no more than a minute of silence when another villager confronted her.

"What's your name?" A small pudgy girl with fair skin and auburn hair poked her on the arm. Kikyo opened one eye and muttered.

"Kikyo."

The girl smiled and ran to her mother's side. The mother too emitted a milky pigmentation though she herself bore gray scale hair. She smiled and bowed her head.

"What a beautiful name." She complimented and the child rebelliously ran away. "You're about the first person I've seen in a long time meditate before this old thing."

Kikyo slowly got up and pulled her kimono down. "You don't pray?"

"No, not recently anyway; no one in town has for that matter. The church is mainly used as an aid center for the poor and wounded and the only time we pay homage to the shrine is when granting burial rights for the dead. My name is Natsuko by the way."

"I thought I smelt burning flesh, I found the village by following a fog of smoke."

"We cremate bodies; its much more convenient. Such a pesky odor, I know but that's why I keep vile of florescent vapor around my neck." Natsuko unhooked a metallic chain from behind her neck and popped the top off the tiny bottle. "Here." She dipped one finger in and lightly rubbed the substance on Kikyo's neck.

"Smells wonderful." Kikyo stiffened and resisted the urge to rudely pull away. Natsuko meekly observed her uncomfortable posture and narrowed her eyes.

"Are you from around here?"

Kikyo held her breath and vacantly stared at Natsuko. Seconds later she remotely replied. "No."

"Would you like to join us in the ceremony for the dead?"

"More casualties?"

"Lots more." Natsuko sighed. "Poor souls died in a fire. Most of them were young ladies"

Kikyo blinked and curiously watched three men carrying a mummified body into the temple. "When will they be burned?"

"Tonight, won't you join us?"

Not bothering to answer the question, Kikyo mischievously looked around. "Can I see the bodies?"

An odd sensation pinched Natsuko in the back of her mind, causing her to awkwardly stare. "Sure." She reluctantly but surely obliged.

They walked in and walked along the right of the room, avoiding the passing bodies in the center. The friendly trio of ladies that had amended Kikyo unified themselves at the foot a particular body. They stood side by side with their eyes closed and hands held tight. Assuming they were granting the casualty's last rights, Kikyo looked to her left.

"Is that your daughter crying?"

Natsuko tilted her head and sharpened her ears. Surely in the distance, the child desperately cried for her mother. Natsuko hurriedly ran out whilst Kikyo continued to walk around. Secluding herself in a peculiar dark corner, she patiently watched the ladies perform their ritual, hopefully it wouldn't take long.

A minute later, all three ladies bowed in unison and routinely exited the building in single form. At which moment, Kikyo stepped out and walked toward their previous position and quickly placed her hand at the heart of the body. The spot of contact began to glow and a lace of burning midst crawled up her arm and slithered down the rest of her body. She deeply inhaled the soul and quickly moved to her next victim.

"Who's there?"

Startled, Kikyo aborted her task, having only successfully drawn four souls, and turned around. The light melted almost instantly but not fast enough to secure Kikyo's posture. Panic was written across her face and she forced a smile.

"Kikyo?" Hana frowned.

Kikyo clasped her hands together. "I was looking for you."

Hana continued to grimace when Mai charged in. "We have another one!" She announced.

"May I help?"

Mai nodded and tilted her head, as if saying 'follow me.' Hana reluctantly followed her into the back room where Kikyo was previously amended. Awaiting their arrival, a boy with muffled hair sat on a cot and vacantly stared at the floor. Covered in mud and dirt, he wore no shoes or trousers but a simple yet feminine gray kimono-like robe that reached his mid thigh. He was blotted with blood, almost strategically, on certain areas of his body though their was obviously no actual wound eminent.

"I'll get the water." Nani informed and Mai nodded.

"I'll see if we can find anything in his size."

Hana sat next to the boy and just as she had done so with Kikyo, she anxiously tugged at his garments and traced his scarless skin.

"Just like you." She marveled and suspiciously looked at Kikyo. She then grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him back so he could face her. "What's your name?"

"Kohaku...it's...it's not my blood." His eyes quickly darted at Kikyo.

Hana jerked her head and looked at her. "I knew there was something wrong with you!"

Nani and Mai quickly ran into the room and toward their furious companion. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what these two are, but they're certainly not human!" Hana screeched.

Nani and Mai numbly stared at Kikyo while Kohaku quickly slipped back into his robes. He stood up and flipped out a cleverly hidden blade and menacingly edged the ladies into a corner.

"Don't move." He held them at knife point and in doing so, allowed Kikyo a chance to escape while his back was turned.

She charged through the door and stumbled her way through her new shoes. Villagers watched her eagerly run and she gave no heed to their concern as Kohaku was hot on her trail. He chased her through alleys, through corners, and finally into the woods where she hoped the large maple and oak trees would disorient him. She climbed up a large stump and clung to its thick branches and watched as Kohaku urgently ran through, unknowingly passing her.

Though Kohaku was securely out of sight, Kikyo tightly held her breath. Allowing a small exhale she quickly jerked around. With her arm out, she attacked a being behind her, slashing it on the neck with an underlying blade in her hand; stolen from the village perhaps. She caught a glance of an eerie baboon cloak that shriveled just as quickly as she had attacked it; somewhere, a wooden puppeteer was cut in half.

Kikyo gasped and turned around where another figure towered her. This being was much curvier and swifter. It launched at her at decked her across the face with a firm yet feminine fist.

"Ugh..." Kikyo fell off the branch harshly crashed to the ground.

-----

"I specifically told you not to hurt her."

There was a hint of annoyance in Naraku's voice though not that it mattered to Kagura. She replied with a dismissive shrug of the shoulders, undoubtedly aggravating Naraku all the more.

She stepped to the side and made way for Kohaku who carried Kikyo's unconscious body over his shoulder. He knelt down before Naraku and loosened his grip. Her body comically fell on the floor like a rag doll and Naraku slightly flinched; Kagura's scarlet eyes skeptically narrowed.

"Leave." He commanded and Kohaku, like a good boy, did as he was told but not before praising a quick bow. Kagura, on the other hand stared at him and slowly backed away, sliding the door behind her.

Naraku watched her leave and kept his eyes on the door where he was certain she would remain for a couple of seconds more; she was always one to eavesdrop. As soon as he was sure she was gone, his eyes crept on Kikyo's unscathed marionette. He sensed a slight increase of density in her body. He rolled her on her stomach and palmed her shoulder blade. Through the pressure he applied, he could feel the shard pulsating within her, or was it just the rumble of her murmuring?

"Huh?..." She pushed up and fell backward on her bum.

Naraku stepped backward and smiled. "I see you're running on dead souls now; you don't need the shard anymore then." He put out his hand, waiting for her to deliver the shard.

Kikyo scrounged her face and stood up. "I'm keeping it."

Naraku lowered his hand and smirked. "You don't trust me?"

"You're a fool if you think I'd trust you; I can practically taste you demonic aura."

"I may be a demon, but I'm trying to help you."

"How?"

"We both want Inuyasha dead."

-----

Inuyasha snorted and tugged at his belt. Striding to the right of a beaten path, he shaded his eyes with his hand and looked ahead.

"Are you sure about this master Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down to his right shoulder where Myoga resided. "I know what I'm doing."

Myoga sighed and crossed all four of his arms. "I hope so."

"Will you shut up! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm helping you."

"Where were you back in Kaede's hut?"

Myoga flinched and rubbed the back of his head. "I got lost."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flicked the pesky demon flee off his shoulder. "Make yourself useful and get out of here."

Myoga jumped back on and Inuyasha stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"I can't pick up Kikyo's scent beyond that village." He pointed at the same town Kikyo had run across.

Her essence was faint yet persistent. He took a couple of steps closer to the village and concentrated on another pungent odor that tingled his nose. It was musky and familiar.

"Kohaku!"

Myoga jumped up. "Where?" He visibly shook in fear.

"Kikyo was definitely here...so was Kohaku."

"But the town looks perfectly fine."

Inuyasha frowned and instead of entering the village as Myoga expected, he turned around and headed back to the woods.

"Aren't you going to ask about Kikyo?" Myoga piped up and Inuyasha lifted his hand in the air, telling him to keep quiet.

"No need, their scent goes back into the woods. Naraku must have sent Kohaku after Kikyo."

Myoga gripped the demon's shoulder and cringed. "Maybe I should go check up on Kagome."

Inuyasha growled in annoyance though he wouldn't stop Myoga from running and began to run himself, the opposite way that is. The trail of scent was quickly dissolving but thanks to his hanyou abilites, he was at the end of the line in no time. He rumaged around the same maple tree where he picked up yet another scent, Kagura's.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You look uncomfortable."

Inuyasha jerked around and snorted. "That's 'cause I picked up your filthy stench."

Kagura smirked. "I can help you find Kikyo."

"What's with you? Why are you so interested in helping me all of the sudden?"

Kagura mindlessly blinked and gulped. For a long time now she grown to despise Naraku; she was willing to take any chance to sabotage him, not that she'd inform Inuyasha about it.

"I have my reasons." She shrugged. "But I can assure you Kikyo **will** be there."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and contemplated; he couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Where?"

-----

His palace was like a dream. Large corridors, vast bedrooms, ample gardens; the sky was a mesmerizing shade of cerulean and the sun shone bright but it was not the least bit hot.

The garden was easily Kikyo's favorite vicinity. She quickly made it her personal oasis and she didn't care whether his palace of wonderment was a mere delusion.

She sat in the center of the curtilage, eyes closed and disciplined breathes. She placed her right hand over her chest and inhaled. The light of the shard permeated her counterfeit flesh and the gem majestically reappeared in her hand.

_'The Shikon Jewel has been shattered; what happened while I was gone?'_

She carefully looked at it for a couple of seconds and quickly closed her hand.

"What will you do with it?" Naraku stood near her but not exactly next to her. He always found it difficult to be in her presence.

Kikyo gripped and opened her hand; the shard had seemingly disappeared. She closed her eyes once again, without bothering to answer his question. By sheer force, a gust of wind collected and danced in a small vortex around her.

Laces of gray dragonfly-like creatures formed at the base, each humming a melancholic whistle. They took flight on their own and ascended into the sky where they directed through the castle's barrier.

"Soul collectors to do your biding." Naraku badgered.

Kikyo stood up and walked past him. "Hold your tongue if you want me to help you."

"Have I complimented on the kimono? Those priestess robes were very unbecoming." He ignored the warning and teased; obviously bequeathing her personal interactions with Inuyasha.

Kikyo froze and glowered. "Don't underestimate me Naraku; you're only half demon."

Naraku clenched his jaw and didn't say another word as he spotted Kohaky from the terrace waving his hand for attention.

"Master Naraku, Inuyasha's at the boarder."

-----

"Wind Scar!"

Consulting to his mirror, Naraku watched as tassels of violent energy crushed against each other trying to break through his barrier.

"Wind Scar!"

The attack grew fiercer with every swing of the blade but it was certain that it wouldn't break through. Still, as stubborn as always, Inuyasha kept attacking; stuck in a loop hole.

"He really wants to get in." Kagura smirked and Naraku snickered.

"I knew you'd lead him here." He confronted and Kagura lightly gasped. "I guess he deserves a little visit."

-----

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled and dramatically leaped into the air.

"Wind Scar!" He came crushing down on the barrier, delivering another seismic surge of power and frowned. The barrier remained.

"Where's Kikyo?!"

Suddenly, a small hole in the barrier opened up. Immense light shone through in contrast to the castle's dark exterior; being it the natural iniquity. The hole decayed into a larger opening and a garden was visible.

"Kikyo?" Possibly spotting a glance of the miko, Inuyasha walked in without a doubt; the gap closing behind him.

It was another world inside; close to a fairy tale and almost immediately, he found the priestess by the garden. The sultry pallet pink Kimono was an unexpected change. It tightly clung to her curves and her hair was untied, flowing freely down her back. He had always loved the way she looked with her hair down.

"Kikyo?"

She turned around and blankly stared at him.

"Inuyasha."

"Are you alright?" He almost ran to her but restrained himself, he was well aware of the miko's questionable attitude, she might run.

"I'm perfectly fine, Naraku's very generous." There was a devious glint in her eye; she knew her comment would upset him.

"Generous?" Inuyasha barked. "What has he been telling you?"

There was a whimsical whistle that startle Inuyasha coming from the sky. Kikyo's soul collectors oozed through the barrier, each carrying a glowing orb. They charged at her, pitching the orbs into random areas of her body and left the barrier again. She inhaled as her body assimilated each capsule of life.

"Lost souls to rejuvenate my body; I guess I don't need your _Kagome_ anymore."

Inuyasha shook his head and edged closer. "Listen Kikyo, I don't know what Naraku's been telling you but you have to understand he's pure evil."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kikyo snapped. "But he's going to help me."

"What?"

Almost instantly, Naraku appeared from a clearing and stood by Kikyo. He chuckled and handed Kikyo a metallic bow and arrows.

"But Naraku's a demon and you're a priestess!"

Kikyo graciously took her new weapon and aimed at Inuyasha. "I'm not a priestess." She hissed. "And you're dead."

The arrow quickly launched, burning with a peculiar pink electric vigor. Inuyasha ducked behind his sword, fortunately the Tetsuaiga absorbed most of the blow. The remaining energy, however, supplied enough force to brutally revolt him backward. He broke through the barrier and fell back on the other side. Suddenly, the barrier and castle itself then began to decay, withering away with the wind.

Inuyasha stammered to his feet and ran forward grasping the dissolving matter. "Kikyo!" He flinched and held the side of his stomach. "Kikyo!"

TBC


	13. Deliborations of the Heart

**Deliborations of the Heart**

He had hoped he was dreaming. Possibly with every fiber of his being did he wish that this was all just a nightmare. The undeniable infliction in his body, however, screamed reality. His spirit was broken...as were couple of his ribs on his left side. He had felt the loose instruments the second he stood up and his abdomen was becoming rather tender and swollen by the minute.

In addition, there was something clogging the back of his throat like a heaping mouthful of food though there was actually nothing in the crevice. His lower lip began to quiver and he instantly recognized the sensation. If begging wasn't one of his specialties then crying wasn't even on the list. The last he recalled weeping was when his mother died and even then did he only shed a couple of silent tears; he was not about to subdue his pride for a betrayal.

But then again it wasn't just any betrayal. Kikyo, his beloved, just made a pact with Naraku- Lucifer in the making. Just thinking of him made his teeth cringe and his eyes began to water. He shook his head and cleared his throat the second he felt a streak of moisture running down his cheek. It seeped into the corner of his mouth leaving a salty residue when another jolt of liquid struck his face only this time harder and faster minus the sour salinity.

He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and there were hardly any clouds; and it was sprinkling. Drops turned into a drizzle and drizzle into rain. He lowered his head, sniffed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve disclosing the tangy flavor of salt and water. If he cried no one would notice...after all, it was raining.

-----

"It's raining!" Shippo hollered and cover his head with his petite hands. He briskly shook his tail and ran toward Kagome who lagged behind the pack.

She shivered and rubbed her right thigh, having been complaining about a cramp a minute ago. She meekly watched Sango comfortably sitting on Kilala and cursed herself for not having brought her bicycle and an umbrella for that matter. Perhaps she had been relying on Inuyasha too much. Now a simple walk registered as a tedious obstacle which was ridiculous considering the fact that they had only been walking for about ten minutes. Rain was the last thing she needed.

"Hurry up Kagome!" Miroku shouted and pointed at fortress of large trees.

They huddled under the overgrown vegetation; luckily one of the trees had a hollow trunk. Kilala transmuted into her usual pint size and shook her body, relieving herself from the excess water in her fur. Shippo covered his face and moved to the edge of the trunk.

"Kilala!" He complained and peered outside. "It's raining." The others blankly stared at Captain Obvious who pointed upward. "But the sun's still out."

"How unusual." Miroku crossed his arms, causing Shippo to shiver.

"Is it something bad?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Kagome curiously poked her head out. She noticed a dark figure in the distance and whispered. "Someone's coming."

Shippo flinched and ran deeper into the trunk. Sango and Miroku on the other hand, joined Kagome and peered outside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed and ran out. Miroku and Sango inquisitively looked at each other; so much for the cramp.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted again and eagerly embraced him, almost tackling him to the ground.

Inuyasha limped backward and pushed her away, not necessarily in a rude way though it might have been the way she took it. She then noticed a faint irritation in his eyes and understandingly stepped back. He clutched his side and slouched over his sword which he evidently occupied as a cane.

Miroku ran toward them. "You're hurt." He lifted Inuyasha by the arm and helped him take baby steps toward the trunk.

Inside the miniature cave, Sango, Kagome and Shippo made way and helped Miroku lay Inuyasha on the ground. He then began to tug at the demon's robe.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha grabbed the monk's hand, wide eyed.

Miroku shook his hand away. "You have a broken rib." He too noticed the torn tissue, probably when he had helped him walk.

Inuyasha loosened up and consented to the monk's intentions. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; his torso was immensely bruised. With the palm of his hand, Miroku pressurized a particular swollen area. Inuyasha sharply hissed and Shippo nervously looked away.

At that moment, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. His ears twitched and toned every noise out. He could see the others talking but couldn't hear what they were saying. His head bobbed back and forth; it felt as though he were spinning around or rather the cave itself was doing the twirling. Finally, his vision began to blur into a kaleidoscope or rainbows; each color meshing into one dark timber. His eyes rolled back and he was in complete darkness.

"Inuyasha!"

-----

"Naraku!"

Kagome flinched and watched Inuyasha skittish. '_At least he didn't shout out for Kikyo'_, she thought to herself and sighed.

"Kagome?"

She sweetly smiled and crawled to him. Still on his back, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and yawned. He perched himself on his elbows and noticed the top piece of his cloak by his feet and observed his overtly exposed torso.

"Don't move." Kagome warned and fastened a clip on the bandage he held wrapped around his stomach. "Bad dream?" She inquired.

Inuyasha exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "Feels like I'm in one right now."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Reality had struck her too suddenl...and hard.

"You fainted." She informed though she guessed he already figured that out; just to make conversation despite how ever awckward it would be.

Miroku sat next to Inuyasha and patted his back. "You can move now; I numbed the pain." He held a small bowl of an unusual glossy balm. Freshly made, it had a brisk aroma of mint and even burned your eyes; only slightly.

Inuyasha sat up and slowly moved from side to side. "Why aren't you guy's at Kaede's."

"We weren't sure how long you were going to be gone." Sango replied and shrugged her shoulders. "It's been three days."

Inuyasah frowned. "Three days?" He stared into the void, realizing how much time he had let slide. "So you decided to go on without me? You guys can't survive without me!" He snickered.

Sango narrowed her eyes and looked at Kagome while Miroku chuckled. He reached over and clasped his hand on Inuyasha's back.

"You want another broken rib?"

The girls and Shippo laughed. Inuyasha simply glared and stood up.

"What about you? How'd you get so injured?"

Peaking through the neck hole of his shirt, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "I was in Naraku's castle."

"Did you see Kohaku?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, but I did see Kikyo."

Sango's interest slightly famished but still adhered to Inuyasha's report. Kagome automatically looked down and Miroku nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Naraku's holding Lady Kikyo captive?"

"I wouldn't say captive." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't how he convinced her, but she's on his side now."

"What!?"

"Kagura came to me; she said she'd lead me to Kikyo, to Naraku's castle."

Miroku arched his eyebrows. "Was she there?"

Inuyasha stared at the ground; his silence serving as an answer. "She wants me dead; she attacked me."

He looked up and drew his sword. It majestically transmuted into his trademark Tetsuaiga where he pointed at a smudged crack on the center of the blade. "Shot a Sacred arrow at me."

Miroku curiously took the sword and rubbed the crack with his finger causing a small speck of metal to break off. He whistled and Sango peered over his shoulder.

"She must have amazing spiritual powers to have dented you sword like that."

Inuyasha nodded and took his sword. "She's strong alright; if I hadn't shielded the arrow with it I would've probably been vaporized."

Shippo stepped in the middle and pointed at the sword. "The arrow didn't hit you but still broke your ribs? That's scary."

"With Lady Kikyo's help Naraku will much stronger." Miroku contemplated and Sango grunted.

"Relax will ya; she's after me not you guys."

Having secluded herself from the conversation, Kagome silently fiddled the hem of her shirt and gulped.

_'She probably wants me dead too...'_

"What'll you do now?" She finally spoke. Inuyasha sternly looked at her.

"There's nothing I can do; hopefully she'll come to realize her mistake."

Shippo sighed and watched the rain continue to fall. "Hopefully soon."

-----

"They say that when it rains and the sun's still out something bad is about to happen."

Kohaku looked at Kagura mischievously smirking. "Where'd you hear that from?"

Kagura chuckled. "I just made it up. Scared you, didn't I?"

Kohaku vacantly stared and continued to walk. Reaching the bed of Naraku's new castle, he took a small breath before walking through the barrier. Kagura lagged behind and rolled her eyes before walking in.

It was the same pansy fib inside and it sickened Kagura. Bright colors, sun shine-day and night, Naraku insisted the castle be kept that way- for Kikyo's sake of course.

Kohaku looked over his shoulder and shook his head. Kagura was immensely sour and overzealous; she alone would be the cause of her own death- not that he cared anyway. He looked down at the delicate cargo he held in his hands. It was small and light, wrapped in a white blanket. Warm to the touch he could hear breathing though he was too afraid to look under. He decided to loose Kagura and walked inside the cavern and quickly made his way through the corridors and into Naraku's dorm.

"About time." Naraku was waiting at the door and eagerly took the living package from Kohaku's arms. He sternly looked at the boy and disclosed himself in his room. Once inside, he anxiously lowered the cargo on the ground and unmasked it.

A child...or so it seemed.

Naraku sighed and walked toward a translucent door in the east wall that lead to a balcony. He walked to the edge and leaned against the rail. The garden was conveniently under him and in it and he spotted Kikyo, meditating as always. He watched her get up, with a basket at hand, and begin to pick flowers. She waived Kohaku over and caressed his cheek. Naraku intrusively continued to watch the pair until Kikyo slowly looked over shoulder and straight at him. He flinched and walked back inside his room.

He breathed in and tried to shake an inexplicable wave of neural tension in his body. No doubt the sensation struck him the moment he learned Kikyo was alive and having her in his presence made it a full blown case of anxiety. Which was odd in it's own case. Anxiety bequeaths nerves, nerves imply fear and fear originates in the heart.

His heart...

The one and only thing he was certain he had gotten rid of. Futile scrap of a muscle as he saw it. Gorged from his body, the love tenant took the form of an infant, the very same babe he so disdainfully stared at. Perfect metamorphosis- amorous emotions were so childish. He took a moment to contemplate. Should he kill the child? Devour him? He heavily sighed and picked the wretched infant up and walked outside.

He stepped into the garden where Kikyo and Kohaku blankly stared at him. God forgive they'd show a little emotion. They watched him come closer and closer.

"Here." He spontaneously handed Kikyo the child.

Kikyo tenderly cradled it and furrowed her eyebrows, bewildered. Naraku cleared his throat and walked away with out a word. He cursed himself for having done such a foolish thing and retreated to his dorm to dismantle any remaining component of his heart that remained within him; perhaps he'd give that to her too.

TBC


	14. Yura: Slovenly Woman

**Yura: Slovenly Woman**

It had been five exact days since Yura's arrival- not that Kikyo was counting. Her welcome was exhausted the moment she arrived; five grueling days with her was enough to kill. She didn't do much; not for Kikyo at least. But for Naraku...for Naraku she'd bend over backwards- both metaphorically and physically.

She was a pestering juvenile- literately to the fullest extent of the word infantile. Short black hair, skin as white as milk; she looked like a child in unsavory shreds. She wore black gloves with the finger tips cut off and leg warmers of the same style. Her black dress barely reached mid thigh and sported two revealing slits on either sides of her legs with a plunging back and neck line. The only thing that seemed to be holding the so called dress together was a small leopard print belt.

Why Naraku kept her around was quite obvious. Kikyo wondered if it was just a tactic to annoy her. The peculiar thing was that Yura wasn't a guest but more of an overnight visitor. At sundown, Kikyo would watch Yura enter Naraku's dorm. She recalled the visitations had started the day she 'went out for a walk' with Kohaku. Later that day she had returned with her formal miko dress; upsetting Naraku to the fullest.

He erratically marched out of his room and confronted her with his sword drawn. She stood still as the tip of the blade enrolled into her robe through the V-shaped slit. The metal was soothingly fresh against her chest and he twisted it back, damaging her garment.

"What are you wearing? You're not a priestess." He hissed and pressed the blade between the middle of her bosom.

"You wouldn't dare." She smirked and as expected, he didn't say a word until later that night.

She never bathed in the sunlight. Like a secretive ritual, every other night she'd sneak out into the yard and take a dip into the hot spring behind the castle. But first, she'd kneel on her knees and splash buckets of water on her back while still clothed. She'd then slowly squirm out of her garments and carefully ease her body into the water. Naraku wasn't known to be a degenerate; but he always enjoyed watching her cleanse. Kikyo didn't mind, as long as he kept his distance.

But that night was different; both he and her were. Instead of concealing himself in the shadows he bluntly walked up to the spring and stood behind her, waiting for her to react. Kikyo slowly, and if he didn't know any better, seductively immersed her full frame in the water and as she surfaced, turned around and faced him- full frontal. Like any other man, his eyes automatically locked on her ample bosom staring back at him and his mouth began to water. She watched him clear his throat and forced himself to look at her face.

"Naraku." She was quite chesty- no pun intended; almost like she was challenging him. How far would he go...

There was a flowering Dogwood above the spring. Some of the white flowers that bloomed had fallen into the spring and Naraku noticed one of the white buds clinging to her chest. If she was challenging him then so be it; he'd play along. He stepped closer and stretched his arm out, causing her to flinch slightly. Naraku delicately took the bud and flicked it away.

"I don't want you wearing those priestess robes." He smirked, having petrified her for a second.

"I told you; I don't like taking orders. I'm keeping them." Kikyo badgered and turned around. She was about to plunge herself in the water again when Naraku suddenly pulled her by the hair.

He growled and drew hard, causing her to twirl around and stumble into his arms. He caught her, pressing her nude frame against him and his simmering growl was replaced by an arrogant chuckle. She angrily looked up at him, yet remained still. He leaned into her face, brushing past her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I know where you went today; don't let me catch you there again."

It was at that moment that their coalition took a turn...Kikyo shivered and unexpectedly felt his member harden against her stomach. Wide eyed, she pushed back and turned around, clutching her breast. Naraku exhaled and quickly retreated; he too abashed by their close encounter and the next day Kikyo awoke to Yura's squeamish conduct...

-----

"Why do you keep her around?" Kikyo cradled the child and nonchalantly looked at Naraku sitting beside her.

"Why do you think?" There was a twinge of mischief in his voice that bubbled Kikyo's anger. He was testing her, she knew that, but he was a fool to think she'd ever become jealous of Yura.

Instead, she simply clicked her tongue and pulled the blanket away from the child's face. His eyes were an eerie shade of violet, his skin was white as milk, and his hair...silver- like a peculiar dog demon. It made her uncomfortable, though she couldn't deny the child's needs.

"This infant; you never told me where it came from."

"You don't want it?" Naraku misinterpreted the question and Kikyo lightly sighed. "You'll be a good mother." He nipped his tongue the second he let the comment slip and stiffened his posture. He had accidentally praised her; how would she respond?

To his relief, she lightly nodded and he relaxed. Then, from the corner of his eye he watched her rub her stomach and there was nauseating pinch in his own abdomen. He turned and fully faced her and silently stared at her for a couple of seconds. His hand slithered into her smaller one and the child began to murmur- his heart was wildly palpitating.

"Naraku!" Came a squeamish wail from outside the barrier.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed and Naraku stood up. Yura dramatically stepped through the roadblock and pouted.

"You have something for me." It was more of a statement than a question, and it made Naraku smirk.

He looked at Kikyo and then at Yura; observing her full structure. He tilted his head and motioned Yura to go inside; Kikyo already aware of what he had in mind.

-----

They had been 'talking' for quite a while now and Kikyo decided to take action. She stood outside Naraku's room and impatiently crossed her arms. She could hear Yura's ludicrous taunts and it sickened her to say the least. Moments later, the door slid open. Yura stepped out and gleamed at her. Kikyo dismissed the immature pomp ass and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Had a good discussion?"

Naraku was immensely anti-social, but the more Yura clung to him, the more uncomfortable Kikyo grew. There was something in her eyes that he liked. They were disturbed and narrowed, watching Yura like a hawk. Her vigilance excited him.

"A very good discussion...something wrong?"

"...No."

Naraku cocked an eyebrow and pulled his sleeve down. "Do I detect a hint of envy?"

"Hardly...I'm going after Inuyasha myself."

"You will do no such thing."

"Why not?"

"Because I just sent Yura after him."

Kikyo's ebony orbs narrowed. "What? Why?"

"We've been planning it for some time now. She's been spying on him for the past couple of days. In return, I keep supplying her with shards of the Shikon Jewel."

Kikyo gawked. "Is that why she's been reporting to you late at night?" She exclaimed. "I thought you were-" She held her tongue and Naraku laughed.

"I never said anything about _that_; you just assumed."

"I'm going after her." Kikyo announced and turned around.

Naraku quickly held her by the shoulders and spun her around. She retaliated by grabbing his arms and as she did so, his flesh began to incinerate. He stepped back and held his burnt arm; not that she had done much harm- his flesh began to rejuvenate itself.

"We had a deal; we agreed that I'd kill him with my own hands!" Kikyo accused and Naraku shook his head.

"You're not going near him."

"Why not? What are you afraid of?"

Naraku jerked his head and sternly looked into her eyes. There was a rumble in his throat and his voice was deeper. "You know something. What did that old wench tell you?"

Kikyo gulped. Indeed, he was talking about her sister Kaede. She did in fact pay her a visit; where else would she find the same miko robe. She had an interesting conversation with her sister-not that she'd mention any of it to Naraku.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Naraku grunted and back handedly slapped her. "Don't underestimate me, Kikyo." He towered over her as she held her sore cheek. "You'll obey my every order."

-----

Yura cheerfully pranced around with a red comb in one hand and a small pouch in the other.

"All the jewels I want and all I have to do is spy on Inuyasha?" She giggled. "He's so cute."

She continued to walk until she heard light whispering to her right, beyond a thread of bushes. She poked her head through and smiled. Inuyasha was comfortably laying on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. He appeared to be sleeping; whispering something inaudible and it gave Yura the jitters all the more. By the luggage beside him it was obvious that he didn't travel alone but where his companions were she had no clue; they were no where near in sight.

"Poor doggy, did they abandon you?" Yura stepped closer and sat beside Inuyasha, taming his long silver hair.

He flinched for a second and then continued to slumber. Yura sighed and took out her sword. "No more spying, tonight, that lovely hair of yours is mine."

She grinned and swung her sword when suddenly...

WHOOOSH!

A metallic arrow flew directly at her, hitting her sword and knocking it out of her hand.

"Don't lay a finger on him!"

Inuyasha awoke in a fright and quickly stood up. The devious Yura picked up her sword and Kikyo walked closer, already aiming.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted and Kikyo gave no response.

She didn't even dare to look at him. Her eyes were locked on Yura. "Leave him alone or I swear this next arrow will go through your heart."

Yura huffed and folded her arms. "No fair, what did I do to you?" She carelessly shrugged her shoulders and looked at Inuyasha. "Naraku's orders; he has to die."

Kikyo shot the arrow and Yura plunged out of the way. "Why are you defending him?"

All the while, Inuyasha remained a frozen statue and couldn't keep his eyes of Kikyo. A seismic wave of relief washed over him; she was defending him. He smiled until Kikyo retorted.

"He will not die by the likes of you; he will perish in my own hands."

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha frowned and walked closer to the miko.

Surprised, Kikyo retracted her aim from Yura to Inuyasha and in that split second, Yura attacked. Kikyo quickly switched targets and delivered the blow. Her arrow permeated Yura's flesh, coming into direct contact with something concrete within her. Her body began to dissolve, leaving only a cracked red skull she must have concealed in her body.

"Noooo!" Were here parting words and Inuyasha quickly dismissed her.

"You still want to kill me?" He pleadingly looked at Kikyo who didn't utter a word.

He continued to take baby steps toward her so as not to surprise her and it seemed to work. She remained still until a light rustle in the tree made her wince. She then picked her bow up and aimed an arrow at him.

"Die..." Her voice cracked and Inuyasha noticed the baboon cloak in the tree.

"Naraku!"

The baboon cloak drifted out of the branch and majestically sprouted wooden tentacles resembling a tree trunk. Not bothering to even come near Inuyasha, their destination relied on the priestess. They slithered around her legs and up her body.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted and ran to his mistress but was delayed buy a wall of poisonous insects.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He clawed his way through the bug barrier but Naraku and Kikyo were already gone.

"Kikyo!"

-----

That night, he locked her in a cage made of his own bone. He remained concealed in the darkness as his body had not yet recuperated from the Sacred Arrow she had struck him with earlier to escape.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. What did Kaede tell you?"

Kikyo stubbornly sat within the bone cage and glared at Naraku's shadow. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"If you don't; I'll kill Inuyasha."

"If you really had the ability to do so he would have already been dead by now."

"You're on his side now?"

"...No, but I'm no more on your side either."

Naraku chuckled. "So she did tell you."

This time, it was Kikyo's turn to laugh. "You don't scare me, Onigumo."

TBC


	15. Jaken the Mighty 1

Greetings and salutations. I just wanted to stop for a second and let everyone know that I appreciate the reviews! Bajo la lluvia y estrellas, BakaKenshin, kitsune-koinu- thank you very much for reading and becoming regulars. Crescentbellflower, I am honored to have been added to your C2 Community, although I'm not quite sure about how to add my story to the list; please guide me. Katana sohma-demon girl...you seem to be the most enthused about my fic! I snooped around your profile and think you have an...interesting charisma. I too am a Kagome hater. (with all my guts do I hate that harlot...) but all and all- I bid you guys my gratitude. I'll soon be editing my author profile and setting my homepage to MySpace...and by soon I mean it'll be up by the time you read this. For you fellow myspacers- check me out. At least now you'll know I'm not a mute robot feeding you nonsensical plots filled with spelling and grammar errors...haha, seriously- thanks.

**Jaken the Mighty and the Abandoned Maiden- 1**

Inuyasha feverishly raked his hand through his hair and roughly exhaled. "Dammit, Kikyo." He scrunched his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Kikyo was here?"

He turned around where Kagome looked at him, biting her bottom lip. He slouched his shoulders and looked away.

"Yeah."

There was a comfortless silence and Kagome dolefully looked down. She held a small sack in her hands which she, without looking up, handed to Inuyasha. Her voice was hushed and shaky. "I'm gonna go help Miroku." She mummbled, slowly walking past Sango and Shippo.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo waddled his way next to Sango and looked up at Inuyasha grunting.

"Kikyo was here." He explained and Shippo winced.

"Is she still here?" He jumped up in fear and hid behind Sango's leg. They too held small pouches in their hands. Inuyasha looked down and unfolded the one Kagome had given him. Mushrooms.

"No meat?" Miroku heaved, out of breath as he carried a large canteen of water over his shoulder. He set it down and watched the others shake their heads.

"Only mushrooms and fruit."

"I don't have time for this." Inuyasha grimaced and tossed the knapsack aside. He paced forward and faced Miroku.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to look for Kikyo."

Beneath the two, Sango looked at Shippo and rolled her eyes. "No wonder Kagome looked upset."

"Kagome's fine!"

"I thought you weren't going to meddle with her."

"Yeah, well I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to, that's why!"

Shippo picked one of the mushrooms Inuyasha had tossed aside and took a hearty bite, speaking through mouthfuls. "Didn't you say she was here?"

"She was, Yura was too."

"Yura?"

Inuyasha dismissively shook his head. "Some hair demon...she was trying to kill me."

"Kikyo or Yura?"

"Yura!...She snuck up on my while I was asleep and Kikyo defended me but Naraku abducted her."

Miroku tilted his head and skeptically crossed his arms. "I though you said they were working together." The others nodded.

"Look, I'm wasting time. I'm going after her." Inuyasha bawled his hands into fist and turned around.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango hollered. Inuyasha froze and looked over his shoulder. "You can't just force her to come with you. You're going to have to let her find her way. Your place is here, with us...and Kagome."

After a few seconds, Inuyasha sighed and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and finally turned back. "You're right." He looked around. "Where is she?"

-----

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken, an ex lord among frog-like youkai, erratically hightailed the forest. "Rin!" He frightfully gripped his Staff of Heads and gulped.

He skittished around in an brown gown and charcoal trousers, too long for his stature. Almost tripping on his own garments, he gripped the triangular hat atop his bald head with his hand to keep it from falling. Scrunching his eyes he tilted his head up and hollered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He projected his voice and suddenly stopped when he heard light murmuring from his right. It came beyond a voyage of bushes. He tip toed his way through and inquired. "Rin, is that you?" Poking his head through a mound of grass, he came to face with a furry appendage.

It was big and puffy with fleece hair that tickled his nose. With a high pitched gowl, Jaken delivered an unusual sneeze that resembled a squeal. The structure that the appendage clung to turned out to be Shippo, eating a large mushroom. He jolted forward and turned around, conveying a squeamish grunt similar to Jaken's. Before the little fox could recollect, Jaken picked up his staff and scurried away.

_'It's that annoying little fox! That means Inuyasha's here...with Tetsuaiga.'_

Jaken sniffed and deviously rubbed his hands. He rummaged through the bush once again only this time, more carefully so as not to run into the pestering pelt again. As his eyes surveyed, he spotted Shippo speaking with the monk, pointing at the bush. He must have told him about the sneeze and Jaken scuttled into another spot to avoid being spotted.

"You heard a sneeze?" Miroku looked down at Shippo and contemplated; not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Right there by that bush!" Shippo began to jitter, holding his own mouth to prevent his teeth from clattering.

He watched as Miroku uncertainly poked the bush with his staff and parted it in the middle to have a better look. He looked back and shrugged.

"I don't see anything; it must have been your imagination."

Shippo frowned. "But I heard it."

"Come on; we have to find Kagome."

"Ha!" Jaken rejoiced and quickly covered his mouth, continuing to laugh to himself. "Can't catch me." He joked and ran around the bushes and into the clearing where Miroku and Shippo stood before.

He slowly crept around and bumped into a large tree. Looking up, he smiled and decided the best way to hunt was by tree. He nodded to himself and looked at his stave; he'd have to momentarily part with it if he was going to be climbing. There was a hole in one of the trees, he stuffed the precious artifact in and covered it with piles of grass roots and leaves.

"There." He dusted his hands and started to climb. Gripping the trunk with all his might, he worriedly looked down. Not even an inch did he ascend and he was already swimming in a sea of vertigo. "The things I do for Lord Sesshoumaru." He wiped his brow and huffed.

Reaching the top, he plastered himself on the steadiest tree branch and sighed. A couple of seconds of adjustment and he delicately stood up. Soon after, his curiosity detected a small 'oh...' suspiration on the other side of the tree. Leaning over the branch- and recovering from a close fall- he moved a prison of leaves to the side.

Kagome sat on a well rooted branch, withering a leaf to pieces with her hands and plucking another one. Her face was contorted with disdain and she sighed again as she had done before. Jaken frowned and shook his head.

_"Human's are so dramatic."_

He froze when he felt the branch concave under his weight and give way, allowing him to cascade down. Hitting the ground particularly hard, his eyes watered. "My back!" He screeched and Kagome automatically jumped down.

"Someone there?" She looked around and Jaken crawled away from under her. He hid in a thorn bush and watched Inuyasha run to her.

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I thought I heard someone cry."

"We thought it was you. Where'd you run off to?"

She shook her head and looked away. Inuyasha slouched and scratched his head. "Come on, the others are worried about you."

He placed his hand on the small of her waist and nudged her forward. As the duo disappeared, Jaken dragged himself out and rubbed his aching back.

"Jaken!"

He heard his name being called out in the distance and he brightly smiled.

"Jaken!"

It was none other than the elysian Rin and in her hand she held a leash that maintained a two headed dragon pacing behind her. Jaken raised his hand in the air like a wounded soldier and yelped.

"Rin!"

The girl gasped and ran to his aid, falling on her knees beside him. "Jaken! Are you alright?"

He grimaced and twitched while rubbing his back. "I..."

"You're dying?"

"No! I fell."

Almost immediately her fear famished and was replaced by a skeptical muse. She laughed and slapped him on the back. "Is that it? You're so dramatic."

"Ow, no I'm not!" He contorted and stood up. Rin giggled.

"See, you're all better."

Rolling his eyes, Jaken rummaged through the tree trunk and recovered his staff. Dusting it, he glared at Rin. "You got lost; I've been looking for you."

Her expression perplexed into an irritated confection and she accusingly pointed at him. "_You're_ the one who got lost and _I've_ been looking for _you_!" She projected her voice to emphasize certain words. Jaken only shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"He kept going."

"Where to? And how are we suppose to catch up?"

Rin raked the two headed dragon's back and smiled. "He let me borrow Ah-Un to go and look for you. He said he'd meet us..." She tapped her cheek with her finger. Opening and closing her mouth, she sheepishly smiled. "I forgot where."

Jaken's already bulging eyes widened all the more. "You better remember!"

"Relax, we'll find him."

"I hope so."

"Well." She climbed the small pedestal on Ah-Un's saddle and clung to it's reins. "Let's go."

Jaken curiously looked at her and grinned. "Not yet."

"What is it?"

"Rin, my human friend, I need your help."

-----

"Where are they?"

His voice was huskier and darker than his younger brother's. It began as a soft rumble in his throat and seeped out as abrasive velvet- both rugged and smooth at the same time and it was not only vocalization that the two brothers lacked in similarities. Sesshoumaru was tall and thin; he maneuvered his structure with elegance and grace. He fancied himself with black leather boots- ankle high and large satin robes- pearl white with red decor on the sleeves and neck. His armor was minimal, covering only his chest with a plated vest. It clung from his shoulders with large spiked shoulder pads. Final touches consisted of a yellow and purple belt and a white fleece scarf.

His skin was creamy and pale, adorned with a crescent moon on his forehead and whisker like markings on his cheeks. His ears were long and angular with sharp tips. Yellow was an unusual tint for eye color but he wore it perfectly; turning hazel or even purple under certain angles and lights. Like all wolf demons he hand fangs. Slender pearls that slightly surpassed his bottom lip. His hair was long and silver; one of the few things he and his brother held in common.

He had sent Rin on the Jaken hunt a good deal of time ago. There wasn't a hint of their proximity and he was beginning to worry- not that he'd ever admit it. Looking over his shoulder, he continued to flow in a cloud made of his own midst. It was light and cushioned, allowing him to travel miles without discomfort.

"Jaken."

He announced and sourly huffed. That little youkai had a knack for getting lost; though like usual, he'd blame it on Rin. Suddenly, there was a whistling auditory that caught his attention. A radiating ball of violet energy quickly glided past him, leaving his long locks to frolic in the residue wind it left behind. He turned around; a woman in a large feather followed the orb and not far behind were a cryptical pair of soul collectors.

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru speculated and watched them head north of the land where he was certain was a demon graveyard. He looked back once more- Rin and Jaken weren't in sight and he decided to ensue the intractable capsule and woman.

-----

"But Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for us." Rin complained.

"He can wait." Jaken heaved, pushing her by force; she was inexplicably resistant.

"No, he can't"

Jaken stopped and crossed his arms. "For the Tetsuaiga he will."

Rin stood upright and smiled. "The Tetsuaiga? Lord Sesshoumaru would be most pleased!" She exclaimed and Jaken nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to grab the sword for me!" Jaken commented with exhilaration. "I'll distract them."

"Ok, how?"

Jaken grinned and rubbed his webbed hands. "They're about to eat right now; I'll go and distract them and while they're not looking, you take the sword!"

"Why do I have to take the sword?"

"Because I can't touch it; I'm a demon!"

"Well, how are you going to distract them?"

"...I don't know; take their food or something." He waved his hand in the air and shoved Ah-Un into a secluded clearing. "When you get it; jump on Au-Un and I'll meet you near the mountains."

Rin ecstatically nodded and Jaken pointed forward. "Let's do it." He stomped through with Rin behind him.

Inuyasha flopped down on the floor next to Kagome and fervently watched the others stuff themselves with a hearty serving of mushroom stew. He looked down at his own portion and swaggered. "No Meat?"

Miroku raised his hands in the air and shrugged; having asked the very same question before. Inuyasha grunted and fiddled his spoon. Since he was undetermined to eat, Kagome leaned over and dipped her spoon in; taking a generous mouthful.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Oh relax; you weren't even eating it."

"But it's still mine."

Kagome snickered and rolled her eyes. "Just eat it; it's good and good for you."

"Smells like feet." Inuyasha sniffed and scowled.

"It does not." Shippo retorted. "It smells good and it tastes delicious."

"Yeah." Inuyasha snorted. "Well I'm a demon and I need meat." He looked at Kagome stifling a small giggle. He too chuckled and smiled.

She looked up at him and quickly looked away. "Inuyasha." She fiddled with her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere." He informed; both recipients gleaming at each other.

On the other end, Sango curiously eyed the two and looked at Miroku with a sly grin. "What's all this then?" She whispered and Miroku chuckled.

"Shut it." Inuyasha barked; his dog ears quirking.

"Say Kagome." Shippo drowned the last serving of his plate in one gulp. "Did you hear anything by those trees?"

Kagome looked to her left and speculated. "Yeah, I did."

Shippo jumped up and pointed at Miroku. "See! I told you there was something there!"

"What's he talking about?"

"I heard someone cry." Kagome wondered. "Or something." She shivered; replaying the screech in her mind.

"Did you hear that?" Sango warned and Kagome froze; perhaps the replay wasn't in her mind at all. The bushes began to contour and bristle. Kagome yelped and clung to Inuyasha.

"Pfft. It's just the wind." Everyone remained still, subconsciously expecting something until Shippo snickered.

"It's the wind alright; it's blowing so hard you can't even feel it."

Inuyasha glared and Sango stood up. "It's coming from those bushes." She drew herself up with her boomerang and allowed Miroku to help her through the rest.

The two walked toward the scrub where Miroku parted it in the middle. He cocked back as the leaves disclosed a wooden ornament of incredulous details. It was a small staff with two heads.

Kagome stood up and pointed. "Hey isn't that Ja-"

One of the head's mouth opened up and before Kagome could finish her sentence, it spewed a line of fire. Everyone dove out of the way while on the other side of the bush, Rin blindly poked her hand through, grabbing the Tetsuaiga by the handle. Being it was still snagged on Inuyasha's hip; she only managed to tug the case as he stood up.

"Huh?" He placed his hand on the sword and looked around.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

He turned around and shook his head. "Nothing." The fire had stopped and the stave was gone. He crept close to the bush, keeping his distance and quirked his ears.

"Did you get it?" He heard a raspy voice followed by a smoother one.

"No."

"Dammit, Rin!"

He looked back and pointed. "It's Jaken and Rin."

"That means that Sesshoumaru's around." Kagome looked back and rubbed her arms. Inuyasha frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm not picking up his scent."

"Then what do you suppose they're doing here?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." He barged through the scrub and clawed the vegetation. Popping out on the other side, he wildly growled. Jaken screeched, almost fainting and Rin covered her ears.

"That's the same scream I heard before; it must have been Jaken." Kagome sighed and walked toward Rin, kneeling down.

"Do you guys need help?"

The girl shook her head and nervously looked at Jaken giving her an odd look. "No...we were just looking for some food."

Jaken visibly relaxed and Inuyasha picked him up by the collar. "Are you sure that's all you were looking for?" He glared and Jaken began to sweat.

"Yes; I implore you!" He squirmed. "We lost track of Lord Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha blankly stared at him, blinked a couple of times and then exhaled. "Alright; you can have some of our food." He opened his hand and let the little demon fall down.

"Really?" Rin mused. "I'm so very hungry." She sadly held her stomach and Jaken nudged her on the ribs.

"We'll take a plate to go."

Sango chuckled and shook her head. "Nonsense; you'll eat with us." She caressed Rin's hair and pushed her along. "You too Jaken."

Jaken silently fumed and followed; regardless. They sat down in unison; Miroku serving a good portion of the stew for their new visitors. Rin graciously took the wooden bowl, licking her lips while Jaken mutely stirred his utensil around.

"Try it Jaken, it's delicious!" Rin smiled and Jaken sighed.

"Hm, I expected meat."

Inuyasha snapped his fingers and exclaimed. "Thank you!"

-----

Curiosity killed the cat; or his case- the wolf. He was a bonafied vagabond; an aristocratic one to spice it up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he only had himself to blame for all the misguided rectories and conflicts he bore. Curiosity was a personal sin that he loved to indulge. Following the mystical orb would lead him into another disturbance, but Jaken and Rin were still missing and his claws craved adventure. With a simple sway of the body, he maneuvered his cloud toward the demon cemetery.

Keeping a cautious distance, he steadily amid to the strangers; he could have sworn the woman turned back and looked at him. She wickedly smirked and kept flying. They landed safely on a mound of grass with Sesshoumaru not far behind. There was another individual traveling with the vixen. Another woman, and she seemed to be unconscious. As they hit ground, the vixen nudged the other female's slumbering body with her foot, kicking her off her pedestal.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and watched the comatose maiden helplessly roll on the floor. Then, the large feather they had been traveling in mystified into a tiny hair pin, secured back into the hellcat's hair. The orb of light he had seen turned out to be a transportation capsule with a built in barrier. It disappeared and out came a young boy in a peculiar outfit of a demon slayer. Above them, the two soul collectors operated in circles, each holding a ball of light; unable to deliver as minions of wasps blocked their entrance.

Unable to read lips, Sesshoumaru watched as the not so discrete female spoke to the boy. He nodded and she flicked her hair pin. It transmuted into her previous carriage and ascended her into the sky. The boy turned around and exposed something that had been obscured from view. A small child in his hands. The maiden's eyes began to flutter open. She sat up and reached for the child but the boy stepped back. The ground began to crumble beneath her, bones sprouted from under and entrapped her in a small barricade. Her arms reached through the gaping 'bars' and the child began to cry.

The boy lightly stepped closer and presented the child, only allowing her a quick and small touch before jerking it away. Something in his back began to glow and the gleaming sphere reappeared around him. He and the wasps retreated and Sesshoumaru stepped out. He slowly walked to the woman and she blankly stared at him. Her scent was familiar, so was her voice.

"My child."

She looked up at him and the collectors dove to her aid. However, they were struck down by an invisible barrier, made seeable when it burned their flesh. Sesshoumaru kicked a small pebble at her, it was combusted just the same.

"Well if it isn't the tragic priestess, Kikyo."

-----

There was an awkward silence among the group, so palpable and sour. Each of them slowly shifted their utensils back and forth in their now cold stew; trying to make it last as long as possible. Stealing glances at each other, they nervously shifted positions and looked at anything but each other. Jaken simpered, of course it was due to his and Rin's presence.

"Thank you!" Rin chirped, unfazed by the unpaired comfort. She stood up and handed Jaken her hand. "We really have to go now."

Jaken took her hand and delicately bowed, not wanting to attract more attention. "Thank you." He mumbled, which might have been a mistake. He was known for spewing ill-bred lashings; gratitude was not his for tae. Still, he pulled Rin along and ran through the bushes. Rin looked back and waved; Inuyasha and the others quizzically looking at each other.

"That was weird." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"A little too weird."

"Who cares." Shippo yawned. "At least Sesshoumaru isn't here."

"You said it." Inuyasha nodded.

"Jaken, you're hurting my arm." Rin cried and pulled away. Jaken turned around and pursed his finger against his beaked mouth.

"Shhh!"

"It hurts." She informed in a whisper and Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Who cares. Because of you we've wasted time!"

"Sorry; I was hungry."

"Next time think with your head and not with your stomach."

Rin lowered her head and nodded. Jaken frowned and grunted.

"Let's just get the Tetsuaiga and run."

Rin looked up and smiled. "Ok."

They turned around and secured their marks, ready to run. Jaken looked to his left and puffed.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Nope."

"Great." He inhaled and shouted. "Charge!"

They bolted back through the bushes and into the middle of the picnic. Screaming and kicking, Rin hysterically ran around and Jaken spun in circles, holding his staff up high and creating a vortex of fire. Inuyasha and the others frightfully backed away and edged into a bunch. At the same time, Rin hopped on Inuyasha and gripped his sword, ripping it from his robe.

"Got it!" She announced and she and Jaken blasted away.

"Ah-Un!" Jaken called and the two headed dragon came flying. He picked Rin up and lunged her on the demon's saddle and jumped on just as quick. "Watch it with that thing!" He cried. The sword almost coming into direct contact with his arm; already shooting sparks.

Rin nodded and secured it in her hands; hopefully it wouldn't strike Ah-Un either. Beneath them, Inuyasha shook his fist.

"Get back here!" He began to run after them and Jaken pulled on Ah-Un's reins.

"Ha! We did it Jaken!"

"Just call me Jaken the Mighty." Jaken grinned as they picked speed up. He looked around and wondered. "How are we suppose to find Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't worry; we'll find him."

Jaken half nodded and spotted a dark area beyond the forest. "What's that?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me it was a cemetery for demons."

Jaken swooned. "Interesting; maybe Lord Sesshoumaru's there." He pulled on the reins and Ah-Un changed directions.

They comfortably strode until an arrow whisked by them. It was sloppy and ill-aimed; it had to be Kagome's. Rin looked back and whimpered.

"Oh no."

Trying to keep her balance, Kagome rode on Kilala's back and prepared aim. "Give us back the Tetsuaiga!"

"Never!" Jaken shook his fist. He nudged Rin on the arm, urging her to remove the sword from the case. He then threw the container at Kagome. Kilala strode to the left and held a wobbling Kagome.

"Jaken!" Inuyasha grunted, still running after them. Jaken grinned, holding his sides as he chuckled.

Stabilizing herself, Kagome ducked from Sango's incoming Hiraikotsu and then shot another arrow. "Oops." She uttered as the boomerang missed it's target and retaliated back, hitting the arrow.

They collided with a small explosion. Pushed aside by the discharge, Ah-Un jerked, causing Jaken to loosen his hold. The imp demon gasped and screeched as he fell down.

"Rin!"

Ah-Un then glided downward and through the forest.

"Jaken!" Rin searched and Ah-Un continued to fly. He wasn't in sight; neither were Inuyasha or his friends. Securing the blade in her hands, Rin reluctantly ordered the dragon to keep going. The little youkai would have to find his way on his own.

"So much for Jaken the Mighty." She looked over her shoulder and sighed.

TBC


	16. Jaken the Mighty 2

**Jaken the Mighty and the Abandoned Maiden- 2**

Much to Kagura's satisfaction, Naraku's kingdom reformed itself into it's usual shadowed nightmare after Kikyo's detour. Black walls and empty halls, the air was thin, embracing you in a malevolent high. Naraku's room specifically, held the highest degree of malice. His astronomic aura enhanced your own diabolic ambience; made you feel like you were stronger- almost invincible. Avariciously wandering through his orchid dormitory, Kagura crossed her arms and curiously watched the almighty 'half' demon dust his mirror.

"What are you going to do with her?" She inquired and the mirror began to illuminate.

"Whatever I please."

Kagura grunted and rolled her eyes. "A little more specific."

Naraku stifled a small chuckle and looked at a small round canteen to his right. It moved in place, wildly vibrating. "I've removed her soul and locked it in this vessel."

"Won't she die without it?"

"Not as long as she has the Jewel Shard." He grinned.

"What about her soul collectors? They were following us."

"I've reconstructed them. They'll only hunt for demon souls; filling her with ominous gospels."

Kagura nodded and mandated. "She'll be pure evil."

Naraku proudly grinned and suddenly frowned. He leaned closer into the mirror and squinted his eyes. "I thought you said no one followed you."

"Other than the soul collectors...no one."

"Then what's _he_ doing there?"

-----

Her large ebony eyes were void of existence and mind of agile conscience. She tilted her head to the side like a dullard doll and allowed her arms to limp on either sides. Her mind was numb, she was a marionette and nothing more.

"I didn't think the rumors were true." Sesshoumaru observantly paced around her. He stopped in front of her and speculated. "Does Inuyasha know you're alive?"

Kikyo slowly lifted her head and gaped; she wouldn't answer. Sesshoumaru snickered and paced around her once more. Despite his nature, he was articulate.

"Living off the souls of the dead." He spoke to himself and Kikyo blinked. She moved forward and clung to the bone bars.

"Naraku." She verbalized and Sesshoumaru lightly gasped.

"So he's the one behind this? Figures." He looked away. "I thought I smelt him on you." He looked up at the sky where a large soul collector jolted their way.

It was thick and maroon- like dry blood. It squawked and held a black ball of midst between its arachnid legs. Kikyo stood stiff as a rock as her body consumed the sinister ambience it delivered. A small gasp escaped her lips and another collector came. She slightly shifted and a low smirked pulled the corners of her lips. Her large ebony eyes flashed red for a split second and the collectors kept coming.

-----

Jaken lifted himself up and whimpered. He looked back and saw Inuyasha charging straight at him. He quickly jolted up and awkwardly clung in mid air. Holding him by the shirt, Inuyasha brought him to eye level and growled.

"Where's my sword?"

Jaken shivered and scrunched his eyes. "I don't have it!"

Sango jogged her way to Kagome as she and Kilala landed beside Inuyasha. Kagome hopped off and picked Sango's boomerang up. "Sorry Sango."

Sango sympathetically smiled and creased the edged scrape on her weapon. Miroku ran towards them and on his shoulder was Shippo; clinging on like gum.

"Hey!" They hollered in unison and met up with the others. Shippo jumped down and oddly looked at Sango's dented boomerang.

"What happened?" He made a face and Jaken cried as Inuyasha moved his hold from his robe to his neck.

"You're choking me!" He coughed and Kagome raised her hands.

"Go easy on him Inuyasha."

"Pfft." Inuyasha snorted. Jaken's face began to turn purple. It was until the little youkai began to viciously cough did he loosened his grip-reluctantly. Gasping for air, Jaken's large yet beady eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Serves you right for stealing my sword. I'll ask you again, where is it?"

"Rin -::gasp::- has it."

Inuyasha grunted and narrowed his eyes. He then tilted his nose upward and sniffed the air. As soon as he locked the child's scent, he began to walk without letting go of Jaken.

"Let me go, I told you Rin has it!"

He was now being tugged by the back of his shirt; dragged in mid air; his petite body clumsily bumping into Inuyasha's thigh as he walked. He began to jerk around and Inuyasha gripped him tighter.

"You're coming with us."

-----

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru frowned, finding it difficult to look away from Kikyo. Turning his body, he savored her position and looked up. Rin waved at him and Ah-Un slowly descended. She ecstatically jumped off and ran toward him.

"Jaken said you'd be here." She happily exhaled, relieved.

Sesshoumaru cocked and eyebrow and looked around. "And where exactly is he?"

Deadpanned, Rin rubbed the back of her head and sheepishly smiled. "I found him, but then I lost him again."

"Hmph."

"But I did bring you this!" She grinned and present the Tetsuaiga above her head.

Sesshoumaru meekly looked at the sword and turned away. "It is of no use to me."

Rin frowned and looked at his armless sleeve. She apologetically sighed. "I forgot you can't touch it." She jammed it on the ground, allowing it to stand on it's own. She looked up and around, curiously ogling Kikyo. "Who's that?" She stepped closer and Kikyo unexpectedly jumped forward, stretching her arm through the bars and hissing. Sesshoumaru frowned and Rin flinched.

_"What is he turning you into?..."_

Kikyo sat back and deviously smirked. The earth around her began to rumble and out sprouted more bars that corralled her all the more. Rin and Sesshoumaru stepped back as the sky darkened into an arsenic shade of purple. There were two large clouds in the center of the sky. They gleamed with a bright twinkle and transmuted into notional eyes.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru bitterly acknowledged and the spectacles smiled.

"Sesshoumaru, what a surprise." His voice was loud and penetrating. Rin covered her gentle ears and shivered. Kikyo didn't bother to look back. She remained in the same solid posture; eerily smiling at Sesshoumaru.

"What's your purpose with this priestess?"

"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're going to free her."

Sesshoumaru bleakly shrugged his shoulders. "I might."

"For you brother Inuyasha?"

"For tricking me with that useless human arm."

Naraku's eyes joyously gleamed. "Are you still upset about that?" He chuckled. "Don't bother; you won't break my barrier."

"Is that so?"

-----

"Look!" Shippo pointed ahead. "The sky's turning black."

"Smells like rotting corpses." Inuyasha scrounged his nose and looked at Miroku running beside him.

"It's a demon graveyard."

Kagome shuttered and gripped Sango's waist as they rode on Kilala's back. "Are you sure Rin's there Inuyasha?"

"That's were her scent is leading to and if not; we still have Jaken here to tell us where she is."

Jaken frowned and struggled. Widely opening his mouth, he jerked around and bit Inuyasha on the arm.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelped and let go of Jaken. "He bit me!"

Jaken rolled on the ground and quickly scurried away. "After him!" He heard Inuyasha cry.

_"Lord Sesshoumaru you better be there." _He prayed. _"Save me from these lunatics!"_

He huffed and continued to run toward the sinister graveyard. As long as Sesshoumaru was there he was perfectly safe.

"Rin!" He spotted the young girl in the distance and standing beside her, Sesshoumaru; slickly looking over his shoulder. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Great." Inuyasha muttered and suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku looked back at him and then at the object the demon so sternly stared at. Naraku's large eyes were visible from a mile away.

Sango gasped. "The priestess."

Kagome poked her head over Sango's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha darted his gaze from Naraku to Sesshoumaru and finally to Kikyo. He chocked on his saliva. "Kikyo!" He gasped for hair and ran towards her.

Sesshoumaru awkwardly watched Inuyasha erratically act before thinking. The barrier around the miko lashed out at contact and revolted him into a spiral, crushing him against the ground. Sesshoumaru diverted; amused. He always enjoyed watching his brother get hurt.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha declared. He stood up and bawled his hands. "Let her go!"

Shippo jumped and looked up. "What are those things?" He pointed at Naraku's arsenic soul collectors hovering around Kikyo. Miroku gasped and frowned.

"Demon souls." He announced. "They're feeding her demon souls!"

Naraku chuckled as did Kikyo; they shared the same adamant glint in their eyes. From behind, Kagome abruptly dismounted Kilala and pushed past Miroku. She ran towards Inuyasha and pointed. "The Tetsuaiga!"

"Huh?" He had completely forgotten about his sword.

Sesshoumaru paused and looked at the Tetsuaiga, well rooted beside him. Surprising even himself, he quickly reacted before Inuyasha could. Reaching over, sparks concocted between his hand and the blade without having actual contact; it was rejecting his touch. Slowly but surely, he wrapped his fingers around the handle; a small cloud of smoke seeped through the burning flesh of his palm. Everyone gaped as he displaced it from position, nudging it back and forth and finally levitating it upward. Jaken happily looked at Rin and smiled.

"He's wielding the Tetsuaiga!" He marveled and Inuyasha hollered.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sesshoumaru disclosed his brother's antics and gripped the sword tighter. The rusty, thin blade transmuted into a much larger and sturdier one. It glowed in an usual shade of scarlet and wildly pulsated. Inuyasha's heart sank to the pit of his stomach; he had never utilized the sword with such power.

"You won't break it." Naraku announced; a little unsure of his words. Sesshoumaru smirked and began to sway the sword.

"We'll see." He inhaled and heartedly swung the sword over his head.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha hollered one last time before Sesshoumaru attacked.

The blade negatively clashed against Naraku's barrier; creating hazardous flickers of energy. The discharges were yellow- electric like. They screeched and violently lacerated everything around them. Sesshoumaru gravely kept position, despite the lacerations he received. He grunted and suddenly felt the force being to lighten up. The blade permeated the obstruction like a perfectly sliced piece of pie. Naraku frightfully watched as his barrier began to disintegrate at Sesshoumaru's mercy.

"He broke it!" Rin grinned and hugged Jaken.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku nervously looked at each other while Inuyasha gaped; transfixed and surprised. The barrier quickly decayed, with it- the cage as well. A small gasp escaped Inuyasha's lips. He slowly walked up to his brother.

"He saved her." Shippo whispered.

Sesshoumaru lightly grunted and tossed the Tetsuaiga aside. It returned into it's usual fragile structure and he looked at his hand. It smoked, a little, and his singed flesh began to bubbl. Naraku's envisioned orbs narrowed and slowly disappeared and in their place stood Kagura, sitting on her feather pedestal.

"Get over here!" She glided downward and instructed Kikyo to her place beside her.

Kikyo disdainfully looked at Kagura and dismissively turned around. Inuyasha gently smiled and Kikyo frowned. She stretched out her arm where a violet light mystified itself in the shape of a bow- the same metallic one Naraku had given her. Not bothering for an arrow, she pulled the cord backward where a vile of her energy created an arrow of light. She aimed at Sesshoumaru and chuckled.

"My lord!" Jaken shouted and ran forward. He defensively tried to vaporize the arrow with his Staff of Heads but the arrow cut through the flame. He quickly ducked and looked back. "Are you alright?"

"You really are Jaken the Mighty." Rin complemented.

"Kikyo!" Kagura impatiently hollered and the miko turned around.

Sesshoumaru quickly galloped behind Kikyo and wrapped his Mokomoko scarf around her. "You're attacking me after I saved you?"

She struggled under his fur and Inuyasha grunted. "Leave her alone." He ran to them, trying to pry them apart when the shaded sky began to rumble.

Lightening ripped through the clouds and the air grew thicker. Kagura nervously looked back as did the others at each other. Miroku gulped and pointed his staff at Kagura.

"What's happening?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Naraku's coming."

TBC- Make my day and please review.


	17. Territorial Denotations

**Territorial Denotations**

Everyone skittishly glanced at each other, anticipating Naraku's explosive arrival- apprehension so thick you choked on your own breaths. Kagura expectantly tilted her head and crossed her arms. She narrowed her scarlet eyes, glaring at Kikyo, discouraging her as if saying 'Look what you've done.' Kikyo simply emitted a small exhale, struggling under Sesshoumaru's clutches. Inuyasha worriedly looked at the sky and hastily pulled Kikyo towards him. She stumbled forward as he pulled her aside, further away from Kagura.

"Don't touch me." She demanded and roughly pushed him away.

Inuyasha glowered and aggressively pulled her hand. "No, you're coming with me."

He walked towards the others, dragging her. Uncertain, Sango and Miroku protectively guarded them; weapons at hand. With her hands behind her back, Kikyo maliciously glared at Kagome and mischievously chuckled. Kagome frowned and lightly stepped back when suddenly the earth began to rumble.

"Inuyasha!"

Naraku clashed down in his most unequaled entrance yet. He was in full armor, moving a lot faster than his usual mechanical locomotive. His voice was blaring and he held more expression in his face. For the first time to anyone's knowledge, he was publicly upset. He stood by Kagura and denoted a mordacious declaration.

"Return her to me at once."

Kagura slickly observed Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye and smirked. Undoubting her curiosity, Sesshoumaru grimaced and looked away while Jaken pleadingly looked up to him and whispered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, let's escape while we still can!"

Sesshoumaru blankly looked at Rin nodding in agreement. "Let's see what happens." He replied and watched Kikyo uncomfortably trying to get away from Inuyasha.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Inuyasha retorted, trying to keep Kikyo down. Naraku snapped his fingers and Kohaku majestically appeared from behind him.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, lodging herself forward with Miroku maintaining her down. He restrictantly placed his staff across her chest, preventing her from doing anything rash.

Kohaku whirled by Naraku's side with a muted expression. In his hands, he held the abnormally paled child. It nudged and murmured, sending Kikyo into a bigger frenzy. She clawed Inuyasha's already inflicted torso and habituated her miko noesis, electrocuting him. Inuyasha huffed and painfully hunched over to his side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him, helping him stand straight up while Kikyo quickly walked- almost ran to the child.

She embraced it with great care and lightly cradled it from side to side. Inuyasha frowned and his thick eyebrows knotted as Naraku took his place beside Kikyo. He slowly lifted his arm and cordially placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Who's child is that?" Miroku inquired; looking at Sango.

"How should I know?"

Naraku smirked and moved behind the priestess. He looked over her shoulder and slithered his hand over her stomach. Kikyo nostalgically smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"You're _spouse_ is quite promiscuous, isn't she?" Sesshoumaru chuckled, musing over Inuyasha's sour expression. Jaken began to arrogantly giggle and Shippo angrily launched a small pebble at him.

"What's going on? What have you done to her?"

"I've made her stronger."

"You're intoxicating her with ominous spirits!" Miroku accused. "What have you done to her soul?"

"It's safe in my possession."

Inuyasha snorted. "Safe? Is that a joke?"

Naraku shrugged his shoulders. "No, it's not." As Kikyo continued to fend for the child, he placed his head on the nook of her neck and shoulder and almost lovingly looked at the child.

Inuyasha grimaced and picked up his sword. "Alright that's enough! Why are you doing this?"

Naraku looked up and blinked. "To destroy you of course. I know it's tearing you apart seeing your beloved with another."

Kagome self consciously gripped the sleeves of her shirt and looked around. Sango quietly looked at her from the corner of her eye and sympathetically sighed. Oblivious, Inuyasha continued to spew anger and Naraku continued to amorously hold Kikyo. He parted her hair and pulled down the sleeve of her robe. He devilishly grinned as her pale neck lay exposed.

"I want you to watch closely Inuyasha." He chuckled and lowered his head. Cobra fangs instantly sprouted and oozed past his lower lip. He took a moment to delicately inhale her sweet sent before plunging his pearls into her, piercing her soft skin. He was claiming her.

Her eyes widened and she lightly gasped. Naraku furiously gripped her shoulders and indulged himself in the stream of counterfeit blood that secreted from her artificial body. Inuyasha's left eye suddenly began to twitch, his claws extended beyond normal length, and much like Naraku; his two lamina fangs broadened beyond the rest of his set. His vision began to blur and he could feel them ingest large amounts of blood. They modified into large red receptors with thin green lines as pupils. Symmetrical abrasions swept his cheek bones, resembling that of his brother's.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo nervously phrased; his inquiry replied by a deafening growl. He covered his ears as Inuyasha inhaled and lifted his head. Looking up at the sky he howled like a wolf and agitated his itching claws. Miroku and Sango rapidly hightailed toward him and pushed him back.

"This doesn't look good." Sango puffed, continuing to hold Inuyasha down.

"NO! NO! NO!" He wildly cringed. "STOP!" He erratically wailed. All the while, Sango and Miroku steadily pinned him down and Naraku kept consuming the priestess.

Shippo nudged Kagome on the leg and pleading wailed. "Do something Kagome. Help them." Heavyhearted, Kagome uncertainly looked from Shippo to the deranged Inuyasha. She gulped and nodded, running to Miroku and Sango's aid.

"Inuyasha!" She tragically hollered and embraced him from behind. Wrapping her arms around his abdomen, she held on tight and whimpered. "Please, stop."

Inuyasha's rage collared all the more as the trio corralled him. "GET OFF ME!" He hollered and pushed with all his might.

Miroku and Sango uncontrollably flailed backwards, falling directly on their bottoms. Kagome still clung, until he ruggedly heaved his elbow backwards, striking her on the stomach. She heavily inspired and fell to her side, holding her belly. Naraku chuckled and bit down on Kikyo harder; tightly gripping her shoulders. With one last intake of air, she succumbed to his dominanc and was his.

It was done.

Bewildered, Inuyasha wordlessly gazed and stiffened. His heart stopped. Naraku lifted his head and licked his lips; a small trickled of blood stubbornly residing in the corner of his mouth.

"Humph." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Solid as a rock, Inuyasha stopped breathing; eyes wide open. They slowly famish themselves of the red choler and returned to their dreamy honey orbs. The blemishes on his cheeks disappeared and his teeth aligned back into proportion as did his claws. Naraku clicked his tongue; his scent ran through Kikyo's blood.

"She's all mine."

Inuyasha meekly dropped his sword and dully fell on his knees. Meanwhile, Naraku expectantly looked at Kagura and tilted his head. She obediently transmuted her feather and sanctioned Kohaku in it while Naraku and Kikyo ascended in the usual protective barrier. A few seconds later, Miroku stood up and carefully observed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" He slowly spoke and Sesshoumaru disapprovingly shook his head.

He turned away and looked to his side. "Let's go." Jaken winced and nodded. Rin, longingly stared at Inuyasha for a couple of seconds more and then followed Sesshoumaru's trail.

Shippo scurried his way to Kagome and placed his hand on her stomach. "Are you ok, Kagome?"

Kagome awkwardly sat up and held herself. "Yeah." Her eyes glazed and her nose reddened.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku inquired again and still the demon gave no response.

He simply perched on his knees, starring into the void. Seconds later he slowly descended, landing on his side and ultimately closing his eyes; blacking out.

"_No_..."

TBC- Short? Yes...but I think I made my point :) Enlighten my mind and please review.


	18. Corpse Bride: Confessions of the Dead

AN: I may have accidentally stumped some of you guys with the last chapter so let me correspond to your inquiries. Yes, Inuyasha did in fact claim Kikyo in chapter 3, BUT...yes there is a big but and it's not just mine '-' Kikyo was REBORN and has a NEW BODY. So...the _old_ Kikyo 'belonged' to Inuyasha and the _new _Kikyo belongs to Naraku...hehe, I'm so bad : p

**Corpse Bride: Confessions of the Dead**

Stimulated...

His body was immensely collaborated; numbed with foreign sensation that could only be described as stimulation. It ran down his spine like a cool wave that gave him the chills. Oddly enough it heated his face; light perspiration rimmed the edges of his forehead. The flesh of his arms prickled and an unusual gargle lurched in the pit of his stomach. It prowled, rolling up his throat and launched as a foolish chuckle. His fragrance now swam within her core as hers did in his...He was entirely stimulated by her.

"Quite a scene you gave back there." The circular tassels on Kagura's ears wildly danced in the wind. She kept a firm face though her comment was anything but solemn.

An uncontrollable smirked tugged at Naraku's lips; not even Kagura's critical musings could defame his stimulus though he wouldn't openly express his felicity with her. He simply shrouded and curiously watched Kikyo from the corner of his eye. "It was nothing."

From her dull and indifferent expression, no one would conjecture the malevolent spirits within her; disorderly intoxicating her mind. She was simply calm and collective; nothing out of the ordinary. She did, however, grow more protective over the child and it sat well with Naraku.

"Inuyasha didn't think so. He transformed over a little bite."

"It was more than a bite." Naraku snapped.

Kagura befuddled, raising her eyebrows. She nipped her tongue and swallowed; so much for _nothing. _"Alright, so what are we going to do now?"

Instantly, they found themselves back in their arachnid palace. Carefully descending onto level ground, Kohaku nonchalantly parted and Kagura pestered around. She watched with disgust as Naraku opened the leading chamber door for Kikyo.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." He emphasized her misconstrued phrase. "_I _have some things to discuss with the pr...with Kikyo." He turned his back and walked inside.

The large doors slowly moved and closed with an unusual loud clamp. Kagura winced and frowned. She turned around and looked over her shoulder before taking flight; retreating from the castle on her own.

Inside, Naraku sternly walked Kikyo to his dormitory. He opened the door and presented the way. "You'll be staying with me now."

Kikyo cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow and narrowed her eyes. "With _you_? What happened to my room?"

How delighted Naraku was! She was articulate after all; he hadn't completely turned her into a monster. Smirking, he tilted his head and watched her observantly pacing in a circle. He caught a glance of the two perfectly round punctures on her neck he had scarred her with and smiled all the more.

"I thought it would be more appropriate."

"Appropriate?" She questioned and a small glass in the corner began to vibrate. It caught her attention, resonating with grater intensity as she neared it. "What is that?"

Naraku distractingly took the infant from her hands and walked to the door. She uncomfortably watched as he carefully placed the child on the floor. He poked his head out and looked around. "Kohaku!" He hollered and Kohaku appeared from around the corner, walking toward the child.

"How do you feel?" Naraku mischievously inquired, sliding the door close behind him.

Baffled, Kikyo looked down. "I feel restless and angry." She looked back at the vase. "Whatever's in there...it belongs to me."

"How do you know?"

"It's calling me."

Naraku worriedly speculated; perhaps he hadn't successfully secreted her full spirit. He was no stranger to miscalculation; just like his heart. He stared at the wall beyond her and puzzled. If a portion of her spirit remained then so be it; he'd simply over power it with more dark souls.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked and slid his patio door open. A soul collector whizzed in and pitched a dark orb directly at her. It seeped through the side of her torso and her eyes flashed. "Better?" Kikyo vacantly stared at him and nodded. "Good."

Seconds later, he walked to her and cupped her chin. Her eyes slowly trailed up his face and dully blinked. He noticed her lips were slightly parted and his mouth began to water. He swallowed and lowered his head, maneuvering his lips over hers. They lightly brushed at first and then glided. He nervously applied more pressure when suddenly, she pushed him away and frantically looked around...The vase began to rumble again. Aggravated, Naraku picked it up and locked it in a small cabinet. He then turned around and walked to her, holding her in the same position as before.

He was more gentle, if possible. Cautiously cupping her face with both hands. He steadily closed the gap between them and slowly kissed her. Though soft, she was understandably cold and clammy, but to his own surprise he relished it. Her arctic mold matched his glacial intuition; a frozen heart for a frozen spirit. Soulmates in another life...He loved her so much more dead.

-----

"Too much power for one individual."

Inuyasha's conscience slowly came to; though groggy. Miroku's voice was the first auditory sensation to penetrate his delicate ears.

"Ai, even for a half demon."

The second vocalization was softer and more aged. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open and Kaede came to view. Her patched eye appeared to be blankly examining him while the other concentrated on a peculiar object in her hands. She nodded and lifted a small portion of rope; passing it over Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha continued to stir when he felt a small tug behind him. His eyes jolted wide; he was inexplicably laying on his side.

"What's going on?" He grunted; trying to get up and realizing that his feet were bound. Kaede pushed him back down and Miroku continued to secure his hands behind his back.

"It's for your own good, Inuyasha." Miroku informed; tying the last knot. He wrapped his arm around Inuyasha and helped him sit up.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha lightly shook his head; it was pounding- almost unbearably.

"You fainted." Shippo sat next to Kaede.

"Noooo...really?" Inuyasha sourly joked. Kaede snickered and Miroku smirked.

"At least he still has his sense of humor."

"Shut up and untie me! I have to go after Kikyo."

"Dammit Inuyasha!" Shippo angrily exclaimed. "It's always Kikyo this and Kikyo that! You need to get your head straight and start thinking about the rest of us. You're so bull headed; no wonder Kagome left."

Inuyasha winced and gulped; looking at Miroku. "Kagome left?"

"She wasn't feeling well; said her stomach was hurting. She also said she needed to catch up on her Geometry; whatever that is. Sango took her to the well; she should be coming back any time now."

Inuyasha frowned and looked around. Indeed, they were indoors and the tattered beads by the door sill gave him a clue. "Not this again." He grunted and Kaede stood up.

"Consider ye self lucky I let ye stay in my home. Ye still haven't fixed my door."

"Nor do I plan to."

"Be nice Inuyasha." Miroku warned.

Inuyasha huffed and jerked around. "Why'd you tie me anyway?"

"We didn't want you to get out of control!" Shippo explained, watching Inuyasha already loosing dominance; jerking around like a fish out of water. "See what I mean?"

Kaede shook her head and inquisitively looked at Miroku. "So tell me again. What happened to my sister?"

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and Miroku uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Well...I'm not exactly sure. When we found her she was caged and dark soul collectors were feeding her demon spirits. I would've thought her own soul would purify or at least reject them but then Naraku mentioned that her soul was in his possession. "

"He also had the audacity to chomp on her in front of me!" Inuyasha barked. Miroku carelessly shrugged his shoulders.

"So? What does that mean?"

"He marked his territory." Shippo explained; his little hands on his waist and cocked his overly sized head. "It's a demon thing."

Miroku eyes widened. "I see. Now, I understand. It must have been really hard for you to watch."

"Like hell."

"I'm still confused." Kaede interrupted. "Kikyo came to me not to long ago and she seemed perfectly fine."

"She came to you?"

"Ai; with a strange boy and an infant."

"The boy was Kohaku." Miroku pondered. "The infant...Naraku brought it to her; she seems to be really protective over it."

"Who's is it?" Annoyed and possibly panicked, Inuyasha uncertainly asked.

Kaede blinked and slowly shrugged. "She said it was hers."

-----

She was reluctant and subordinate at the same time; allowing him only moments of contact and seconds of indulgence. She always pushed away when his suggestion became heavy and it was starting to anger him.

"It's ok to kiss me." Naraku impatiently removed his plated armor. He looked over his shoulder; Kikyo now lay on the bed- uncertainty written all over her face. She awkwardly shifted and sat up.

"I know."

Back in his plain robe, Naraku sat next to her. He tugged at her stubborn strand of hair that always parted itself from the rest. He leaned in and pressed his head against hers. "Then what's wrong?"

Kikyo gulped and sadly looked down. "I need a child."

Naraku watched her rub her stomach and clashed his hand against hers. "You..._we_ already have one."

Her eyes glazed and slowly looked up. "Not that child..."

-----

"How the hell is it hers?" Inuyasha hollered and glared. "You better not tell me it's from Naraku."

Kaede closed her eyes and shook her head. "That child did not come from her but she holds it as her own." Her eyes slowly opened and nostalgically gleamed. "She always wanted one of her own."

Miroku and Shippo expectantly looked at Inuyasha fidgeting around. Inuyasha froze and frowned.

"What are you looking at? I didn't do anything!"

Kaede smirked and humbly chuckled to herself. "Don't be so sure about that."

-----

"No!" Naraku hollered, causing Kikyo to frightfully flinch. He abruptly stood up and steamed; taking his orchid mirror and slamming it across the room. It loudly clashed against the wall and shattered into pieces. He jerked around and fumed.

"Not with _him_!...Not while you're mine..." He rapidly walked to the edge of the bed, crawling up the mattress and dominantly towering over her. She quivered and gripped the sheets.

"He's dead to you...and so is that child!"

-----

Inuyasha's eyes suspiciously narrowed. He tilted his head and leaned closer as if he hadn't clearly understood Kaede. "Say that again?"

Kaede lightly frowned. "She never told you?"

"Tell me what?"

The others curiously watched Kaede's perplexing expression. She gaped; opening her mouth to speak but closing it, changing her mind. She inhaled and sternly looked at Inuyasha.

"The day when my sister bound you to the tree..." She swallowed and locked eyes with him. "Kikyo was going to give you more than just the jewel."

Inuyasha vigilantly froze. His heart unexpectedly began to thump; uncontrollably. His brow began to sweat as well as his palms. He found himself swallowing a heap of collected saliva. It traveled down his throat and tickled his stomach. Kaede blinked a couple of times and inhaled. Finding her next words difficult to express; she abruptly shook her head and let it out in a heavy sigh.

"She was carrying your child."

-----

She couldn't cry even if she wanted to. If she felt sorrow it loitered in her vacant kernel; her body wouldn't produce tears- whether it wasn't able to or she wouldn't allow herself. Fear, on the other hand, was a sensation she knew all to well. Though she would always demean it with a perfect masquerade; but something about Naraku made her cringe.

"You're going to forget about that dog." He warned; gripping her wrist with one hand and her neck with the other.

His clawed fingers left white imprints on her already pale skin. He roughly maneuvered her head sideways and lapped his tongue over the territorial wounds on her neck. She flinched; his acidic saliva stung the small injuries.

"Naraku." She gasped. "Please..."

Naraku re-nipped the small openings and grumbled against her ear. "I'm going to make you forget about him; one way or the other."

-----

"WHAT?!"

It was Miroku, not Inuyasha, who found Kaede's news difficult to swallow. Bewildered, he looked around- from Kaede to Shippo to Inuyasha and then back again.

"Lady Kikyo was expecting Inuyasha's child?"

Kaede sighed. "The day Inuyasha was to turn human, she was going to break the news. Instead..." She solemnly turned to Inuyasha. "She bound you to that tree and...she died."

Inuyasha awkwardly stared into the void. He was famished of his usual healthy glow and his mouth was suddenly dry; he wasn't breathing properly. Taking small short intakes of air, he felt himself falling into a dizzy spell. Without a word, Shippo walked to him and untied the ropes to his feet and hands. Inuyasha slowly got up and fumbled his way out of the hut where Sango walked his way with Kilala in her arms.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She lightly questioned and Inuyasha walked straight past her.

He walked around the cabin and into Kikyo's grave shrine. He stood before it, blankly staring at the ground, and allowed his body to crashed down. Falling on his knees, he hunched. His lower lip began to quiver and droplets of water stained the dirt around him. He sniffed and let the tears uncontrollably fall.

TBC

Ah, chapter 18...what a bomb shell Kaede just dropped, no? I hope to make this fic as epic as the anime :) Just to let you guys know- I have a Naraku X Kikyo fic. Its a one-shot: Rated M and its called **Say You Love Me**. It needs some editing but I think you'll enjoy it. Check it out and let me know what you think. Also! If you aren't too busy skimming through fics; would you be so kind as to review mine? Please and thank you.


	19. Parted Ways: A Revolution

For those who are worried about Naraku advancing over Inuyasha...fear not! I have not forgotten that this _is_ an **Inu X Kik** fic and it shall remain that way..._eventually_. In the meanwhile; there will be one-sided Naraku X Kikyo and if you don't like it then tough lemons...haha, I only kid, but seriously: one-sided : p

**Parted Ways: A Revolution**

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you know that woman? What's your connection to her?...Inuyasha's?"

Sesshoumaru was collective as always; hardly fazed by Jaken's pestering inquiry. Slightly annoyed, he looked at Rin saddling Ah-Un beside him; rolling her eyes- not even she, a child, was so impatient.

"Jaken, do you want to be left behind?" Sesshoumaru sinuated; raising an eyebrow. Jaken gulped and ferociously shook his boggle head.

"No, sir."

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Jaken sweat dropped and gripped his staff. He blinked a couple of times and later spoke again. "But why did you save her?"

Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped and glared down, causing Jaken to bump into his leg and frightfully edge away. Behind them, Rin maneuvered Ah-Un's reins, turning the two headed demon back. Jaken nervously fiddled with his hands until Rin relieved him; she too spontaneously inquiring.

"Do you love her?"

Sesshoumaru's face slightly contoured into an almost invisible frown. He sternly looked at Rin and walked past her. "No."

"You mentioned she was Inuyasha's spouse." Jaken ran after him. "Is that why you saved her? For you brother?"

Rin grinned and sighed. "How romantic."

"How is that romantic?"

"...I don't know." She stuck her tongue out.

"I didn't save her because of Inuyasha. Helping him would be the last thing on my mind."

"Then why did you do it?"

"To displease Naraku, of course." Sesshoumaru smirked and narrowed his eyes.

Ah-Un suddenly picked up its pace. It ran past Sesshoumaru until Rin stubbornly pulled back the reins. The demon's two heads bobbed back and waited for the others.

"Why did he have her in that cage?" Rin exasperated; holding onto the reins as tight as possible.

"I could care less why he wants her, but an opportunity to flock his plans I cannot refuse. He still has yet to repay me for that defective human arm he foxed me with."

Just then, a light bulb flashed inside Jaken's mind. He grinned and exclaimed. "But my lord, you wielded the Tetsuaiga and broke the barrier!"

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly brought his singed hand to eye level. The bubbled scars were now minimal; barely visible. Being a demon had its advantages. "It almost took my other arm. But I've mastered it's ultimate technique; I have no use for it now. Besides, I already have a good sword."

He mutely looked at Rin; his eyes lightly smiling. Rin smiled back and nodded while Jaken sourly pouted, jealous as always. He hopped on Ah-Un's back as they continued to walk. Rin uncomfortably made more room for the little demon and huffed.

"What'll we do now Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"We're going after the priestess."

"But my lord, this is so unlike you. Why would you save a human..._twice_?"

"Jaken you underestimate me as always. I have plans; I know what I'm doing and I can assure you my intentions are anything but good. Naraku's using Kikyo to destroy Inuyasha but I can see there's more."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Naraku is in love with the priestess." Rin sighed and looked over her shoulder.

Impressed, Sesshoumaru half nodded. "You aren't a useless human after all." Rin quirked her head and blinked. Shrugging her shoulders she looked ahead and smiled; taking his brute comment as flattery.

"So you're going to kill Naraku through the priestess? How?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken from the corner of his eye and deviously smirked. His Mokomoko began to erratically sway in the wind and a red cloyd of midst formed at his feet. It carried him; elevating him into the sky, elegantly flowing with a train of smog lace. Rin lightly tapped Ah-Un with her foot and the dragon abruptly spread it's wings. It ascended into the sky; flying next to Sesshoumaru while Jaken frightfully held on and hollered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!...How?"

-----

"Naraku?" Kagura stubbornly stood outside Naraku's dormitory, tapping on the door. She pressed her ear against the wall and lowly mumbled. "Naraku?"

To her surprise, the door quickly slid open. Aggravated, Naraku narrowed his eyes and grunted. Kagura edged back and spotted Kikyo sitting in a corner. She was hunched over with her legs curled up. Her hair was tussled; obscuring her face from view and her robe was wrinkled and tattered- the left sleeve sliding down her arm, leaving a portion of her shoulder and chest exposed.

"What do you want?"

"What's going on? Ever since you brought her in here you've been acting differently." Kagura accusingly pointed; she had was ultimately fed up with his non-violent tactics.

"You're overreacting."

"You're not even trying to kill Inuyasha anymore."

"Don't you see that this _is_ killing him!?"

"You're only toying with him." She replied, watching Kikyo whimsically tilt her head. Her hair parted; exposing more of her skin, glowing with what looked to be bruises. "You're toying with her too."

Naraku quickly looked over his shoulder and then back. "That's none of your business."

"Yes it is."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

Naraku closed his eyes and breathed out. "You can leave if you want; I don't need you." He turned his back and closed the door but not before asserting her with one last comment. "Take the boy with you but leave the child."

Kagura vacantly watched the door close shut. Her mouth slightly hung open until Kohaku spoke. He crept to her side; ending her stupor.

"We can leave?"

Kagura's head jerked; she hadn't realized how close he was standing. "Yeah."

-----

The sky was bright and the air was hot...unusually hot. Flicking her fan, Kagura brought it to her face and delicately fanned herself. She graciously sighed and frowned, hearing a crackle behind her. She looked over her shoulder where Kohaku looked down at the ground; he had stepped on a twig, breaking it in half.

"You're free to go anywhere you want." Kagura informed. She turned around and continued to walk, fanning herself at the same time.

Kohaku blankly stared and walked after her. Stopping, Kagura froze and took another step- Kohaku did as well. She took another and he another. She finally whisked around and closed her fan, annoyed.

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't know where else to go."

Kagura rolled her eyes and sighed. She bit her bottom lip and impatiently tapped her foot. Looking around she finally swayed her head. "Come on; let's go."

Kohaku looked up and ran after her, not quite walking next to her but not falling behind either. They traversed in silence until they spotted a large object in the sky. It wildly glided; swaying up and down- side to side. It growled and swooped down, hovering over them. Kagura ducked and Kohaku ran to the side.

"Rin!" Jaken hoarsely screeched. He gripped the young girl from the back with tears welling in his eyes. "Stop this hideous beast!"

Rin tapped the dragon with her feet and pulled back the reins. "You're the one who scared it!"

The dragon continued to erratically fly when Sesshoumaru called it out. It automatically stopped and relaxed. Rin and Jaken sighed in relief as the mystical creature descended onto level ground. Immediately, Jaken plastered himself on the ground and groveled.

"Solid ground!" He kissed the dirt and then nervously looked up at Kagura. He jerked and ran back to Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru too propped back onto land. He looked at Kagura and Kohaku with a disdainfully cocked eyebrow.

"Naraku's minions. He must be closer than I thought."

"Much closer." Kagura dared to boldly speak. "He hides well."

Sesshoumaru mused and inquisitively looked at Kohaku. "Disbanded?" He inquired and Kagura shrugged her shoulders.

"By choice."

"Right..." Sesshoumaru glanced at her and turned around.

"Wait!" Kagura hollered. "I uh..." She stuttered. "We...can help you."

Rin and Jaken uncertainly looked at each other and Sesshoumaru smirked. He sternly turned his head to the side. "Try and keep up." He replied.

Kagura smiled and swayed her head; motioning Kohaku over. As the others once again took flight, Kagura transformed her small feather into her large carriage and housed Kohaku with her. They quickly levitated and flew after Sesshoumaru. Just like that, their coalition had begun.

-----

Naraku observed Kikyo's fragile frame and frowned. She lay perfectly still on his bed and yet still resisted. Eyes closed, he knew she was awake but didn't bother to pester her. He walked around to the other side and crawled next to her. Laying on his side, he positioned himself and stared at her. She was tranquil despite his rough handling. Reaching over, he caressed her cheek and traced his palm down her neck, in between her bosom and finally resting on her stomach. She abruptly placed her hand on top of his and opened her eyes.

"Please, not now."

Naraku winced and closed his eyes. Inhaling, he stood up and walked over to the north wall where his mirror lay shattered on the floor. The broken pieces began to independently vibrate and assembled themselves back into proportion. Picking it up, Naraku smoothed the cracks as they began to glow. An image of Kagura slowly collaborated. She was with Kohaku and...Sesshoumaru.

His jaw clenched. Looking around he exasperated; relaxing. It didn't matter as long as he still had her heart. Disposing the mirror aside, he dully walked back to Kikyo. Maybe now she was ready.

-----

"Unbelievable." Sango gasped. She worriedly looked at Inuyasha laying on the ground. His back faced her and if she looked closely, she could spot him lightly jerking with every sniff.

Miroku ran his hand through his hair, smoothing the flow of his pony tail. "Such a travesty; I had no idea it was this serious."

"Yeah, I thought Inuyasha was just being selfish." Shippo rubbed the back of his head. "Poor Kikyo."

Kaede nodded with her hands behind her back. She made her way to Inuyasha and hunched over. "Inuyasha, are ye alright?"

Inuyasha moved and stopped sniffing. Rubbing his eyes he sat up. "Kaede?" His voice quivered. "Why did this happened? It wasn't suppose to be like this."

Kaede sighed and lowered herself on her knees. Just as she was about to sit down, Inuyasha roughly pulled her arm and wrapped his arms around her. He humbly embraced her, burring his face on her shoulder. Bewildered, Kaede closed her eye where a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm going after her." He mumbled and pulled back. His eyes were puffed and red. "Alone."

Kaede nodded without a word and watched him stand up. He eyed the others from afar, not wanting them to see his face. Silently, he turned around and began to walk away.

"Where's he going?" Shippo asked as Kaede walked toward them.

"He's going to look for her."

"With out us?"

"I think he wants to go through this alone."

"Maybe it's best. I wouldn't want to get in his way." Sango sincerely added.

"What'll we do?" Shippo tugged at Miroku's leg.

"We'll wait for Kagome to return. After that we'll search for the shards on our own and hope Inuyasha comes back soon."

Everyone wordlessly looked at the ground. Awkwardly lifting their heads, their thoughts were interrupted by a loud blooming sound in the sky. Looking up, they quickly shielded their eyes as a pack of three glided over them; a little two close.

"Isn't that Kagura?" Shippo pointed. Miroku looked ahead and squinted.

"With Sesshoumaru." He quandered and Sango gasped.

"And Kohaku!" She panicked and ran to the cabin; exiting with her weapon at hand.

"Where are you going?" Miroku hollered.

She looked back and clicked her tongue. Kilala rapidly ran to her and transformed. "I'm sorry but I have to go my own way too." She climbed the cat and turned around without waiting for their reaction.

"Sango!"

-----

"Why can't we just attack? We know where he's hiding; what are you, afraid?" Kagura hissed and Jaken scowled.

"You have a big mouth woman. Show respect to Lord Sesshoumaru. He's taken pity on you and you're boy. Learn your position and never question his authority!"

Kagura nipped her tongue and worriedly glanced at Sesshoumaru. He was beginning to resemble Naraku more and more. He wordlessly looked ahead, allowing Jaken to run his mouth whether he'd agree with him or not.

"We'll do things my way." He spoke and Rin exclaimed.

"Then it's settled! We're going to save the priestess."

"Are you in?"

Kagura slowly nodded and mumbled. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

TBC- Make my day and review.


	20. Second String

Ok, so this chapter is unusually abbreviated. I'm trying to keep this a Kikyo-heavy fic and I honestly detest having to write about that canid Kagome. But, I'm also a fair writer and have (reluctantly of course) devoted this petite chapter entirely to the wretched miscreant who's name I loath to pronounce. _Ugh_...here we go!

**Second-string**

Koga was eccentric by nature. Joyous one moment, enraged the next; he had a peculiar style of living...a show boater to be exact. Always wanting to be the center of attention; he basked in his own glory whether it be rightfully earned or ill gotten. He was a pain for most; Shippo in particular. But for Kagome, however, his company was always enjoyed. She always found an easy way to go around his spontaneous outbursts, however blunt they may be. It was just a matter of ignorance and an indifferent perspective, but sometimes his random flare-ups were too irritating to dismiss.

"Kagome?" His voice was hoarse and crackly. One eye remained closed while the other squinted. He slightly sat up with a scowl on his face as if waking up were the most pain stacking sensation he had ever experienced. His eyebrows wiggled and knotted into a furious frown. "You're still awake!?" There was a twinge of distaste in his inquiry, as if he was annoyed by the fact of her awareness. With a crude grunt, he turned his back and laid back down. "Go to sleep." He commanded more than advised and flopped back down into his own slumber.

Unfazed, Kagome vacantly blinked and looked to her right where Shippo and Miroku dozed. A small sigh escaped her lips, creating a small cloud of hot vapor in the cold air. She resisted the clattering of her teeth and huddled on her side for more warmth. Taking one last look at Koga, her eyebrows furrowed. Moments like this made her wonder why she allowed him to join the group.

At first, she had reckoned the necessity of a demon. For strength, she assured herself. It was a simple exchange: security and protection for a share of the jewel shards...or so was the falsity she had fed him. In the back of her mind she knew very well that in the end, she wouldn't be able to furnish the supply he craved. His assistance would be in vain, in his part at least. For her, he perfectly obscured a gaping hole; salting her wounds and healing her scars of an abandoned trauma.

And there she was, being selfish again. They were perfect matches in that sense. Perhaps that's why she was able to bare his cumbersome personality as he was able to easily manipulate her. They understood each other and worked well together. With reassured confidence, Kagome closed her eyes and forced them to remain shut as she recollected their first day together. By then it was a mere blur. Choppy and vague like an unfinished dream.

-----

"Inuyasha?"

She uncertainly poked her head out of the well and looked around, hoping Inuyasha would be waiting for her. Maybe even with an apology at hand; though that would be the least thing expected. Still, the simple gesture of his presence would be appreciated. Instead, she saw Kaede setting down a whicker basket on the floor and before her stood Koga, arrogantly lifting his head up. The duo looked at her and she mentally cursed herself, climbing out of the well at the same time. Koga blinked and walked to her; helping her out.

"Guess again." He was particularly strong. With one ample tug he managed to pull her out of the well with ease, though it might have been due to the jewel fragment in his arm.

"Koga, what are you doing here?"

"Just passing by."

Kagome dismissively shrugged her shoulders and gave him a weak smile; not like she had any genuine interest to know in the first place- just to be polite she assumed. "Oh." Setting down an overly sized pink bag, she turned to Kaede. "Where's everyone at?"

"Kagome!" Shippo hollered from the distance. He ecstatically ran to her on all fours, a task rarely done, and hopped into her arms. Behind him, Miroku peered around the hut and contently bowed his head. Walking towards them, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Welcome back...Koga?"

"I was just passing by." The wolf repeated.

Shippo looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh."

"Where's Sango and...Inuyasha?" Kagome gulped, feeling a light burning abbreviation in her throat having mentioned the demon's name. Passive as always, Shippo disregarded her discomfort.

"Looking for Kikyo." He so boldly replied, causing Kagome to flinch.

"Sango too?"

"Inuyasha went after Kikyo and Sango ran after Kohaku. You're gone for a couple of days and the whole group falls apart!"

"What about the jewel shards?"

"Things are beyond the Shikon Jewel right now." Everyone turned to Kaede clearing her throat. She oddly looked at Kagome and dramatically lowered her voice into a graver tone. "Kagome, I have something to discuss with ye."

Shippo automatically departed from Kagome's hold and took his place next to Miroku. Kagome froze as she felt all eyes on her. After seconds of frigid silence, she nervously shifter her eyes and slowly nodded. Kaede closed hers and informed Kagome to follow her into the cabin with a simple sway of the head. Kagome inwardly grunted and dragged her feet whilst looking over her shoulder as if it were the last time she was ever going to see daylight again. Reaching the cabin, Kaede pushed the beaded door to the side and waited for Kagome to enter before passing in herself.

"Is this about Inuyasha?" Kagome grumbled, falling on her knees and desperately looking up at the ceiling.

Kaede blinked and looked to her side where the defective beads jingled. She lifted her arm to the top of the door sill and gripped the gems, quickly pulling them by the hem and tearing them from position. Once loose, the gems splattered all over the floor and adorned themselves around Kagome's seated posture.

"Yes, it is."

-----

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Having heard unusual noises, Koga walked around the cabin to interrogate the source. There, he spotted Kagome hunched over the dirked edge of the lake. Her long ebony locks spilled over her shoulders and obscured her face from view. She then gagged and uncontrollably coughed.

"What's wrong?" He worriedly walked to her and placed his arm on her shoulder. She let out an awkward gargle, causing him to lightly step back. She was vomiting.

"I'm fine." She huffed and wiped her mouth.

"Like I'm going to believe that; I'm not as dumb as people think I am."

"I don't think you're dumb, Koga."

Koga blinked and looked back. Kagome now looked up at him and he knelt down next to her. Her eyes were swollen and tinted red. She sniffed and looked to her side where they silently watched a trail of the mucus purge she had disposed align itself with the water's current; tossed around in tiny waves. Koga scrounged his nose, Kagome too disdainfully looked at the expulsion and stood up.

"It's about that mutt isn't it?" His voice was exaggerated; he was trying to comfort her. Of course the estimated follow up line would somehow include violence...violence against her wrong doer. "What did he do now? I'll straighten him out." The situation was well overworked and not to mention cheesy. But still, she chuckled a bit and whimsically shook her head.

"He hasn't done anything wrong...he never has."

"What?"

She sniffed and wiped the residue from a fallen tear on her cheek; she could feel his eyes burning her skin. "I got mad at him because all he wanted to do was find Kikyo." She spoke and he nodded. "I thought he was being selfish but after what Kaede just told me, I realized that _I_ was the one being selfish, not him." Biting her bottom lip, her eyes suddenly glazed. She looked at Koga and paused, ultimately choking out the words seconds later. "Kikyo was carrying Inuyasha's child when she died."

Koga's azure eyes widened. Standing up, he straightened his back and whistled; shifting his eyes at the same time. "Didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I. This anger inside of me, it turned me into a jealous monster. I'm tired of crying- sick to my stomach even." She quickly waved her hand and Koga's eyes landed on the vomit again. He nodded and Kagome sighed. "I'm such a fool to think Inuyasha could ever love me."

"Hey, don't say that. We can't pick and choose who we fall in love with." Koga sympathetically nudged her with his elbow. He noticed the odd look on her face and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not as dumb as people think I am."

"So, this is the articulate side of you?" She smirked.

"Like I said, I'm not as dumb as people think I am." He mused and she visibly switched gears.

"And like _I_ said." She flirtatiously grinned; surprising both him and herself. "I don't think your dumb."

A burnig flush crept across Koga's cheeks. He gulped and rubbed his head, sheepishly coughing. They silently looked at each other; one with a genuine smile and the other with an uncomfortable smirk.

"Look Kagome..." Koga sighed. She must have felt the forced rejection and quickly reacted by suddenly stretching her arm out.

"Partners?"

Koga quirked his head; his eyebrows knotting. He looked down at her hand as it lightly trembled in mid air. His eyes inquisitively narrowed yet he still gave her his hand none the less. On instant contact, there was a faint yet clear blush her cheeks; one he was certain wasn't due to her excessive crying. It surprised him to say the least- worried him as well.

"While Inuyasha's gone, you help me find the rest of the jewel shards. What do you say?" Her voice almost quivered.

"...Partners." He forced a knot down his throat and felt a cold nauseating wave run down his back. He knew he'd regret it somehow.

-----

Self-righteous and demanding he was. Shippo and Miroku could already account to numerous pestering moments with him but he was a good leader they admitted. Their shard collection had blown from single portions to almost half the jewel. No doubt he was devoted, but why to them was unclear. Surely he had an ample wolf tribe to lead; why command a small pack?

Disbanded, or so Kagome concluded. From his eclectic behavior she wasn't surprised if he was bitterly overruled. Perhaps that's why they turned to each other as second strings. He in need of a clan and she...a replacement in her heart. She enjoyed his crude and obnoxious charisma. It reminded her of a certain silver-haired demon she once knew.

-----

"Good one, Kagome."

Kagome slowly retracted her aim and grinned at Koga as a lifeless demon hawk fell next to her. It twitched in position and squawked one last time before closing its eyes. It's entire flesh then disintegrated on its own, dissolving and leaving only the demon's bones and a perfectly placed jewel shard on the spinal cord. Shippo sniffed the corpse and delicately took the shard.

"I'll take that." Koga chuckled and snatched the gem. Shippo frowned and expectantly looked at Kagome. She simply shrugged her shoulders and looked away. She had grown dismissive over his antics.

"Kagome?"

"Don't worry; Koga'll take care of it." She replied and Koga grinned. He bounced the shard in his hand and tucked it in a small pouch that he clung to a waist band on the side of his hip.

Miroku looked away and counted his fingers. "How many is that? Two, three... four? We've collected more shards today than we have in the last month!"

The monk's comment sat well with Koga. Acquiring it as appraisal, he inwardly chuckled. "I guess I'm that good."

Shippo frowned and accusingly pointed. "But you haven't even done anything! Miroku and Kagome are the ones killing all the demons."

Unexpectedly, Kagome roughly perplexed her leg; striking Shippo's tail and stepping on it. He jumped up and squealed. "He's helping." She announced and grinned at Koga.

As Koga returned the confectionate favor, Miroku skeptically eyed Shippo rubbing his tail. "Interesting..." He whispered and Koga's eyes automatically flashed toward him. They were icy and glaring at the same time. "I didn't know your ears were that sensitive." Miroku sheepishly smirked.

Koga huffed and rolled his eyes. He tilted his head and pointed at his angular ears. "I'm a wolf." Miroku nodded, assuming he had the same, if not better, expertise as Inuyasha who was a mere dog demon.

"Ok, let's go." Kagome chirped and Koga jerked his head. She visibly shrunk and worriedly looked down. "If it's alright with you, Koga."

Koga nodded and walked ahead of her. "Let's go."

-----

The rest of the day executed like clockwork; nothing out of the ordinary. Days passed and it was the same deal; they had fallen into a routine. No word of Sango or Inuyasha had been received and Kagome was beginning to deliberate that their second string positions might become permanent. It relieved and saddened her at the same time. Though Koga fit the profile extremely well, he could never cover Inuyasha's mark.

"Kagome?" He sat up and paused, awaiting for an answer- making sure she wasn't still awake.

Kagome stiffened and scrounged her eyes all the more, reluctant to answer for fear of upsetting him. Seconds later, after not receiving an answer, she felt him rustle about and finally listened the soft short breathes of his resumed slumber. Her body relaxed and her fallen heart pumped. She opened her eyes and stared at him. A small smile tugged at her lips. No, he could never replace Inuyasha but there was no harm in playing her second string.

TBC- Wow, I didn't expect it to turn out like this! At first, I had wanted to go from scene to scene but I found it to be a bore. Then it came to me as a memory or Kagome's memory that is. So they were acquainted in the beginning and she's recollecting the day they united. I wanted to make it a little mysterious and intriguing :D I put little hints of a little something-something for those who noticed! But I'll definitely embellish their time in upcoming chapters. Questions and or concerns? Just ask! And...review, please.


	21. Born Evil

**Born Evil**

Sitting on the floor with a curled leg, Naraku disdainfully sighed while resting his back against the wall as he always did in melancholic times. Holding a monotone and frigid expression, he swallowed a heap of unexplained saliva and glanced to the left where Kikyo poised herself against the opposite wall. Her head bobbed forward almost parallel to the floor, causing her eyes to strain upward just to look Naraku. Though almost obscured from view, her cheek bones were slightly contoured, one side slightly more than the other as she devilishly smirked. Even in as a monster she rejected him.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice was shaky and uncertain.

Arching an eyebrow, Kikyo watched him rest his hand on his leg to distract himself from the awkward silence. His fingers then began to impatiently tap against his knee in a simple consecutive movement. With a mischievous smirk, she tilted her head and spewed a badgering hiss.

"You."

His fingers automatically locked in place, curling inward as he bawled his hand; nails digging into his palm. With a heated face, he quickly looked away and listened to her chuckling. Multiple soul collectors permeated the south wall, whizzing their way to her, delivering their routine dosage of ominous drugs. Closing her eyes and inhaling their vapor, she grinned. Through fits of small, devious giggles, she cleared her throat.

"What's wrong? Isn't that what you want to hear?"

_Was it?_ He questioned himself and forced himself to look at her. Swallowing dry he narrowed his eyes and grunted, feeding her amusement. She playfully huffed and absentmindedly fiddled with an almost forgotten chain. Carved into the wall and wrapped around her wrists, they jingled with her every movement, weighing her down like a ball and chain. Grunting, she pulled on them like reins on a sleigh, glaring at him at the same time. Grazing the locks with his eyes, Naraku smirked, gathering leverage once more.

"You can take these off now; I won't run." She was bitter now, darting arrows with her cobalt eyes- wanting to kill him with a look. "Inuyasha's coming; what'll you do when he finds me like this?"

"Don't tell me you want him to save you." Standing up, Naraku walked to her and knelt down, giving her an alerting gaze that told her she'd better watch her tongue. She gulped and looked down: message received.

"Take these off."

Cupping her chin, he lifted her head up and carefully kissed her. "I can't do that." He whispered against her lips. "You might run."

"You're being paranoid; I already told you I wouldn't."

"You can't fool me Kikyo; I know you."

"Really..."

"Yes, I do. You're an animal.

Kikyo frowned and stubbornly jerked the chains. "We're not all born evil like you." She hissed and he flinched.

Sharply inhaling, he stood up and reached back, preparing to strike. In a swift yet heavy blow, his hand clashed against her cheek with a loud crack resembling that of a whip. Her head bobbed like a marionette as he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her to her feet. Growling, he brutally pushed her against the wall.

"I wasn't born evil; you made me this way!"

"This is how you treat something you love?" She stuttered. His hand trailed around her neck, clenching her throat.

"You're out of line; what makes you think I love you?"

Already gasping for air, Kikyo pawed at his grip until he loosened up. With welled eyes, she coughed. "I know you do; you love me." She huffed, bracing herself for her next statement-hopefully it'll cage the beast. "And I love you."

As expected, his hands instantly uncurled and dully fell to his sides. He mutely stared at her looking up at him. Scrounging her eyes, she shakily tip toed and willingly kissed him for the first time. Stubborn at first, he slowly embraced her; pressing her petite posture tightly against his frame. By the end of the kiss, her chains were already off.

"Thank you." She whispered and slowly slithered away though not as casual as she had wanted. Catching her by the elbow, he tugged her back.

"You're mine." He gravely stared down at her; his breath warming her face due to the close proximity. His grip tightened with every second of silence; if she was going to respond she'd better feed him the line he wanted.

"I'm yours." She flatly responded and edged away.

-----

Watching her from afar was his favorite and only hobby: countless nights and days he observed her every movement. Well aware of his ravaging eyes she found the most amusing simplicity in teasing him. Dozing in the garden, meditating in the Shinto she had convinced him to build or bathing in the pond...he loved it so.

_Kikyo..._

Massaging her soar wrists, she grazed her palms through her thick mass of ebony hair; slithering through with out a tangle. Holding it at the tips, she elegantly twisted it into a thing line and flipped it over her shoulder as she slid her robes down her shoulders.

_I love you..._

Though in broad day light, her porcelain skin glowed. Creamy and soft, Naraku's mouth watered and he suddenly felt the urge to bruise every inch of her, scar her with lacerations, defile her with contuse marks of his fingers, to bite every inch of her- leaving traces of fang holes and dry blood.

_I hate you..._

Feeling himself stiffen, he wiped his mouth and looked away. Now panting, his eyes bulged, feeling a significant amount of blood being drawn from his head and directed into another sensory caput in his southern region. Almost wheezing, he looked back and grunted. To brutally ravage her would be bliss...maybe he _was_ born evil.

She was completely unveiled now, exhibiting herself in the small body of water that barely covered her breast. Facing him, she looked directly at him, burning her eyes into his as if wanting to read his mind. Or maybe she did; smirking, she arched an eyebrow and lowered her stare. Naraku inwardly flinched and tore himself from position.

Stomping down the hall, he barged into his dormitory and intensely pounded his fist into the nearest wall. Hissing her name through his teeth, he clenched his jaw and froze. Slavish foot prints disgruntled him; she stood at the doorway completely disclosed give or take a couple of wet hair strands concealing her mammillae- though not completely.

"I'm yours." She whispered and he didn't need further explanation.

Directing toward her, he held her by the shoulders and crushed his lips against hers. Hungrily kissing her he inwardly rejoiced as she kissed back. She was ready.

"You're mine." He whispered back, trailing small kisses down her neck.

Pushing her back, they slid down into a pool of satin pillows. Quickly discarding his robes, Naraku wildly nipped her body doing most of the work as she lay back, displaying herself to his liking. It would be rough as expected and she was ready but it would also be passionate. Parting her thighs, he eagerly entered her. Arching her back, a small yelp escaped her lips as she felt an all too similar rupture within her. Maneuvering himself over her, Naraku burring himself into her chest.

_You're mine..._

They nuzzled that night like a loving couple. Through the dim light of the moon, Naraku surveillanced her punctured skin. It was rugged and it made him smile. Finding arousal in her wounds, he was definitely born evil; only one thought could break his high.

Inuyasha.

He was coming...Naraku wouldn't stop him...he _is_ coming and he could do is wait.

-----

The air suddenly grew thinner, or so Inuyasha thought. Looking around, he batted his dry eyes and coughed. Dragging his callused feet, he looked down and sighed.

"Myoga." He dully announced, feeling a small pinch on his cheek. He didn't bother to flick the little demon away as it alone disunited himself and bounced off.

"Master Inuyasha, you look terrible."

"Leave me alone will ya'?"

"You're much thinner than I remember." Myoga inched his arms into a small figure to animate his observations. "And paler too." He clicked his tongue and pondered. "Your blood is a little sour; you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Would you leave already?!" Inuyasha angrily shouted and Myoga frightfully covered his head.

"How long have you been on the road?"

Calmer now, Inuyasha looked around and continued to walk with a hunched back; sooner or later he'd collapse under his own weight. "Days, weeks?"

Myoga disapprovingly shook his head and sighed. "How do you know you're on the right track?"

Inuyasha gulped and halted. "I don't." Carefully lifting Myoga with the tips of his claws, he brought the little mischievous demon to eye level. "You know something."

Myoga dangled and nervously rubbed his hands. "I might."

"Spill it."

"Well..." He stuttered. "I don't know _exactly_ where Naraku and the priestess are..." Inuyasha suddenly lost interest and Myoga quickly spoke. "But I know someone that might!"

Wide eyed, Inuyasha squeezed the little demon tighter and spoke in a menacing tone. "You better not be toying with me Myoga."

"Ugh!" Myoga cringed. "Never, Master Inuyasha!"

"Who is it?"

"...Kagura."

"Kagura?"

Wiggling out of Inuyasha's grasp, Myoga jumped back on his shoulder. "Naraku disbanded her!"

"Yeah right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started to walk.

"No really! I saw it with my own eyes."

"Ok, where is she then?"

"She and the boy are traveling with your brother."

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha pondered and Myoga nodded.

"Find Sesshoumaru and you find Kagura."

"I'm that much closer to Kikyo." Inuyasha gleamed and sniffed the air. "North." He announced and sprinted away.

_I'm coming Kikyo._

TBC- short but review please; it'll be the best x-mas gift :p


	22. Rose in the Devil's Garden

Hello everybody, I know its been a loooooong time since my last update and I do apologize but I've been sooooo busy! My last reviewer persuaded me to continue writing so here I am. Unfortunately it was an anonymous reviewer so I can't personally thank him or her but I hope he or she reads this. As for the question, I am 20 years old. I read your review some time ago but couldn't update because I have so much going on with work and stuff. I'm a pastry chef so I'm always doing something and I'm too tired at the end of the day to even turn on my computer. Haha, but I'll update sooner. I PROMISE!

**Rose in the Devil's Garden**

_Traitor!_

With sleepy eyes fluttering open, Naraku stirred in the dark and looked to his left where Kikyo murmured in her sleep. Beads of sweat adorned her forehead like a crown and her entire body began to jerk. Her soul was calling her.

Naraku quickly sat up and pulled Kikyo by the arm. With eyes still closed, she resisted. Dragged against his frame, she began to sob without tears.

"Inuyasha." She choked, making Naraku's heart jump.

Cradling her, he tightly wrapped his arms around her while dark soul collectors impatiently whisked through the walls, feeding her more demon souls. They seeped through her skin and her body flinched. Flaccid, her frame relaxed once more. Having found himself breathing hard, Naraku kept a firm grip and nestled his face into her mound of ebony hair. Exhaling, he swayed her back and forth like a mother calming her infant.

"I won't let him near you." He whispered into her ear while taking in her scent. "I won't." He breathed her in and out, until she filled every inch of his body.

-----

"A princess and a demon?" Miroku eyed a middle aged man with tanned skin and dark hair.

"Yes," he replied. "beyond the meadow. I've seen them walk around a couple of times, hand in hand."

Koga looked at Kagome. "Could he be talking about Kikyo and Naraku?"

"Kikyo's not a princess." Shippo informed and Kagome snickered.

"But everyone treats her like one." She muttered and quickly shook her bitterness away. "Maybe."

The guy nodded and heaved a large sack of corn husks over his shoulder. "People say there's a mystical castle nearby."

Miroku clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. "Yup, its them alright."

"I've seen her; she's beautiful. What she's doing with that demon, well, no one knows."

"Is he holding her captive?" Koga asked and the man shook his head.

"Don't think so, she looks content in his arms."

Kagome inwardly chuckled at the idea of Kikyo showing any emotion.

"She's like a delicate rose." The man continued to talk. "In the devil's garden."

Everyone awkwardly glanced at each other until Koga clasped his hands.

"Ok old man, that's all the information we need." He patted him on the back while taking some corn from his sack. "Thanks."

Without informing, the group began to walk away into the direction the guy had pointed to when Kagome stopped in hesitation.

"Is it really necessary to go after her?" Everyone stopped to look back at her. "I mean…I think our main priority is to find the jewel shards, right?"

"Right." Miroku shrugged. "But its not fair to leave the priestess alone."

"But Inuyasha is already looking for her." She responded.

"Yes, but he can't do it alone."

"If saving her won't help us with the jewels then I don't see the point in helping her." Koga grunted. "The old man said she was happy, let Naraku do whatever he wants with her; how bad can it be?"

Shippo and Miroku blankly glanced at each other and back at Kagome. She lowered her head and chewed on her bottom lip; guilt would soon get the best of her.

"No." She uttered. "Its not fair, let's go find her." She dragged her feet, walking past the others, leaving Miroku and Koga staring at each other.

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if Koga had only mentioned those things to convince Kagome or if he really didn't care about the priestess. But a small mischievous glint that tugged at the corner of Koga's mouth told him that he had an unusual persuasive charm...for sure.

-----

He watched her meditate for countless hours, scrutinizing her every movement, afraid that one day she'd rebel.

"You don't have to watch me." She looked over her shoulder as if reading his mind.

Sighing, he casually walked toward her and stood beside her but staring ahead. "I hear you crying at night."

Kikyo huffed. "I won't run."

"I can't be too sure." He replied while sitting down next to her. "I know you can feel your soul calling you." He felt her eyeing him and heard her chuckle.

"Well, I won't respond." She smirked. "I'm stronger this way."

Something in her voice frightened him. He couldn't face her but only blindly touch her. Holding her hand he quivered. "Kill me if you must but don't brake my heart."

She turned to him without a word. Afraid, he gripped her hand tighter and surprisingly she gripped back.

-----

"I can't believe we're doing this." Shippo tugged on Miroku's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Haven't we put Kagome through enough already?"

Miroku contemplated and nodded. "Yes, but she did agree to help Inuyasha. She's doing it for him, not for Kikyo."

"I can hear you guys." Kagome grunted and Koga shook his head.

"How do we know if we're close?"

"Simple." Kagome chirped. "I can sense the jewel shards, remember."

"How many does Naraku have?"

Kagome inhaled and closed her eyes. "A lot….that way." She pointed to the right and onward they walked.

"What do we do if we find the castle and Inuyasha's not there?"

Miroku watched Shippo shake. "We won't attack, I guess and if anything happens we have Koga."

Koga narrowed his eyes. "I'm not your sitter. I'm not risking my life for a woman."

"But you will for the shards." Kagome taunted. Koga sighed.

"Yeah…."

"Wait." Kagome alerted. "The shards are close….they're moving."

"Do you think it's Kikyo?"

"Shh!" Kagome hushed Shippo and concentrated on the energy.

"Maybe some bird has them." Added Miroku and Kagome glared.

"Be quiet." She hissed and closed her eyes.

"Bird or not, I'm going after the shards." Koga began to run when Kagome shouted to 'the left!' He turned around and sprinted ahead. The others ran after at a much slower pace.

"Stupid Koga, why did he run so far?" Shippo complained as they stopped and walked toward a clearing of blossoms. "Hey, who is that?" He pointed.

They watched the figure of a woman adding flowers to a bouquet of blossoms in her arms. She wore a gray fur cloak that resembled that of Naraku's; it too with a baboon hood that shielded her face.

"The priestess."

Kagome frowned. "That's odd. She's has four shards but she's not using them. Why would she carry them around like that?"

"Maybe she knows we were looking for her." Shippo's comment made everyone cautiously look over their shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe she wants to lead us to Naraku." Kagome shivered at the thought of the demon's unbeknownst proximity.

"Look!" Shippo pointed. "She's leaving."

Kikyo calmly walked west, slow enough for the others to follow. She stopped a little beyond the clearing and looked around. Her hood slid down her head.

"That's Kikyo?" Koga whistled.

"When did you get here?" Kagome gasped.

Avoiding the question, Koga smirked. "She really is a delicate rose." He rubbed his chin.

Kagome simpered. Kikyo raised her hand where barely visibly waves of energy exuded. With a simple sway a dark castle painted its way through the forest.

"It's brighter than I imagined." Miroku commented. "I wouldn't mind living there."

They watched Kikyo step through the barrier and look over her shoulder. She looked straight at them and they didn't bother to hide; she already knew they were there.

"She spotted us, what should we do?" Koga asked Kagome.

"I don't know but I think she wants us to follow her."

Shippo shook his head in protest. "I'm not going in there!"

Kagome sighed. "Where's Inuyasha?" She looked around. "Why can't you people have cell phones!?" The others blankly stared at her and she grunted. "Nevermind, let's go in."

"Wait Kagome." Miroku blocked her with her staff. "I don't think it's a good idea. We're not strong enough."

"I hate to admit this but I think he's right, we should wait for Inuyasha. Two demons are better than one." Koga frowned.

"Maybe you can sniff him out and lead him here." Shippo suggested.

Koga shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Ok; I'll be back."

"Hurry!" Kagome hollered after him.

-----

Eerie silences made Jaken uncomfortable especially with Kagura throwing him scornful glances here and there. Sesshoumaru seemed to accommodate her; perhaps he should to. No one said you can't like and dislike someone at the same time, he'd just have to be coy about it.

"My lord." He cleared his throat and looked up. "I don't mean to impose on your plans, but..." He looked back at Kagura. "Maybe the woman's right. She knows where Naraku's hiding, we should attack. What are we waiting for?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and without looking at Jaken, he responded. "We're being followed." He angled his dog ears and slowed down. "Inuyasha." He sniffed the air and continued to walk. "He's on our trail and he's getting closer."

Stiffening her posture, Kagura looked around. "How close?"

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

A large eminence of yellow energy charged through the woods, cutting the group in half as they dodged out of the impact. Somewhere beneath the commotion Rin screeched.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha galloped with angry eyes. Sesshoumaru arched a slender eyebrow and smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Smirking, Inuyasha replied. "I'm not here for you." He quickly flicked his sword, pointing it at Kagura with the tip poking the arch of her swan neck, dangerously on the verge of cutting her.

Though uninhabited, Kagura chuckled. With the slight jerk of the hand, his sword drew closer, the blade grazing her skin almost slicing it.

"You know why I'm here. Tell me where he's hiding her."

-----

"Huh?" While running, Koga spotted a vibrating surge of energy. "That's gotta be him." He concluded and ran faster.

"Yup, his stench is getting closer."

-----

"You'd be surprised; he's practically under your nose."

Inuyasha grew weary with Kagura's playful tone. "Don't toy with me Kagura; I'm not in the mood."

"What are you going to do, kill me?" She chuckled. "I can't die."

Inuyasha huffed. "Maybe not but I can have fun torturing you."

Kagura gulped. Sure, she wasn't able to die but that didn't exclude her from physical pain. She turned to Sesshoumaru who nonchalantly stared at them. He had no intentions of rescuing her in case Inuyasha made a move. It unexplicably saddened her.

"That way, not far from here. Sometimes you can see the garden." She stepped back. "She's always there."

Inuyasha mutely lowered his sword and suddenly ran away.

_Yes….._

"Hey mutt!" He heard someone holler.

"Koga?" He turned around to see Koga running his way.

"Where you going?"

"To find Kikyo, where else?" Inuyasha spat, trying to shake him off.

Koga ran after him. "This way, follow me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know where she is."

"So do I." Inuyasha competed and Koga folded his arms.

"I've seen her; she wants you to find her."

Inuyasha blinked. "Where?"

"This way." Koga smiled. "We followed her, she literately led us to Naraku's castle."

"Who is _we_?" Inuyasha inquired through sprints.

"Kagome and the others."

A light bulb broke in the back of Inuyasha's head. He didn't want to face Kagome just yet. Sensing his discomfort, Koga tried to ease him.

"Relax, it was her decision to follow her. She wants to help you."

Without a word, Inuyasha nodded; they soon reunited with the others.

"Inuyasha!" Both Miroku and Shippo galled. Kagome on the other hand, simply waved from afar.

"Hi." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome sheepishly smiled. "Hi; we've been waiting for you."

"Where is she?"

"Over there, beyond the clearing."

Inuyasha followed Kagome's instructions and spotted the castle. His heart clashed against his chest once he saw the garden Kagura had advised him about. Stepping closer, he spotted a cloaked figure with flowers.

"Kikyo…." He called out to the rose in the devil's garden.

She turned around with a blank stare and the castle began to decay.

"No, wait!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could but to no avail.

"What happened?" The others joined him.

"I don't know. One minute she was there and then the whole castle disappeared."

Kagome looked around. "Well, I can sense the shards so she and Naraku are still here."

"Well," Koga kicked the dirt where the castle had been. "we just need to find a way in."

"But how?" Shippo complained.

"I don't know." Inuyasha sighed. "But I'll find a way." He gripped his sword in anticipation. One way or the other, he had to get his flower.

TBC- Please read and review I love reading your comments. Thanks!!


	23. At Your Footstep

Yes, I'm alive. I'm deeply sorry for not updating but life gets at you when you least expect it and well, you know how it is..... I thought it'd be nice to get the first scence from Naraku's point of view. Enjoy.

**At your footstep**

With eyes closed he inhaled deeply and finally peered into the pond. He scrutinized his appearance as it ruffled within the tiny waves of water. He lifted his chin and poked one of his fangs with his finger.

"My name is Inuyasha." He spoke with a stiffled chuckle. He even had his voice.

Something in his stomach rumbled with excitement. It was time. Unable to contain himself he joyously began looking around. He ran until he found the miko no more than a few yards away in a small clearing.

_I found you!_

With a swift jump he launched himself with his hand in the air, claws stretched out, itching for her flesh. But as he did so he felt his chest suddenly tightened up. It was if he were traveling through an invisible mass of liquid marshmallow. It was now an eternity to land. He could recall the way the sky slightly darkened, how every flap of a hummingbird's wings sounded, and how she looked from every angle while he was stuck in midair. He watched her slowly turn her head, he had seen the delicate smile that was on her face and he had quickly changed his mind.

_No, not like this…stop! _But it was too late to even blink.

Like a stiff doll, he watched his claws dig into her shoulder. Blood flowed from each cut like a broken dam. She patted herself, wondering if it was real. But even he wasn't sure if it was happening or not. He watched her fall on her knees and then fully on the ground. His demon heart would now take over while his conscious mind watched from a distance.

"Fool, I had no desire what so ever to become human." He heard himself say and he even stepped on her hand. "But I will take the jewel, thanks."

Flabbergasted she looked up at him. "Traitor…." She breathed out.

His mind clicked and he suddenly fled, not wanting to see her anymore.

"TRAITOR!" Was the last thing he heard her say.

* * *

It was merely midnight when Naraku's eyes shot open. He looked to his right where Kikyo slept on her side with her back facing him. He perched himself on his elbows and reached out to her, parting her hair and tugging her robe. His fingers laced her shoulder.

"I was only mad at Inuyasha." He whispered and wrapped his body around hers. He buried his face into her hair and breathed her in. "I never wanted you to die."

As far as he was concerned, three souls were lost that day.

"What's wrong?" Her eyes fluttered open. She turned around and watched him slither on top of her.

He looked at her with a solemn face. "I love you." He blurted out. She smiled and it unexplicably made him grin.

He kissed her with passionate hunger. "I love you." He repeated between kisses. "I want you now and for ever."

They're previous games were nothing compared to the heat they shared that night. He had allowed himself to not only love her but to make love to her and it had to be the most liberating experience of his life. He always knew that she'd be the death of him but if dying by her hands meant resting in this bliss then he'd roll over dead for her a thousand times more and then start all over again.

He would die happy.

That morning he was watched her, like always, but she didn't mind. She sat in front of the magical mirror and watched Inuyasha and the others talking, pointing at the invisible castle.

"They've been camping out there for days." She spoke.

Naraku stood behind her. "I know."

"We're surrounded."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I _know_." He grit his teeth. "You led them here." Still he wouldn't fault her.

Kikyo stood up. "So." She cupped his chin. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru." Kagura called. "How do you know this is going to work?"

The others nervously watched Kagura question Sesshoumaru. Luckily he kept looking forward. It seemed as though nothing could faze him.

"Are you afraid?"

"No." _Yes…_

"Then it'll work."

"But." She shook her head. "What exactly are we doing? Are we simply going to show up at his footstep and take Kikyo? Naraku's not so easy to fool. We've got our own problems."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "How long has she been following us?"

"Its because of your kid!" Jaken accusingly pointed at Kohaku. "Why don't you just return him to her?"

Kagura frowned. "Because he's not her brother anymore. His soul died a long time ago, this is just his body. Besides." She blinked. "The only thing keeping him alive is the jewel shard on his back."

"So why not take it out and use it for yourself?" Sesshoumaru commented. "Give her the body. That's all she's after."

Kagura looked at Kohaku. He stared at her with vacant eyes but she could have sworn they glazed a bit. She had kind of hoped to make him her right hand.

"With the shard you'll be stronger, you might even kill Naraku yourself."

Sesshoumaru's voice was only an echo in Kagura's head. She felt her face heat up. If Sesshoumaru could show compassion for Rin then why couldn't she for Kohaku?

"Fine." Minutes later she concluded. Its not like Kohaku would return the compassion. He was just a puppet.

The clan decelerated and landed on a clearing. Jaken and Rin hid behind Sesshoumaru, watching Kagura and Kohaku stepped forward. Kilala descended and Sango hopped down.

"Kagura." She demanded. "I don't want to fight. I just-"

"You just want the boy." Kagura rolled her eyes. Sango gasped.

"Please."

"You know he'll die once I retreive the shard."

Sango gulped. Her eyes began to water but she nodded none the less. She watch Kagura place her hand on his back. "Wait!" She yelped. She could feel everyone eyes on her. "Wait…"

Kohaku looked at her, his eyes a sad ocean of chocolate. "Who are you?" His inquiry set Sango into an explosion of tears.

"I'm your sister." She hugged him. "I'm your sister."

Sesshoumaru heard Rin sniff. "Kagura." He announced, it was time to leave.

Kagura nodded and tugged Kohaku by the arm, trying to pull him away but Sango pulled back.

"No. No!" She hugged him tighter. "Take the shard but leave him in my arms." She commanded. Kagura stared. "Take it. Now!"

Her clawed hand roughly pinched his back. Like digging through sand she scraped the shard away as quickly as she could. Kokahu didn't budge, he couldn't feel a thing. The shard glowed within Kagura's hand.

"Let's go." She heard Sesshoumaru call. She took careful steps backward and then ran towards the others watching the two embrace each other as they disappeared through the sky.

Sango clutched her brother as they both fell to their knees. She sobbed against his shoulder. "My sister." She heared him say with a weak voice.

"Yes, I'm your sister." She smiled. "Its ok now, close your eyes."

His mouth was slightly parted and he smiled a bit, doing what he was told. He rested his head against her chest and let sleep over come him, though knowing he'd never wake up again.

"Close your eyes." She whimpered. "Close your eyes."

* * *

"That was easy." Jaken rejoiced.

Sesshoumaru skeptically watched Kagura study the shard. She lifted her head and tossed it at him.

"You'll have better use of it than me."

"And why is that?"

"Because." She looked ahead. "It doesn't matter if I have one shard or twenty, Naraku can still kill me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and tucked the shard away. "Are you ready?"

Kagura blinked. Her eyes scanned around as she steered her feather downward. They had arrived at the castle. "Yes. I am." They landed beside Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha lifted his head. "Sesshoumaru?" The others gathered behind him.

"Sesshoumaru? Who's that?" Asked Koga.

"Inuyasha, I figured you'd be here."

Inuyasha snickered at his brother. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Same reason as you." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Koga huffed but received blank stares.

"Will you help us?" Miroku pleaded.

"Don't ask him for help!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why not? You need all the help you can get." Kagura chuckled.

In the midst, Shippo tugged on Kagome's hair and whispered. "Where's Kohaku?"

"He's gone." Having heard, Kagura answered. "You're friend has him now. I don't think she'll be joining us however. She'll probably be too busy with his burial."

Kagome sighed and looked at Miroku. "At least we know she's fine."

"Alright." Koga commanded, stepping in the middle of both packs. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Not with him we're not." Inuyasha stubbornly crossed his arms.

Miroku sheepishly looked at Kagome, silently asking her to sway him. Kagome sighed and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't be so stubborn Inuyasha. Kagura's right, we need all the help we can get." She bit her lip. "Think about Kikyo."

His eyes lingered to the floor. She was right. He turned around and eyed Kagura. "How do we get in?"

Before Kagura could answer a hole in the barrier began to open up, exposing the castle. Everyone peered inside.

"That was easy." Shippo cleared his throat. Jaken quizzically looked at the little fox while everyone stepped in.

* * *

Naraku smoothed out a wrinkle on his sleeve. He was in full armor. He placed his hand on the handle of his sword for the hundreth time, making sure it was in tact. He walked behind Kikyo and spoke into her ear.

"Let them in."

She chuckled a bit. "I already have."

Naraku closed his eyes. "Of course." He walked out of the castle to meet the others with Kikyo behind him.

The air was thick and musky. The end was near.

TBC- Please review!


End file.
